What Have You Done?
by ElizabethSciuto
Summary: When Tony gets involved, nothing ever goes well. What happens when Mcgee and Abby find out about somthing from thier past? What will happen in thier new future? MCABBY
1. Geek Rage

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS :'(_

Mcgee had a streak when it came to dating, it never worked. He'd never admit it, but he hadn't had a steady girlfriend since he was in ITT. Since then he'd dated assassins, a woman who was turned on by stealing his money, a girl who collected Barbies, and he made a date with a redskins cheerleader. Thanks to Gibbs, that didn't really work out. Every relationship he'd ever been in had some sort of catastrophic ending. The one that sticks out most in his mind, other than Amanda who almost shot him outside a coffee shop, that ended the relationship pretty fast, was Abby. He didn't know exactly what had gone wrong, but one morning there was an email in his inbox from her, that basically said, you're cool, but not my type. For several weeks after that Abby and Mcgee had ignored each other. Eventually they started talking again, but the email was never brought up.

Mcgee was starting to regret that as he sat as his desk staring at his reflection in his monitor. Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen sporting the classic Gibbs look, a stern face and a cup of coffee in one hand. "What'd you got?" He asked as he crossed the bullpen to his desk.

Tony jumped up. "Well boss. Petty Officer Reed Richards definitely was not at his station yesterday at five. He clocked in at 11 am then clocked out at 3.. never clocked back in…"

"However, I know where he was." Ziva replied. "He used his credit card at a café about five miles away from where we found our victim, twenty minutes to four." Ziva said giving Tony a wicked grin as he gaped at her.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, with me. Mcgee, head down to Abby and she if she's got anything." Gibbs called grabbing his gear. Tony and Ziva followed suit grabbing their backpacks and following Gibbs to the elevator. Mcgee sighed and headed for Abby's lab.

Abby was really the last person he wanted to see right now. She'd recently been on a date with someone Mcgee assumed was more "Her type." considering the fact she was going crazy over him.

Mcgee stepped out of the stairwell to hear Android Lust blaring from Abby's lab. He collected his thoughts and walked in.

"Hey Abby." Mcgee greeted, forcing a smile.

"Mcgee!" Abby cried turning around quickly on her toes. "I expected Gibbs, I just got the results back from AFIS… Where is Gibbs?" Abby explained quickly peering behind him in search of their fearless leader.

"Trying to find Richards, he wasn't where he said he was." Mcgee said vaguely. As Abby turned back to her computers.

"Well I would assume not, considering his fingerprints are the only ones on this revolver… You okay Mcgee?" Abby questioned noting his sullen expression.

"Huh… Oh yeah fine Abs… I'll just go back upstairs…" he said as he walked out of the lab and to the elevator.

"Well that was odd…" Abby thought aloud. She continued to ponder in her mind, "Mcgee… Mcgee… Tim… Well he used to be Tim, but then I got that email… 'I'll miss you Abby, but I just don't think we could make it work. You're not exactly my type.'" Abby winced as she thought about the email she awoke to one morning. She stayed home that day with a 'fever' and ignored him for a while, since then they'd just acted as if nothing had happened. Abby was beginning to wonder whether or not he still felt the same way he had when Tony walked into the lab.

"Hey Abby….Whoa, What's wrong?" Tony slowed noticing Abby's distant expression.

"Nothing." She replied. "What's that?" she questioned peering into the evidence bin.

"Richards's personal effects… Abs, you sure you're fine?" Tony asked feeling his almost big brother role to Abby come into effect.

"Yes… No…" Abby said turning to her office. "I don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to talk to Tony about relationship issues, that wasn't something Tony was good for, it was what Gibbs was good for, or Ziva… anyone _but _Tony.

"Abs! I've been worried about you, ever since you started dating this guy you've gotten more and more… Well, less Abby." Tony said trying to explain what he'd noticed.

Ryan Jenkins, her newest relationship was an MIT graduate. Not only that, he had a degree in computer forensics, and a Bachelor's at John-Hopkins. In a way he was a replacement for Tim. It wasn't the same, but it seemed to fill the hole left by a certain Ex-Boyfriend.

"Tony! I don't want to talk about it…Now scram…" Abby said.

"Fine!" He called back, then under his breath he said, "I'd almost rather you were back with Mcgeek…"

"What'd you say?" Abby questioned the fierceness still in her voice.

"Nothing."

"You said something about me with Mcgee… What was it?" Abby questioned sternly.

"I was just saying I'd almost rather you were back with Mcgee…" Tony replied just loud enough that she could hear it.

"When were you ever against me and Mcgee being together?" Abby questioned, voice raised.

"Well, the entire time I guess… Enough that I did something about it…" He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was kinda, against the whole you dating Mcgeek, so I sorta might of, broke you guys up…" Tony started, but was unable to finish as he saw the tears forming in Abby's eyes. "Abby, you didn't actually like him! Did you?"

"Tony… What did you do?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear her from the growing distance between them as she backed away.

"Abby… I didn't mean to… Abby!" Tony ran after her as she ran to the women's room.

Ziva was walking past as this happened. "Tony!" Ziva cried as he almost walked into the restroom. "What are you doing?" She looked shocked and confused at the same time.

"Well I just… I… Uh… I did something wrong, a long time ago… and It kind of came to the surface… and well… I need to fix it…" Tony muttered.

"Tony! What did you do?" She was on the verge of yelling with excitement.

"I… I… I broke Abby and Mcgee up…" Tony said nervously.

"They were dating?" Ziva asked confused.

"Right… Before your time. Yeah, a long time ago, until I broke them up… I didn't want Abby getting hurt…" Tony mumbled. "But I guess that backfired."

Ziva gave him a disapproving glance before going into the women's room to comfort Abby. Tony made his way to the elevator and headed to the bullpen.

*Ding* "Oh hey Tony." Mcgee greeted. "Just going to see Abs…" He trailed off as he was dragged into the elevator by the collar. Once they were in the elevator Tony flicked the emergency stop button and started talking.

"Mcgee, I need to know something, and I need you to answer me truthfully." Tony said in a voice that was terrifying Mcgee.

"Mmmk…" he agreed.

"Do you love Abby?" Tony asked sternly. To which Mcgee responded with a confused grunt as he reached for the emergency switch. "NO! MCGEE DO YOU LOVE HER? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION MCGEE!" Tony was yelling by now.

"Why…" Mcgee started.

"MCGEE!"

"Yes. Yes, Tony I do love her… but she doesn't love me, and I don't think she ever will." Mcgee said as he flicked the switch that put the elevator into motion.

As the elevator rode up to the bullpen Mcgee avoided Tony's intent gaze. They stepped out of the elevator and Mcgee set off for his desk, and Tony followed.

"Tony, might I ask, what on earth you think you're doing?" Mcgee asked in a hushed voice as not to bring attention to them.

"You, really, really, love her?" Tony asked a tear on the edge of his eye.

"Tony are you crying?" Mcgee asked in disbelief. "What the crap did you do?" Mcgee asked wide-eyed.

"Well… you remember that email… That, Abby, sent you… that said you weren't her type?" He winced as he asked.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY EMAIL! ANTHONY DINOZZO I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW!" Mcgee yelled, until he realized he was attracting attention, and lots of it.

"No Mcgeek, don't get your panties in a twist. But I did read that letter… Well I didn't just read it…" Tony started.

"TONY! YOU DIDN'T!" Mcgee screamed not caring about the attention he was attracting.

"Mcgee!" Tony started after his friend as he stormed out of the bullpen.

"NO! TONY THAT'S IT! I CAN'T WORK WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD DO THAT TO ME! EITHER YOU LEAVE OR I LEAVE. AND GIBBS SURE AS HECK WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!" Tony was speechless.

"And don't you _dare_ follow me." Mcgee growled as he closed the elevator.

Tony slumped as he walked back to his desk. He had just barely sat down when he received a hard punch to the eye. "GAH!" Tony screamed as he covered his eye with his hand. "What was that for?" Tony asked exasperated.

"For hurting Abby like that. In fact if you hurt _anyone _like that I would have done that." Ziva replied with obvious wrath in her voice.

"Trust me Ziv, I already got enough of a punishment from Abby and Mcgeek, not to mention what Gibbs'll do once he finds out… Was that really necessary?" Tony was rubbing his eye, the pain almost unbearable.

"He's a fool I tell you, it's almost so simple I feel stupid for not noticing it before." A new voice joined the conversation in the bullpen.

"I know!" Ziva exclaimed.

"How do you know… Ducky just told me!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"How the heck does Ducky know?" Tony asked confused.

"Okay, I have a twinkling we're not all talking about the same thing…" Ziva stated.

"Inkling Ziva… Not Twinkling, that's like… Santa's eye…" Tony explained.

"Speaking of eyes, what happened to you DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned turning to his agent. "And where's Mcgee?" he questioned again, turning to find the probationary agent's desk deserted.

Just as Ziva started to respond all four phones in the bullpen began to ring violently. A simultaneous "Gibbs", "Agent David", "OW…Special Agent… Ow… DiNozzo." Could be heard across the room. On the other end of all of the phones could be heard the familiar voice of their director, Leon Vance. "My Office… _NOW._"

All three agents made their way up the stairs in a hurry and entered the directors office.

"Sit…" Director Vance said motioning for them to take seats at the long table.

"Now, which one of you wants to explain this." He said slapping down a piece of paper that was obviously a printed out email.

"What is it?" Tony asked dumbly while groaning in pain.

"Agent Timothy Mcgee's letter of resignation." Vance replied obviously ready for an immediate answer.

"WHAT?" Gibbs cried picking up the paper in disbelief.

_Author's Note: Dun dun dun… I'm starting to have fun with the whole cliffhanger thing. This is just a theory I've had going around in my head as to why Abby and Mcgee broke up earlier in the show. This isn't set at a particular time, except that Ziva and Vance are there, so it's at least after Judgment Day. Hope you like it. Review!_


	2. I Love You, No Not You

"_**Agent Timothy Mcgee's letter of resignation." Vance replied obviously ready for an immediate answer. **_

_** "WHAT?" Gibbs roared picking up the paper in disbelief.**_

"What can you two tell me about this?" Gibbs was nearly screaming at his two agents.

"Well…" Ziva started

"You see… Uh… Well… Take it away Ziv…" Tony continued.

"But it's totally your fault!" Ziva replied "Actually…"

"Don't you take this as an opportunity to get me in trouble!" Tony cried staring at Ziva.

"No, I think I will… Tony, he broke Abby and Mcgee up." Ziva said simply.

"… They were dating again?" Gibbs asked confused.

"No, before I was here, when they broke up… It was Tony, not them." Ziva said giving Tony a devilish grin.

Gibbs turned to face Tony, then turned again to face Ziva. "What?" Gibbs asked apparently confused.

" Well… Tony sent an email to Abby and, an email to Mcgee, making it appear that they were from the other, and it broke them up." Ziva said sure that would get the message across.

"What have you done DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked quietly as he slapped the piece of paper onto the table and left.

"Where do you think he's going?" Tony asked Ziva as they quietly exited the directors office.

"Probably the lab, to see Abby." Ziva replied as if it were obvious.

"Right…" Tony grimaced.

"Abs?" Gibbs called into the silent lab, well almost silent. If you listened closely enough you could hear faint crying from the ballistics lab. Gibbs made his way back and rapped on the doorframe attracting Abby's attention.

"What!" Abby screamed.

Gibbs took a moment before responding, Abby looked very, well un-Abby. Mascara was running down her cheeks following the continuous trail of tears. Her hair was down and tangled, and she had removed her lipstick. Gibbs sat down and pulled Abby into his lap before he started to talk.

"Abs, what's wrong?"

"What'd you mean 'what's wrong'? I'm never speaking to Tony again!" Abby choked through her sobs.

"Now Abs, you don't really mean that…" Gibbs started.

"I DO! HE, HE… GIBBS HE CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO ME AND EXPECT TO GET OFF CLEAN!... Can he?" Abby's green eyes were looking at Gibbs wide with expectation.

"I don't know Abs, can he?"

"Gibbs! You're supposed to tell me that! Not make me think about it!" Abby cried.

"Abby there are two things I need to tell you, then you can go for today." Gibbs said suddenly changing the subject. "First, Tony would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you like a sister."

"But!" Abby interrupted but stopped when she saw Gibbs's serious face.

"Second, Mcgee resigned." Gibbs stated quickly and he loosened his arms around Abby in preparation for her reaction.

"WHAT?" Abby screamed jumping up. "I have to go…" Abby said not really explaining herself as she ran out of the lab.

Abby made her way to the parking garage somehow without anyone seeing her, but unfortunately she ran into Ducky as she was climbing into her car.

"Dear Abigail, what ever is the matter?" Ducky questioned in a way only he can.

"Not now." Abby responded harshly as she closed the door. Ducky not being one to get deep into these types of things, just walked off as if the incident had never happened.

Thirty minutes later Abby was pulling up to Mcgee's apartment building. She parked the car and ran up to Mcgee's apartment. Apartment number three. "Wow…" Abby said under her breath noting that the door to the apartment hadn't changed one bit, she wondered if the inside was still the same. She was about to knock but immediately regretted coming, she almost turned around, but a click from the door stopped her. The door swung open to reveal Mcgee in jeans and white MIT t-shirt carrying a duffel bag.

"Abby!" He exclaimed immediately flustered. "Uh…What are you doing here?"

Abby couldn't reply her body was immediately racked with sobs.

"Abs, don't cry… please..." Mcgee was wondering if it would be awkward to hug her now. After about twenty seconds of just standing there in the hallway with Abby crying he led her into his apartment. He put down the duffel bag as he closed the door. When Abby just seemed to stand in the entryway, still sobbing he led her to his couch.

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Shhh… Abs it's okay…" he comforted.

"No Timmy… it's not…" Abby choked through her sobs. He pulled her closer and ran his hands through her tangled black hair. "You can't leave Timmy… you just can't…" Abby tried to reason.

"Abby I have to. I can't be around Tony anymore not after that. You're much more forgiving than I am…" Mcgee explained.

Abby sat up. "If you leave him you leave me." She stated simply. Mcgee had realized this too late.

"I know Abs… I realized that after I resigned. Then I knew I couldn't face you guys again, having to explain myself, and why I acted without thinking…" he trailed off. "Abby, I couldn't face you again." He said changing his mind immediately. "Not after everything that happened. Years, Years! Wasted! I thought you didn't love me, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Oh Tim…" Abby moaned. "I felt the same way…" she was interrupted by her phone ringing on the couch, it had fallen out of her pocket. Mcgee read the caller ID 'Ryan Jenkins'.

"Abs you better get that…" Mcgee said handing her the phone, that was still vibrating in his hands. Abby shivered as her skin touched his as she took the phone from his hand.

"Hello?" Abby sniffed.

" Abigail, where are you? We had a lunch date twenty minutes ago." She heard the voice of her current boyfriend fill her ears.

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry, today has been crazy at work." She apologized. Tim gave her a funny look, and she gave him her look that said 'well it's the truth isn't it?'. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot."

"That's okay, I guess." He replied sounding heartbroken.

Abby who's extremely compassionate was almost brought to tears by the hurt in his voice. "Listen, why don't you come over for breakfast tomorrow? I'll make chocolate chip pancakes." Abby said with a smile.

"That sounds great. See you then." *Beep*

Mcgee was immediately filled with a wave of emotions. _Hadn't Abby just confirmed she loved him? Or was it just him loving her? If Abby loved him, why would she make a date with someone else?_ His thoughts were interrupted as Abby leaned back into his chest. He smiled feeling her heartbeat against his skin, it was a feeling he'd missed for years now, and he wasn't going to let Ryan ruin it.

"Tim…" Abby started, but trailed off before saying anything.

"Yes Abs?" he questioned interested in what she was going to say.

"I love you. Not like a friend, I love you love you." Abby said quietly her bright green eyes peering into his. Tears reached his eyes as he opened his mouth to reply.

"I love you too Abs." he replied quietly before squeezing her. "More than you can imagine."

It was four hours later when Abby and Mcgee woke up after drifting off to sleep. They awoke to the high pitched ringing of Mcgee's cell. "Mcgee…" he said groggily into the phone.

"Mcgee! Is Abby with you?" He heard the voice of Tony on the other end and he almost hung up.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" He replied harshly.

"Well considering the fact I'm about to get fired for loosing her, a lot!" he replied.

"Why didn't you just call her?" Mcgee asked confused.

"I tried, her phone's off." Tony replied. "Now is she with you?" Mcgee glanced at the coffee table to see a dark phone and he couldn't help but grin when he saw the dark screen, of her turned off phone.

"Yeah Tony, chill, she's fine. Tell Gibbs not to worry, I have to go." He said simply and he hung up.

"Abs? Why'd you turn your phone off?" Tim questioned interested.

A still half asleep Abby replied. "I dunno… Why?"

"Well you almost gave Gibbs a heart attack, he couldn't find you." He replied with a smile.

"Oh crap!" She cried reaching for her phone.

"Chill Abs, I told Tony to tell him you're fine."

"It doesn't matter he'll never believe Tony, or you for that matter he'll have to hear it from me…" She stopped talking as someone picked up on the other side of the phone call.

"Calm down Gibbs, I'm fine… Yeah… I'm at Tim's… Yes, I promise… I'm going home right now… yes… okay… but… fine…goodnight oh great one." She hung up. "I have to go home, and take tomorrow off…apparently. The going home thing I get, I mean it's getting late…"

"I'll take you." Tim replied immediately.

"Well thank you. I might just take you up on that offer." Abby smiled as she got up. "Okay, come on Tim." She said yawning.

"Maybe I should drive." He said with a smirk noting how tired Abby appeared. Abby silently agreed with another yawn.

Mcgee easily made the drive from his apartment to Abby's even though he hadn't done it for a long time. It was still familiar. Once they arrived at Abby's apartment he glanced over to see her sleeping peacefully. He climbed out of the car and went around to the side to wake her up, but couldn't find it in his heart to wake her, so instead he carried her up to her apartment pausing only momentarily at the door. He reached up to the top of the door frame where Abby had always kept a key for him, it was still there. He smiled as he unlocked the door, and placed the key back. After gently placing Abby on her bed he went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch exhausted from the long day.

Abby woke up the next morning to her alarm clock… "Ugh…" She groaned as she rolled out of bed. She groggily made her way into the shower and finally fifteen minutes later was wide awake and thinking. _Hmmm… When did I get home last night? Oh right Tim brought me… I wish I could go to work today…And OH RYAN'S COMING. Crap, crap, crap…_ Abby made her way to the kitchen and started up her griddle.

She had just finished mixing the pancake mix when there was a knock on the door. She placed the bowl gently on the counter and raced to the door. She swung the door open.

"Hi Ryan!" Abby cried giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ryan seemed very distracted "Abby?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah…?" She asked back, just as confused.

Ryan lifted a finger to point to her couch. "Who the heck is that?"

_**Author's Note: Mwa ha ha… Yeah I'm enjoying Cliffhangers, they make it easier to write the next chapter. Well review!**_


	3. Saving You

_**Ryan lifted a finger to point to her couch. "Who the heck is that?"**_

Abby's gaze followed his finger to the couch and she gasped. Mcgee was still there, and it didn't look like Ryan would be too understanding. "Uh, that's Timothy Mcgee… my… co-worker…" She said trying to make the situation much less tense.

"And why might I ask, is he on your couch?" Ryan asked racking his brain for some logical explanation.

"Well, that I don't really know." Abby replied sounding curious herself. It was the truth, she had assumed he would have gone home last night after brining her home, but apparently not.

"Well do tell what you do know." Ryan demanded obviously getting angry.

"I know that 2+2=4 and that the square root of pi is 1.7724538509055160272…" Abby started in a typical response for her.

"ABBY! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" Ryan asked obviously irritated.

"Well a dang lot of my skin…" She started again.

"ABIGAIL SCIUTO HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU AVIOD THIS SUBJECT! You will tell me… right now… why on earth this man might be on your couch, or I will just walk out this door and never speak to you again." Ryan was obviously fed up.

Abby was tempted to just let him go, but that's not something she'd do. "Tim brought me home last night." Abby stated simply.

"From where?" Ryan questioned hotly.

"His apartment." Abby replied honestly.

"Why… Abby… What… Huh?" He was starting to look genuinely hurt.

"Uh, well I guess now would be a good time to tell you, I dated Tim, about five years ago, and I guess I never really got over him…" She said wincing.

"Well I assume he's over you." Ryan replied hotly.

"I thought that too, until, well… you know how I said yesterday was a crazy day at work?" Abby asked wincing.

"Yes…" Ryan looked curious as to where this conversation would go.

"Well, it had a lot to do with the fact that apparently we both still like each other…"

Ryan took a deep breath in. "Abby, I understand, but I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." He said calmly as he walked out the front door.

Abby stood in the doorway for a moment before she closed the door and slid down it and burst into sobs. Finally Mcgee awoke to her sobs, after sleeping through the entire argument. "Abby?" He questioned groggily. When he received no reply and the sobs continued he rolled off the couch and made his way to the front door where he saw Abby head on her knees covered by her arms.

Tim sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Abs, what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulders. When he received no reply he tried again. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing." Abby said simply. "It was me, I was careless…" Abby said looking directly at him then returning her head to her arms.

"Oh Abby! Ryan, oh… Abby it was completely my fault, I never should have stayed, I was tired but I should have left, I mean you have a boyfriend…" he was stuttering.

"Had Tim, had a boyfriend." Abby said, it was muffled because she was talking into her knees, but he could tell what she was saying.

"Abby…I'm so sorry." He said softly into her ear. They stayed there for a good two hours before Mcgee spoke again. "Hey Abs, do you smell that?" He asked quietly.

Abby was about to respond when and loud bang and flames burst from the kitchen straight toward them.

Mcgee scooped Abby up in his arm and yanked the door open. He ran, ran as fast as he could while he screamed at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" Several doors opened to see smoke billowing down the hallway and one by one each apartment emptied and followed Mcgee and Abby down the twisted staircase in her building.

Mcgee heard another bang and he jumped out the door barely avoiding the revolving door from hitting him. A few short moments later the rest of the building's occupants emptied out and Mcgee was dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello… Yes… There's a fire… I don't really know what building… It's kind of engulfed in flames… Yes… Yes it's just off Lincoln Street… Thank You." Mcgee then directed his attention to Abby. "You okay Abs?" he asked quietly.

"I… how… what happened Tim?" She asked as she watched the fire in front of her.

"I don't really know Abs." Moments later several fire trucks had arrived at the scene along with several ambulances. Abby and Mcgee were directed to the closest ambulance to be checked for burns. Mcgee insisted they check Abby before he allowed either paramedic's attention to come to him. Once it was decided the worst damage sustained by her was a fractured wrist, Mcgee had accidentally hit her hand on the stair rail in his haste to get out of the building.

Mcgee was just being cleared to leave the ambulance as two black cars pulled up. The occupants of those cars were as follows. Tony still in his pajamas looking very alert and ready for action. Ziva in a blood red dress that she had obviously been wearing since last night. Director Vance wearing a typical work outfit chewing a toothpick, as always. Ducky and Palmer in scrubs stained with blood and other such things. And Lastly Gibbs, flashing his badge allowing the group into the scene.

"Abigail Sciuto." Gibbs stated immediately to the first paramedic he saw and he was directed to the ambulance that Mcgee was helping Abby climb out of.

"Abby!" The group cried as they rushed to her. Abby was immediately pulled into a hug by Tony.

"Abby, I was so worried about you… That the last thing I would ever say to you…" Abby could see the tears forming in Tony's eyes.

"It's okay Tony. Not that I'm not extremely mad at you… but… it's okay." Abby said softly just to him. Ducky was next to approach and he thought twice as he saw her face as he was about to hug her.

"Oh, Abigail dear, you probably don't want this all over you…" He said as he looked down at his clothes. "However I'm very glad to know you're all right. Same to you Timothy." He said turning the attention of the group to him.

"Why exactly are you here?" Palmer asked blatantly in a way only he can.

"Uh…I was just, talking to Abby when her kitchen burst into flames." He explained, it was the half truth, and no one needed to know the other half.

Abby looked at him then to Gibbs who was giving him a stare that could kill. "Gibbs, calm down."

"Abby you could have died!" He exclaimed not taking his eyes off Mcgee. "And for all I know, he started the fire…" Gibbs was obviously not ready to handle something like this, not after all that had happened to his team yesterday.

"He didn't. In fact he saved my life." She said meaningfully.

"What?" The group asked again.

"Well I was crying and not really paying attention to anything, it was Tim who noticed the smell, and then he carried me out of the building. I never would have gotten out." Abby turned to Tim and gazed into his eyes, which had been fixed on her for the entire conversation.

"Ahem." Vance decided it was time to interrupt. "May I speak to you for a moment Timothy?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." Mcgee responded and he followed him to the car.

"Now Timothy, do you really want to resign. You're one of our best agents, and I haven't yet filed your resignation…because, well really, because I want you to work for us still." He finished not exactly eloquently.

"Sir, I would love to come back. Thank you. Now is it all right…"

"Go. Join them." Vance replied smiling.

Mcgee jogged over. "Abs should I take you to the hospital now?" He asked.

"Hospital!" Ziva cried.

"Don't worry about it Ziv. I just have a fracture in my wrist, they just don't have enough supplies to deal with it here, plus they want me to go to Bethesda." Abby said comforting her friend. "Yeah Tim that'd be great." She said as she turned to go to the car.

"Mcgee!" Gibbs called as he was about to follow. "Give me a minute Abs!" he called and got a thumbs up from her as she climbed into the car.

"Yes Boss?" Mcgee asked.

"Does that mean I'm still you're boss?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes Sir." Mcgee replied.

"Okay, well what I was going to tell you was that if you ever hurt her…"

"I won't." He interrupted.

"Well if you do, you'll have me to deal with, not Tony." Gibbs said harshly then his face turned softer. "Now go on Abs is waiting."

It was three hours later that Abby and Mcgee entered the bullpen. In addition to the team, Ducky, Palmer, and Sarah, Mcgee's sister, were assembled.

"TIM!" Sarah cried. "Tony called to say you were in a fire, he said you were fine… but….Are you fine?" She questioned out of breath.

"Yes Sarah, I'm fine." She immediately changed her attention to Abby. She had always been rather fond of Abby and her independence.

"Abby! What… is your wrist okay?" She asked interested.

"Don't worry Sarah, it's just a minor fracture, I just have to wear this brace, I don't even need a cast." She said attempting to calm down the young girl.

Just then Vance walked in. "Oh Abby. We just got word from the fire department. You're apartment… We'll needless to say, it's basically gone. The good news, the fire was pretty contained, and there was only one death."

"WHO!" Abby cried, wondering just who's death she'd have to live with as she knew the fire had started in her apartment.

"Abby, calm down, it was just Mrs. Abram's canary." Vance said quickly

"No… I don't believe it…" Abby said "That wretched thing finally died! If I knew fire would kill it I would have set my apartment on fire years ago!"

Vance looked at her curiously then muttered, "You know I don't even want to know." He said as he headed up to his office.

"Abigail!" Ducky greeted this time giving her a hug.

"Ducky! You cleaned up." She stated the obvious as there was nothing else to say.

"Abby you really should rest." Gibbs said noting just how tired Abby appeared.

Mcgee who was seated at his desk, pulled Abby onto his lap. It was some time later and the bullpen had cleared and for the first time in the past two days Abby took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma of Tim, her Tim. She sighed.

"What's wrong Abs?" he asked quietly into her ear.

"Nothing Timmy." She replied with another sigh. Mcgee squeezed her and she looked up and peered into his eyes. It was only a moment before their lips met and for the first time in five years Abby felt that feeling, that told her everything would be all right.

After a moment Abby and Mcgee looked up after they heard a low whistle, and they saw Tony.

"Man Mcgee's got a babe." Tony said gaping. Abby turned bright red before turning to Mcgee to kiss him again, this time ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Tony across the bullpen.

_**Author's Note: Okay so that's basically the end of the wrath of Abby against Tony, but I want to continue because I'm having fun. So I'm looking forward to writing more. If anyone has any ideas Private Message me, since I want to keep the surprises coming. Please review!**_


	4. Finding Strength

Abby and Mcgee were just getting into the elevator when Vance headed down the stairs to head home.

"You mind holding the door?" He called to them. Mcgee the gentleman he was stood and held the door open for him. "Thank you, the sooner I get home the better, my wife's already mad I missed dinner." *Ding* Abby and Mcgee stepped out of the elevator as it reached Abby's lab.

"Talk to you tomorrow Leon." Abby said as she waltzed into her lab. She reached her office and took in a sharp breath.

"Abs? What's wrong!" Mcgee asked worriedly as he came up behind her.''

Abby turned to face him. "Tim, this is all I have…" She said gesturing to the things around her office. "I have nothing!" She said as tears started to roll again.

"Abby! You have plenty! You have what really matters to you don't you, Bert, your music…" Mcgee started to comfort her.

"You're forgetting something." She said quietly.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"I have you." She said with a grin he couldn't resist.

"You're not half as lucky as I, for I have you." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. Abby began surveying the room looking for something more comfortable to change into. Still unsuccessful ten minutes later, Gibbs entered the lab.

"Anything you need Abs?" he asked as he hugged her.

"Honestly, I'm having issues finding clothes. What I'm wearing isn't particularly comfortable, and It smells like smoke…"Abby said quietly, she was feeling very self conscious. She wasn't used to being unable to provide for herself. The last time she had asked for something she honestly couldn't get for herself she was about twenty.

"Go see Ducky, he's still downstairs, he'll find you something. Anything else?" Abby shook her head, and he made his leave.

"Abby, you want me to go get you something to wear so you can set up your futon?" He said motioning to the bed she kept in a corner of her lab.

"Uh, would you mind switching me? My wrist is quite sore and I'd rather not…"

"Enough said. Go on scram, when you're back your bed will be waiting."

"Thank you Tim." She said peering into his eyes for a moment before pivoting on her toes to the elevator.

The one floor ride to Autopsy was completely uneventful. "Hey duckman!" She called into his office forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"Abigail, you don't have to cover your feelings from me, I can tell." He said smiling at the girl he thought of as a granddaughter. Abby smiled at him then got to the point.

"I'm here for something to wear." She said awkwardly.

"Dear me! I should have thought to bring you up something, after all you wouldn't want to wear that all day. One moment, I'll get you something." He said heading into the room where they kept their scrubs. He came back holding a set of bright red scrubs. "Back from when we reused them, hid blood stains better. Oh but these weren't used…" He smiled and handed them to her.

"Thanks" She said with a nod and headed out the door and back to her lab. She made a quick stop in the restroom to change. She threw her clothing onto her desk as she entered her lab. She smiled as she read the note she found sitting next to Bert on her bed. _Abby, I'm going to get you some basic things from the grocery store around the corner. (i.e. toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, etc.) I should be back in the next hour. Love, Tim. _

She placed the note carefully on her desk and climbed into bed. The warmth the automatically felt from being somewhere she knew was safe was enough to cause her to drift off into dreamland before Mcgee made it back.

"Abby I couldn't find…" He started as he entered the office, but he stopped short seeing her asleep. She looked like an angel, he black hair laying next to her, her face clear from make-up. It was odd how she looked very, different, but still like her. He placed the shopping bag on her desk and made his way to the door, he turned back one more to admire the ebony black locks laying next to her. "Sleep well love." He said quietly as he left.

The next morning when Abby woke she checked the time on her phone, 4 AM. She moaned her back was sore, as was her head. She went over to her desk and opened up the bag silently praying Mcgee had gotten aspirin at the store. She smiled as she pulled out the red bottle, he really did know her, at least he knew her enough to know she got stressed a lot and wouldn't handle the morning too well without some sort of pain killer. After taking her medicine, she sifted through the bag to find a hair brush and some ponytail holders. She grabbed the brush and gently let it run through her hair once she was satisfied that all the knots were out of her hair she picked up a black elastic and slid half her hair through it, she repeated this action to the other side. She reached into the bag once more and found herself disappointed, no makeup. She wasn't used to being without makeup, in fact the last time she hadn't worn makeup to work was when Kate died. However, the last time she wore her pajamas to work was when she had swine flu, so today was already a bit odd.

After becoming satisfied and deciding she was presentable she made her way up to the bullpen where she found Tony and Ziva already at work. She checked the clock, it was only four thirty. "Might I ask why you're here this early?" Abby asked with a smile as she entered into the bullpen.

"Well I'm here to do my paperwork that I didn't do last night." Ziva said simply.

"And I'm here waiting for you…" Tony said blushing.

"Oh really?" Abby said with a smirk on her face. "Did you not know I was taken?"

"Abby! I just wanted to apologize, I truly feel awful and I know I shouldn't have ever gotten in between you and Mcgee. I see now he really does care about you." Tony explained.

"I know Tony… I know." She said as he enveloped her into a hug.

"I was so afraid you would never forgive me." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Tony! You couldn't get rid of me if you tried!" Abby said as she stifled a laugh. It's hard to watch Tony cry, and not laugh. He was always so in check of his emotions, that when they betrayed them it was usually for the worse.

It was just then that Mcgee came running into the bullpen clutching a plastic bag. "Abby! I woke up this morning and realized I didn't get you any makeup… so I picked you up this." He said handing her the bag.

"Aw Tim you're so sweet." She said and pecked him on the cheek as she headed off for the restroom to apply the newly acquired makeup. Ziva followed close on her tail.

"So…" She started not as eloquently as usual.

"Ziva, what is it?" Abby asked through her teeth, she wasn't really in the mood to have a girl talk right now, particularly not with Ziva.

"I was just wondering, how…. How serious you and Mcgee were before…" Ziva said feeling like an outsider in her own home.

"Well, I can tell you I knew I would always love him the first time I met him. However, I wasn't as sure if he loved me back. So when I got that email, I just assumed he didn't, cried for a few days, then semi got over it. But in truth I'll tell you I never really got over him." She said flashing Ziva a wicked grin as she opened her eyeliner and started to apply it.

"So, you and Mcgee… It seems weird, but perfect." Ziva said with a giggle.

Abby surprisingly more into the talk they were having then she expected to be replied as she finished her eye makeup. "It does seem sort of weird and I've always thought that. The only thing we really have in common is technology. But you're right it's perfect. Every time he gets near me I just know, that… I'm safe." She said stopping to look at herself in the mirror all that was left were her lips.

"How do you do that?" Ziva asked suddenly becoming off topic.

"Do what?" Abby said confused.

"Wear all that makeup… I can barely stand the mascara and lip gloss I put on every morning…" Ziva said admiring Abby.

"I dunno… it's just… normal for me I guess." She said as the finished painting her lips bright red.

"And I see why Mcgee finds you attractive…" She commented noting Abby's oddly different appearance with makeup.

"Speaking of him… He's probably waiting for me. Let's go." It was now seven and people would start to arrive at work soon.

Abby and Ziva made their way to the bullpen making small talk the entire way, as not to attract attention. When they reached the bullpen they discovered the entire team had made it in, including Jimmy, who was sitting on Tony's desk they were obviously discussing either girls, or video games. It was hard to tell which. Ziva sat down at her desk and submitted her paperwork. As Abby went over to Mcgee who was sitting in his desk chair observing his surroundings. She sat down on his lap.

"There you are." He said with a grin. "You know I like you just as much when you have no makeup on as I do when you're wearing it." He whispered into her ear. Making her giggle, she was starting to notice more and more the little things he noticed about her, things she didn't even think about.

"Thanks Mcgee." She said with a grin. It was just then that Gibbs spoke for the first time since she'd entered the room.

"Abs, can we talk for a minute?" Gibbs asked eying her sitting in Mcgee's arms.

"Sure." She said getting up quickly. She followed him to the elevator, the place for all private conversations.

Gibbs clicked the emergency stop. "Abby, what exactly are you planning to do now?"

"What do you mean Gibbs?" She asked wanting a bit more specific of a question.

"Abby, you don't have a home, a bed, food, you're pretty much homeless." Gibbs said matter of factly. It was as the tears pricked Abby's eyes he realized he had gone to far.

"Thank you Gibbs. I really needed someone to explain to me how much of a failure I am right now." She said angrily as she started up the elevator. Gibbs got out and waited for Abby to follow, but she didn't. She closed the elevator doors and went down to her lab.

When Mcgee noticed Abby not returning, he jogged to the elevator himself and went down to her lab. It was the third time he'd entered the lab to hear no music, but crying.

This time instead of calling for her, he just made his way towards the sobs and eventually found her hugging Bert under her desk. Mcgee squatted down next to her, being unable to hold her he just sat there and waited for her to talk.

"Gibbs… He… He…He said…" She started softly.

"Abby if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He said softly.

"But… I don't have… I don't have anywhere to live…" Abby said her lips quivering.

"Abby! You honestly don't think I'd expect you to stay here do you Abs?" Mcgee asked shocked. She nodded. "Abby! I know how bad that futon hurts your back, I honestly felt bad about leaving you here just last night! I was going to ask you later today if you wanted to stay in my guest bedroom. My sister's been staying there so it's a lot cleaner then it used to be. I even have the closet available for clothing…" He stopped as he noticed Abby's unwavering gaze.

"Thank you Timmy." She said quietly.

"No problem Abs." He said and paused as she stifled a yawn. "Come on Abs, you didn't get enough sleep last night." He said as he helped her up. The two of them made a brief stop in the bullpen to pick up Mcgee's keys and to tell Gibbs they we're leaving. Well at least Mcgee did, Abby avoided him the entire time.

After arriving at Mcgee's apartment and saying goodnight she made her way to the second bedroom in his apartment. After opening the door she could tell he had changed it a bit since Sarah had been there. For one thing, the blankets, were put on sideways so she could stick her feet out the end. For another everything in the room, was completely irrelevant to Abby's home. He had obviously taken out things that he knew she wouldn't want to see, as they would be much too painful to think about.

She sighed and took in a deep breath. The room seemed perfect, but something was really starting to bother her, the temperature. She noted the window was open letting cool air in, but it wasn't doing much of anything as far as she could tell. "Mcgee." She called quietly, and he was there in an instant.

"Abs, what's wrong?" He asked sensing tension in her voice. "Geez Abby! Why's the window open? It's freezing in here!" He said as he walked over to pull it shut.

"It's cold in here?" She asked shaking.

"Yeah…" He said and he turned around to face her. "Abs! What's wrong?" He cried.

"I dunno, but I'm burning up…" She replied softly.

"I'm calling Ducky." Mcgee said simply.

"No!" Abby cried.

"And why not?"

"Because… He's busy enough." She said sharply.

"Well like it or not, I'm having you checked out, and he's the only one I'd trust with you." He argued.

"Fine."

"Fine."

It was twenty minutes later when Ducky arrived at Mcgee's apartment. "What's her temperature?" He asked immediately as he entered her bedroom.

"101.9" Mcgee replied as Abby moaned.

"Abigail… Come on… Don't make this any harder than it is. I need to check you for the flu, chicken pox, measles, mumps…"

"I had the chicken pox when I was six." She said grumpily into her pillow.

"Well then I can cross that off the list." He said trying to lighten the mood of the young girl.

"Ducky! Just… Go away!" She nearly screamed at him.

"Oh dear." He said making a sudden realization. "Timothy would you join me in the hall for a moment?" he asked and the younger agent followed.

"What's wrong with Abby?" He asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Well often after life changing events, particularly unpleasant ones, the human mind gets anxiety, it starts reliving the moment. Which explains Abby's fever. Another common thing to happen with females is that they get just plain moody, no real reason behind it, but they just are." Ducky explained.

"Ahhh. So it's nothing serious?" Mcgee asked.

"I don't believe so, nothing else seemed to be wrong with her. I suggest doing what she wishes. If she wants you near stay near, if not, stay far away. Try a cold compress to help the fever go down, and call me if she isn't better in the morning." Just then a sob came through the door. "Oh, and expect mood swings… lots of them…" He said as he left the agent to care for Abby.

Mcgee approached Abby's door and knocked.

"WHAT?" She screamed through her tears.

"Do you want me in there, or out here?" He asked calmly.

"Timmy!" She exclaimed through the door. At this he was confused, until she continued. "Come back Timmy!" She was crying. He opened the door to find Abby sitting on top of her bed the blankets in a heap on the floor.

"What's wrong with me Tim?" She asked quietly, her temper had obviously calmed down quite a bit.

"Ducky says you're having anxiety about the fire. The best we can do is try to lower your fever." He said simplifying what Ducky had said. "I'll go get you a cold compress and one of my shirts." He said quickly before leaving.

_One of his shirts?_ Abby thought in confusion. _Why on earth do I need one of his shirts?_ Just then Mcgee returned with a cold compress and a short sleeve button up top of his.

"Change into this, I'll be back to get you situated." He said before turning to leave.

"Tim?" She asked and he turned to face her again. "Why am I wearing your shirt?"

"Because Abs, you're wearing excessive amounts of fabric, making it more difficult to lower your body temperature, and you have nothing else to wear that would apply now do you?" He finished. She shook her head and changed into the shirt as he left. She was much more comfortable. The window had been re-opened and the cold compress was helping her think so much better. It wasn't until Mcgee returned with a thermometer that Abby thought about her temperature.

She immediately opened her mouth and let Mcgee put the thermometer under her tongue. "100 even." Mcgee reported and Abby replied with a groan. "Come on Abs, at least it's going down." He said half with compassion and half with annoyance. She muttered something into her pillow. "What was that Abby?"

"Nothing!" She replied as cheerfully as she could muster.

Mcgee glanced at the clock. 10 PM. "Hey Abs, I'm going to go to bed, if you need me just call." He said as he walked out the door. Abby watched as the door closed behind him. She started to think, _Why on earth am I doing this to myself. I've been in worse situations before, and I was perfectly fine! But all of a sudden I'm breaking down after one stupid little thing! WHY? I shouldn't be doing this I should be perfectly fine…_  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" She screamed before bursting into tears. She buried her face into her pillows as Mcgee came in.

"Abby?" He exclaimed, obviously half asleep. He looked over and saw her crying into her pillow, he sat down next to her. "Shhh… Abs, come on, you'll only make yourself worse…" He said as he rubbed her back.

"Timmy what did I do?" She asked him softly. When he didn't respond she elaborated. "I'm not this weak, why am I acting like this?"

"Abby! You think you're weak? Abby you're anything but that! You, lost everything, you had possibly everything that could go wrong happen to you in less than twenty-four hours and you think you're weak because you can't handle it all?" He asked obviously shocked. Abby looked at him, obviously deep in thought. "Abby you're the smartest, bravest woman I've ever met." Abby finally removed her face from the pillow and looked directly at him.

"You really mean that?" She asked her eyes still damp from tears.

"Of course I do Abby." He whispered into her ear immediately placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She sighed, only this time it was a sigh of content, rather than one of frustration.

"I love you Tim." She said softly.

"I love you Abby." He replied equally as soft. It took several hours for Abby to feel well enough to fall asleep, but when she did It was in Tim's warm arms.

_**Author's Note: Awwww. Ain't it adorable! This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, not one I was super excited about, but it was necessary to make the transition for the next chapter. Review!**_


	5. The Scuttlebutt

"I'm here to pick up a special order under the name of Thom E. Gemcity." Mcgee said to the cashier.

"Oh yes, that just got in. Let me get it for you." The cashier said to him. Mcgee started walking around the store looking at It's merchandise and was caught off guard when he heard a voice right behind him.

"So, probie's finally upgrading watches?" He instantly recognized the voice to belong to none other than Tony DiNozzo.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." He said hastily before turning away from his co-worker.

"Well then, why are you in here?" Tony questioned obviously confused. Just then the cashier emerged from the back.

"Mr. Gemcity?" He asked in Tim's direction. "Silver, black diamond, two rubies, correct?"

"Uh yeah…" He said quietly and snapped the box shut.

"MCGROOM!" Tony screamed across the store.

"Shut up!" he replied as he tried to make his way past him and out of the store. When he was unsuccessful he sighed. "Tony what do you want?"

"Your pin number…" Tony started in a very Abby answer.

"Tony, you can't tell anyone!" Mcgee stated as he stared right at him.

"What will you do about it!" He asked scoffing.

"Tony." He started growling under his breath. "You've already messed our relationship up enough. Would you just stay out of this?" That was all it took for Tony to retreat and allow Mcgee to leave.

He continued to walk through the mall. It was a Saturday and the team wasn't working on a case, meaning he had the whole day to himself. Abby had gone to a forensics conference in Albuquerque and would be home that night, but in the meantime he was preparing for something he'd been planning for the past several months.

Finding out Abby actually did love him had put the thought into his mind, but almost loosing her, that shoved and pushed the idea into his mind. He was going to ask Abby to marry him. He'd been planning it since January, it was now March. March 26th to be exact. The day before Abby's birthday.

Secretly Mcgee had arranged for everyone to go out to dinner with them at Abby's favorite restaurant, China Eve. There not only would it be a birthday party for her, he was going to propose. He had special ordered a ring, it was silver metal, which wrapped around a black diamond and two red rubies. Not only was it extremely elegant, it was very Abby.

Abby was still living at Mcgee's apartment and had slowly been re-acquiring things she needed. She was very insistent upon the point that she would move out soon, which caused him to chuckle, because if everything went according to plan tomorrow, that wouldn't be necessary.

It was when he heard Ziva's voice that he snapped back to realization. "MCGEE WATCH OUT!" She cried from across the food court as he almost ran into a pretzel cart. She jogged over to him. "Mcgee what got into you?" She asked as she bent over to pick up the white bag he'd dropped. She realized she was holding an empty bag and looked to the floor to see what it's contents had been and she saw the ring box. "Mcgee?" She asked expectantly.

"How? What did you guys plan this or something?" He exclaimed at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked handing the box to him.

"Tony, and you… next Palmer will…"

"Hey guys!" greeted Palmer.

"WHAT?" He nearly screamed as Tony caught up with them.

"Office party?" Tony asked jokingly, then he noticed the ring box. "So you guys know too?"

"Know what?" Jimmy asked not aware of what had happened.

"That Mcgee's going to plop the question to Abby." Ziva said excitedly.

"Pop… Ziva… Not Plop…" Tony said putting his face in his hands.

"Noted." She said quickly. "Now let's see it!"

"See what?" Mcgee asked.

"The ring of course!" She said as if it should be obvious.

"Wait… What's he going to ask Abby?" Jimmy asked confused.

"I question the IQ of someone who has to ask that." Tony stated alarmed.

"Come on Mcgee!" Ziva was a bit too excited as she accidentally hit Jimmy's glasses of his face.

"NO!" He nearly screamed. Just then Gibbs and Ducky walked up.

"Timothy?" Ducky questioned the younger agent who was on the verge of throwing whatever was in his hand.

"What?" He growled. Ducky slowly made his way over to him and took the object out of his hand and was surprised to find a black velvet box.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on here?" Gibbs said over the noise of the arguments that were starting.

"Maybe we should take this out of the main area…" Ducky said and the group agreed by following Gibbs and Ducky to by the vending machines, where they continued the conversation.

"So what is going on?" Ducky asked calmly and the three agents plus Palmer started talking at once.

"I just want the box back so I can leave."

"Tony thinks I'm stupid."

"Palmer is complete idiot."

"Why exactly are we all here?"

"HEY!" Came from Gibbs in an attempt to quiet everything down. It seemed to work, even the vending machine maintenance man was at a loss for words as he avoided Gibbs' glance. "Mcgee, since this seems to be centered around you, why don't you explain." He suggested.

"I'd rather just leave…" He muttered before starting into his explanation. "I really don't have all that much to do with it, all I need is that box back, then I can go." He said rather quietly.

"Come on! Just tell them." Tony cried. "Fine I will. Mcgee's gonna ask Abby to marry him." He said simply.

"Ooooooh!" Escaped from Palmer's lips with a tone of realization.

Gibbs had to try hard to keep the shock from showing on his face as he let this news sink in. _He was going to ask Abby, Abby… To marry him… _

"Well that's wonderful news!" Ducky said giving Mcgee a pat on the back and handing him the box.

"It was, until everyone but her knew about it!" He exclaimed obviously angered as he stormed off to the parking lot.

"Oh dear." Ducky said as he followed him out to try and comfort him. Gibbs turned to stare at what was left of his team.

"Might I ask exactly why all of you are harassing Mcgee?" He asked with a stern glare as he clutched his coffee cup.

"Sorry Gibbs." Ziva said noting the sensitivity of the subject. Which immediately triggered a similar response from Jimmy. Tony however was less willing to apologize. After Gibbs dismissed Ziva and Palmer, he had a conversation with Tony.

"You really think you have any business messing with this?" Gibbs asked obviously angry.

"No boss." He said knowing what was coming.

"You stay out of this Tony! Do you understand me?" Tony nodded in response. "I do not want you anywhere that both Abby and Mcgee are until you know for a fact that you can no longer interfere with this part of their lives."

"Wait… Abby's birthday party tomorrow!" He exclaimed thinking of how hurt Abby would be if he weren't there.

"I don't want you there DiNozzo, and I don't think Mcgee does either." He said sternly.

"Gibbs!" He started to protest.

"NO!"

"Fine." Tony said as he sulked away.

It was ten o'clock at night when Abby got home from her conference. Mcgee opened the door as soon as he heard her key in the lock.

"Abby!" He greeted and kissed her.

"Hi Tim." She said obviously worn out from the trip. Mcgee picked up her suitcase and carried it to her room.

"Get some sleep Abs, we're going out with everyone tomorrow night for your birthday." She smiled in response. She hadn't seen the team since she left on Wednesday and she was looking forward to it.

"Okay Timmy. Night." She said her eyes shining brightly.

"Goodnight Abs." He said as he kissed her good night.

The next morning Abby awoke to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She lazily made her way to the bathroom between her and Mcgee's bedrooms. After taking a shower she changed into a pair of black jeans and a tight fitting red tee shirt sporting the logo of her favorite band, Brain Matter. She opened the door to the bathroom and was greeted by more than just the aroma of her breakfast. She was also greeted by Tim holding a bouquet of red and black roses.

"Awww. Tim they're beautiful." She said as she accepted them.

"Not compared to you." He replied with a smile as he planted a kiss on her lips, which she accepted with grace.

"Timothy Mcgee, I love you." She said as she caught her breath. They held hands as they made their way to the kitchen. Abby smiled as she sat down at the table which not only had blueberry pancakes, it also had a cup of hot chocolate topped with plenty of whipped cream. "You know me too well." She said with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked from the coffee pot where he was acquiring his morning drink of choice.

"Of course not Timmy!" She exclaimed through a mouth full of pancakes. She swallowed and started talking again. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked as she cut up another part of her pancakes.

"Well until six we have the whole day to do whatever you want." He said then went on. "But at six the team is meeting at China Eve to celebrate." The grin across Abby's face was worth everything to him, and he loved it.

"I was thinking we could go shopping actually. I need a dress if we're going to China Eve and I honestly don't have one." She said avoiding eye contact. The losses from the fire, were still a sensitive issue with Abby. He put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I think that's an excellent idea." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "We'll head to Frankie's as soon as you're done eating." He said recalling her favorite dress store.

Abby finished her breakfast and finished getting ready to go. "Okay Tim." She said but was interrupted by his lips crushing hers. "Tim...?" She questioned.

"Sorry… you're just so…I dunno… I love you Abs." He said uncomfortably.

"Well I love you too!" she said as she hugged him. "Let's get going, it's nearly noon!"

It was four hours later that Abby was finally satisfied with her shopping trip. Tim, after spending the entire time sitting in a hard plastic chair by the cash register, had no idea what she had bought. "You ready?" He asked as she emerged with a dress in a plastic bag and a shoe box.

"Yup, just need to pay…" She started but he cut her off.

"No. I'll pay, I insist." He said thinking she would find that quite silly in a couple of hours.

Abby stood back and allowed Mcgee to pay without too much protest, but she decided to sulk her way home. Her mind was changed in an instant when his lips brushed across hers on the way to the car.

When they arrived at Mcgee's apartment both went to their respective rooms to chance. It was only a matter of minutes before Mcgee was waiting in the kitchen wearing a pair of black slacks and a light green shirt, one that Abby had always loved. It was another hour before Abby emerged from her room, and Tim couldn't help but gasp.

He couldn't help but stare as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Her hair, wasn't pulled up as it usually was, instead it was in ringlets held back by a simple silver band. Her shoulders were bare exposing her healthy pale skin. He followed the skin until he reached the dress, which was a stunning shade of red. The dress flowed perfectly with her body showing of every perfect curve. The top of the dress was simple, it was ever so slightly scrunched as it flowed into the mid section of the dress. The mid section appeared to wrap around her torso in two directions providing a simple, yet elegant feel. However the skirt of the dress was what had Tim still staring. The skirt started in different places around the torso, in the front, just above the bellybutton, in the back at the base of her spine. The skirt almost appeared pleated, but it wasn't quite as it flowed just a bit too much. The skirt ended just below the knees leaving the skin beneath it uncovered, unless you count the simple black pumps that were on her feet.

Out of all the things running through Mcgee's mind only one of them would escape his lips. "Wow." He said very softly.

"You like it?" Abby asked shyly, for some reason appearing extremely self conscious.

"Yes Abby! I love it! What's wrong though…?" He asked unable to note the obvious self consciousness emanating from her.

"It's nothing Mcgee." She said mumbling.

"It's not nothing if it's making you this upset!" He said simply.

"Well… I sort of have…I… There's…" She was trying to figure out how to word something that was obviously something she hadn't talked about before.

"Abby, what is it?" He asked quietly to comfort her.

"You remember Michael Mauer right?" Abby said sullenly.

"Abby, I swear he was supposed to be in prison for the rest of his…" Mcgee started ranting as he headed to phone someone, who she assumed to be Gibbs.

"MCGEE!" She called. "Calm down! It's not that, it's actually really silly…"

"Abby." He said in his way that meant he wanted an answer but he wouldn't force it out of her.

"The last time I had a sleeveless dress, or that I wore one anyway, was on the night I broke up with him. And it… it makes me think of that… which… this sounds stupid… but for some reason, I feel like you'll break up with me." She finished softly and he enveloped her in a hug thinking of the irony. He didn't want to break up with her, in fact he wanted to do just the opposite, he wanted to marry her, she of course didn't know this yet. So all he could do was attempt to persuade her otherwise.

"Abby. I would never… never hurt you like that." He said as he held her closer.

"But someday Tim… you might…" She said as she buried her head into his chest and broke into sobs. He was trying hard to refrain from laughing, somehow he succeeded.

"Abby. I'll promise you that I'll prove that I have no intentions to hurt you. Until then you'll just have to trust me." It was just then that he noticed the time on the wall 5:50. "Abby! We have to be there in Ten minutes, and no offense… but your makeup… it's seen better days." He said noting the smeared eye makeup.

"Crap! Okay, Mcgee you go tell everyone I'm on my way, I'll meet you guys there." She said as she headed to the bathroom as quickly as she could in her heels. Mcgee made his way out to his Porsche and climbed in.

He was five minutes late when he finally arrived at China Eve, he found all of the team waiting there, well all the team except Tony, but he was sure he was coming.

"Sorry guys! Abby's on her way." He said explaining her absence. He walked up to the podium and said. "Sciuto for seven." He said and she responded with a cheerful: right this way and led them to a round table near the front doors.

It was twenty minutes later when Abby finally entered the restraunt, still unnoticed by the team. She was feeling rather low on caffeine and decided to grab a quick can of Caf-Pow from the vending machines in the waiting area. She squeezed past a maintenance worker and placed in fifty cents and moments later was subtlety drinking it against the wall, attempting to remain unnoticed until she finished. She was surprised when the worker started talking to her.

"You a part of that group?" He asked noting that she was staring at the table where her team was seated.

"Uh yeah… I was just… getting a bit of caffeine in before I sat down." She said with a smile.

"Well I heard that the one sitting next to the young man with the round glasses…"

"Tim?"

"Sure… I heard he's gonna pop the question to his girl tonight." He said with a grin. "I bet it's her right over there." He said pointing to Ziva, who was currently laughing at something Mcgee had said.

It took all the strength Abby could come up with to not fall over, none the less not laugh at the poor man, just trying to share some good old fashioned scuttlebutt. "Thanks." She said quietly as she disposed of her soda and made her way to the table in a daze.

"Happy Birthday Abby!" Could be heard from everyone at the table. Each in turn gave her a hug until she was seated down next to Mcgee. He reached for her hand but she immediately pulled it away, not thinking. She looked around the table and noticed an empty chair.

"Tony!" She exclaimed, realizing her best friend was missing.

"He's uh… Not coming…" Gibbs said not looking at Abby's face."

"Oh." She said sullenly, but she couldn't keep that mood for long as the appetizers made their way to the table.

Abby wasn't really eating, just picking at her food and pretending to eat it. In truth the butterflies in the pit of her stomach were preventing her from thinking of anything but Tim and his supposed proposal.

They had just finished the appetizers and were waiting for the main course when Tim thought it was the perfect time. He tapped his spoon to his glass which caused everyone at the table to hush immediately as they all knew what would be coming.

"I propose," He started and Abby's stomach flipped just from hearing the word. "That each of us make a toast to Abby. Jimmy would you like to start?" He asked hoping everyone would catch on he wished to be last. And they all did.

"Abby, you're an amazing scientist and… well… an awesome person in general." Jimmy said, obviously not having large amounts of experience with toasting to people.

Gibbs was next. "Abby, you've been like a daughter to me and I know times are hard. But I know, that you are strong enough to handle it all." He said with a smile. She forced a smile back which somehow triggered the butterflies to go wild.

Then Ziva. "Abby, I've known you for much less time than the rest of the team, but you seem like a sister to me. Always willing to help, no matter what. For that I am eternally grateful." Abby really did smile at that, at first her and Ziva hadn't really gotten along, but now, now they were nearly inseparable.

Ducky was the last before Mcgee. "Abigail, you are simply young. Young and wonderful, you know how to live life, and I wish for you to find nothing but happiness throughout the rest of it." Abby smiled but immediately her face went as pale as a sheet when Mcgee started to talk. Each person around the table staring at him with an expectant gaze.

"Abby, you are simply amazing, however, I don't want to spend one more birthday with you as a friend." He said almost harshly. Abby felt tears well up, this was not what she had expected at all, in fact hadn't he just promised her he would never hurt her again, and there he went. She immediately flipped back her focus to him with anger in her eyes. "Abby, I want to spend it with my wife." He said as he knelt down on the ground and pulled out the black box. "Abby, will you marry me?" He asked with almost pleading eyes.

It took Abby a moment before she got over the shock, even though she knew it was coming. She opened up the box slowly as words escaped from her mouth. Words no one heard.

"Abigail dear, speak up." Ducky said feeling no one else would. Tim sent a silent thank you in his direction.

"Yes Tim!" She gasped through her tears, which were not tears of sorrow, oh no they were tears of joy. He stood up and kissed her. It was not something he had done in front of the whole team before, but now he felt oddly comfortable with it. Abby had blushed for a moment, but then realized, Who cared what they thought, she was getting married! She had the right to kiss him!

Each person at the table took a turn to hug Abby, but the person who stood out the most was Gibbs who whispered into her ear: _Now if he ever, ever does something wrong… _She had already started giggling. "I know Gibbs. I know."

_**Author's Note: Now maybe it's just me but this chapter was downright hilarious. A few random notes. The dress was indeed based on a real dress. If you want to see a picture of it Message me. The next chapter should be an interesting one, however I want ideas from you! I want your help to write the story. And remember: Please review!**_


	6. Nothing Will Ever Change

The night Mcgee had proposed to Abby had led to discussions that neither Mcgee or Abby were expecting. Most of them involved wedding arrangements, everything from flowers to guests, but there were a few things like, how to rearrange the apartment in a way that it would work with them as a married couple, instead of just being roommates.

"Abby!" Mcgee called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked happily as entered the room, but she stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy… Why do you have all this stuff?" She asked motioning to the different kitchen supplies around the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know." He said with a laugh as he pulled out yet another frying pan. "I don't even cook…" He said motioning to all the supplies around the kitchen.

"You do too!" She cried remembering each and every thing he had made her. "Not a lot, but you do! And it's always delicious." She said, just melting thinking about the Parmesan Chicken Mcgee had made for Easter.

"Fine, but… What even is this?" He cried handing her a handle with a plastic ring attached.

"It's a kiwi peeler." She said putting it down. "We really should go through all this and give duplicates to a charity."

"That, is an excellent idea." He said pausing to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"But, might I suggest that we do it tomorrow?" She asked with a yawn.

"Of course, but what got you so wiped out?" He asked confused. All they'd been doing was checking for duplicates of things.

"Well I finished with figuring out the bedding, so I moved onto the library to compare your books to the ones in my office…"

"How did you know what books you have there?" Mcgee interrupted.

"Oh, I took an inventory for the fire insurance a few weeks ago. The list was still saved on my laptop. Anyway," She said again irritated from being interrupted "You have an awful lot of books, so I had to move a lot of them… It was a lot of work…"

Mcgee was on the verge of laughing, but he decided against it. Mcgee just so happened to have a system in his library, including a card catalog with the location of all his books. He could have saved her a lot of work, but she hadn't asked. "Well... What'd you find out?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap on the floor.

"We don't have a lot of the same books. We obviously both have copies of all your books, but I want to keep mine." She said smiling thinking of when she'd found out Tim was Thom E. Gemcity after she'd ordered an autographed copy of Deep Six. Mcgee couldn't help but laugh. "We also have a few of the same programming books, but I think I should just keep mine in the office, then we don't have to take them back and forth when we need them." She said. "Oh and we both have copies of Curious George goes to the country." She finished with a giggle.

"Why might I ask, do you have a copy of that in your office?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's Bert's favorite!" She cried. Which caused Mcgee to laugh, hard.

"Oh Abby, I love you." He said as he pulled her tighter to him. She snuggled her head into the crook of the neck and listened to his voice for a while giving occasional responses.

Mcgee wasn't too surprised when Abby stopped responding, it was around ten P.M. and she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Carefully he stood and carried Abby into her room. He almost laughed when he got there. Stuff, was piled everywhere, she'd obviously been looking for something. It didn't really matter, because no matter the reason for the mess, there was no way Abby would be sleeping on that bed. Immediately without hesitation he took her to his room, and placed her in the middle of his bed.

"Goodnight Abs." he said quietly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. He worked for at least another hour on organizing the kitchen and had ended up with around five boxes of things that were duplicates, two empty cupboards, and three empty drawers. Smiling at his success he made his way to the couch where he lay down with the intent of falling asleep, but his intentions were interrupted by a moan from his bedroom. He raced his way to his bedroom stopping just outside the door, where he knocked gently.

"Timmy…" He could hear through the door, though it was rather soft. He cracked open the door and saw Abby, shivering.

"Oh Abs!" He said as he rushed over to her. "I totally forgot my room has a separate heating unit, and it's on AC from when we were working… You must be freezing." He said has he held her in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"No Tim." She said quietly. "I'm not cold… I just… had a nightmare." She said appearing embarrassed.

"Oh." He said awkwardly. "Well, what was it about?" he asked quietly as not to startle her.

"It was horrible." She stated and she started to cry. "The whole team, and everyone, we were at your funeral…" She couldn't continue.

"Abs…. Shhhh… It's just a dream, I'm right here." He held her until she stopped. "And if it makes you feel any better, I have no intentions on dying anytime soon." He said with a smile. "Now you need some sleep, we have work in about… six hours." He said glancing at the alarm clock.

"Okay…Tim?"

"Yes Abs?" He asked turning back to her.

"Don't die okay?"

"I'll do my best." He said as he closed the door to his bedroom and made his way back to the couch.

The next morning, was to say the least, extremely hectic. Abby, had slept through the alarm in Tim's room, Tim hadn't even been in earshot of it. So they both slept until six forty, but were awoken by Sarah at the door.

"Sarah?" Mcgee asked groggily. "I thought you were coming at six-thirty…"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." She replied with a smile keeping a tight grip on Jethro's leash.

"LATE?" Mcgee's eyes widened. "ABBY! GET UP!" He screamed into the apartment. "Thanks for watching Jethro Sarah, but we need to get going, we must have slept through the alarm." He said sending his sister off and letting Jethro settle back into his apartment.

Abby groggily made her way into the kitchen. "What… Mcgee what time is it?" She asked eyeing Jethro.

"Almost seven!" He said throwing two pieces of bread into the toaster and heading to his bedroom to change.

Her eyes widened and she too headed to change. Moments later the two of them were in Mcgee's Porsche munching on toast.

"MCGEE!" Abby cried.

"What?"

"RED LI… oh now it's green…" She said as she took another bite out of her toast.

"Abby… I'm perfectly capable of noting colors on the stop light." He said impatiently.

"Oh come off it. You're just mad because we're stuck in traffic and we're already late."

"You're right… but you don't have to deal with Gibbs when you get there…" He said mumbling.

"Whatever." Abby said as she munched off the last bite of toast.

As they pulled into the garage Tim turned to Abby and asked, "Lunch today?"

"Maybe… depends on the workload." She turned and saw his hurt face. "At the very least you could pick up something and we can eat it in the squadroom."

"Why the squadroom…" Mcgee whined, and by this point Abby was getting rather annoyed with having to point out the obvious.

"Because, I have evidence in the lab. You spill something on anything and I may just have to convict you of murder." She said with a small smile.

They pulled into Mcgee's parking space. Abby gave him a quick kiss and called, "See you at lunch!" as she rushed for the elevators.

It was seven forty when Mcgee got to the squadroom. "You're late Mcgee!" Gibbs barked from his desk.

"I know, I'm sorry…I slept in." He said truthfully.

"Well don't let it happen again. Ziva and Tony are down keeping watch on the interrogation room. Mr. Reynolds and his lawyer are in there now." Gibbs said explaining the absence of the other two agents. "Why don't you go check with Ducky to see if he found anything in Lieutenant Olsen's body." Gibbs said, it was more of a demand than a request, so Mcgee headed back for the elevator.

When Mcgee entered autopsy he was ready for the worst, but was surprised to see Palmer stitching up the Lieutenant instead of the opposite. "Morning Palmer." Mcgee mumbled in his direction before going over to Ducky. "Find out anything Duck?"

"Not since Gibbs was here last." He stated as he stood up from his desk. "I send the blood samples up to Abby, but she hasn't gotten back to me." He said almost grumpily.

"Oh, Abby came in late today." Tim said hoping Abby wouldn't mind he'd told.

"Is everything alright?" Ducky asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, we just overslept." He said feeling sheepish.

"Well in that case, I'll give her another hour or so before I sent Jimmy up." Ducky said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked noting a look of pain in Mcgee's eyes.

"Well…Maybe." He hesitated. "Abby just has been having nightmares a lot lately, and I was wondering what you think she could do."

"Are they really that bad?" Ducky asked. "Because if they're just silly, let them be!"

"Well, normally no. But last night she had a particularly bad one." Tim gulped, and decided not to say more.

"Well… tell Abby if she wants help, to come talk to me." Ducky said and then he turned to Palmer. "NO! Jimmy, you need to CLOSE the eyelids before sending the body to the mortuary!" Tim left unnoticed.

When he made his way back to his desk, Gibbs came over and told him quietly, "I need to see you in Vance's office, now." With that Gibbs headed up the stairs. Mcgee looked around for any sign of him being in trouble, then made his own way up the stairs.

He was surprised to find Ducky in Vance's office as well, but he didn't think much of it. "Sit, sit." Vance said motioning to the table as he flicked off the television.

Gibbs, Mcgee, and Ducky all took a chair at the long table. Vance went to his desk and pulled out a case file and brought it with him to the table.

"As we all know, Ari Haswari has been gone for several years, which is good. Another thing you all know is we took out most of the people who would avenge his death. However one thing the three of you don't know, is that there is one man left." Vance paused, but no one said anything so he continued. "Saar Sagie," he said sending his photo up to the large screen above the table. "Was Ari's partner in business before Ari was sent here, as an assassin. Saar, was recently spotted by the FBI in DC, and we're not loosing this chance to catch him. However, Saar is legally in the states, so we can't just go arrest him, we need proof. His Daughter Aya, will give us just the chance we need. Timothy, this is where you come in. You're needed for a top secret undercover op. And when I say top secret, I mean only the people in this room know that it's going on."

By this point Gibbs was starting to tense up, "Saar? In DC?" He wasn't sure if he believed it. Ducky, was wondering why his presence was necessary, but he didn't question it just yet. And Mcgee, was to say the least, confused. Why would Vance want him, to go undercover?

"Um, Director?" Mcgee hesitated before continuing. "Why do you want me to go undercover?"

"I'm getting there Timothy." He said sternly. "Saar has several computers at his home, any of them could have information we need. However, getting to them legally is presenting a problem. We have remained unable to get a search warrant, and he's not going to let just anyone use his computers. This is where you come in Timothy. I need you, to get Aya, romantically interested in you." Mcgee gulped, this was not his type of job.

"Why can't Tony do it?" He interrupted.

"I'm getting there, once you have gained Aya's trust, Saar will be much more lenient with you being around their house. His daughter means everything to him and once you've gained her trust, you have his. I need you on this op as soon as possible, however there is a catch."

"What catch?" Mcgee asked almost groaning.

"You have to die." Vance stated which got a simultaneous _WHAT? _From everyone else in the room.

"Calm down, Timothy Mcgee, he can't exist at the same time as your undercover alias, it's too risky." Vance explained. "That is where you come in Doctor Mallard, we need to stage Timothy's death, and have you declare him dead."

"Director, I've told you before, I am not willing.." Ducky started.

"Oh don't worry Doctor, I have all of your necessary 'get out of jail free' cards already prepared." He said.

"Well then I'd love to be of assistance." Ducky replied.

"However, I still don't know if Timothy is willing. This op make take over a year to resolve."

"I MIGHT BE UNDERCOVER FOR A YEAR!" Mcgee was almost yelling.

"Yes, however, before you decline, you need to know that if you are not on this op, Abby, Ducky, and the rest of the team will all be in grave danger." Vance said with a straight face.

"I guess…I will… Under two conditions." Mcgee said sternly.

"Which are?" Vance questioned as he reached for a pad of paper and a pen to write them down.

"One, is that Abby and I can be married first, we've already done most of the planning and I don't want that to go to waste." Vance was about to interrupt but he continued. "Two, is that Abby will know about the op, she will know I am not really dead, and that is that. I refuse to allow her to believe I'm dead, not now…" He almost rambled.

"May I talk to Timothy in private please?" Vance asked and the other men left the room. "Might I ask, why you are so insistent with Abby knowing?" Vance asked.

"Well first off, I love her and I want to be her husband, and I know you would never go on an op like this and not tell your wife." Vance nodded in agreement. "And besides that, last night Abby had a nightmare about me being killed, and my funeral, and I just don't think she could take that if it happened in real life."

"You think she would take her own life?" Vance said almost shocked.

"I don't know… but I'm not willing to take that chance."

"I understand." He said and he headed to the phone. "Abby?... Can you come up to my office…. It's rather urgent…Thank You." He turned to Mcgee. "Abby's on her way up. I will fill her in on what she needs to know, and needs to know only, Understood?"

"Yes sir." Mcgee replied with a smile.

Moments later Abby rushed in to find Mcgee and Vance drinking coffee at the table. "I thought you said this was urgent!" Abby cried almost unbelieving of the sight she saw.

"Oh, it is Abby. Come sit." Vance said. "We have some important information you need to know, it's not something that's up for debate, or something you can change. You can't ask questions, because we can't tell you. We will tell you everything you can know." Vance explained and Abby nodded. "Timothy has been chosen to work an undercover op, one that may take up to a year. In order to ensure the fact that Timothy is not discovered to be undercover his death will be staged. There will be a crime scene, funeral, everything, however it will all be staged." Abby wasn't believing what she was hearing. "Timothy however has requested that the two of you are able to be married before he leaves." Abby snuck a look at Mcgee who obviously wished he could step in and say something.

"Okay." Was all Abby could think to say.

"Abby…" Mcgee started. But Vance gave him a look. "I'm not going to tell her anything else relating to the op." He said sternly, then he walked over to Abby. "Abby if you don't want to…" he started.

"Shhh. I do." She said quietly as they were having a whispered conversation, which Vance decided to allow.

"Abby, you have no idea how much this means to me to know that you'll by my wife the day I come back."

"You have no idea how much it means to me to have you be my husband." She said and she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you for allowing me to know about the op." Abby said to Vance. "I promise I will keep everything a secret from the people who don't know… who does know? Or can I not know that?"

"No Abby, we can tell you, myself, Gibbs, and Doctor Mallard, will be those here that will know." Vance said with a smile. "And I thank you Abby for your cooperation." With that Abby and Mcgee left to the lab.

"One thing Vance didn't tell you that you can…and need to know is that the wedding has to happen soon." Mcgee said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Like how soon?" Abby asked heading over to her Masspectrometer which was beeping like crazy.

"Like, in the next month if possible." Abby almost dropped the evidence jar she was holding.

"MONTH! Mcgee we just sent out the engagement announcements! People will think we're crazy!" Abby was starting to get stressed.

"Well I know I am… Crazy for you." He said with a grin.

"Uhn uh. You are not sweet talking your way out of this Tim." She said as she picked up a sheet of paper from the printer. "Tim is there any way to have it later?" She asked sternly.

"Well we could have it at the end of the month." He said with a grin. The grin remained on his face until she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Not funny." She stated as she headed to the ballistics lab. "Fine… The end of the month, but no sooner, I won't compromise on this Tim."

"Think about it Abs, a June wedding. It's the perfect time of year in D.C." Mcgee said with an almost glassy look in his eyes.

"Tim… MCGEE!" Abby shouted from her computer.

"huh…" He said incoherently.

"Take these." She said handing him a pile of folders. "To Gibbs. Tell him that this is all the proof we have against Peter Reynolds. And if he asks, it's definitely enough to convict him."

"On it." Mcgee said heading to the elevator.

"Wait!" Abby called after him and he pivoted so he was facing her.

"What Abs?" Mcgee asked impatiently.

"This." She said giving him a soft kiss. "I really _am _looking forward to a summer wedding." She said softly then she pushed him out the door.

Mcgee went into the squadroom and relayed the information to Gibbs, who promptly headed to interrogation with the envelopes. Mcgee quietly sat down to pick up on his paperwork that he was behind on.

He was just making his way to the bottom of the pile of paperwork when his phone rang, loudly. "Mcgee!" He almost shouted into the phone, possibly out of anxiousness to talk to someone, or possibly out of the desperate want to find anyone but Gibbs on the other end of the line.

"Hey Tim." Abby said. He winced as he checked his watch, he'd worked his way to their lunch break.

"Abby, I'm so sorry! I just got caught up…" He started to explain his absence.

"Tim, calm down. It's fine! I'm calling to let you know that Gibbs wanted me to work through my lunch break, and take it later. So I can't eat with you anyway." Abby said, obviously double-tasking.

Mcgee exhaled a sigh of relief. "Okay. Maybe tomorrow Abs." He was about to hang up the phone before he realized something. "Wait! What time will you be ready to go tonight?"

"Eh… twenty hundred at the latest. I'll come up when I'm ready." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be ready." He said and he heard a click on the other end. It was nothing personal, Abby was obviously busy. But he couldn't help but have his spirits lowered by the fact that Abby hadn't ended the call with her regular _I love you Tim. _ He sighed, and went back to work.

Abby was muttering to herself when Tony entered her lab. "Hey Abby!" He called.

"Gah! Tony! Didn't your mom teach you not to sneak up on people?" She questioned catching her breath. Tony laughed. "It's not funny, first Gibbs, now you, what's next?"

"Awww. Come on Abby! I just wanted to come say hi to my engaged best friend!" he said, trying to give her a hug, but she shrugged out of his arm.

"Not now Tony." She growled.

"Whoa! Something's got our bat all shook up!" Tony said to Ziva who was entering the lab.

"It's probably you. Most women don't enjoy being referred to as bats." Ziva said simply.

"No… it's this stupid wedding…" She muttered almost under her breath.

"I thought you were happy about marrying Mcgeek!" Tony said astonished.

"I am! I am!" Abby replied immediately, just as astonished. "It's just the wedding… it's not something I'm looking forward to planning…"

"I could help!" Ziva said jumping at the chance.

Abby could already envision ninjas lining the chapel. She knew that Ziva wouldn't really ever do something like that, but something in the back of her brain was telling her _Nuuuh-uhhh bad idea…_ So she simply said "Thanks, but I think I've got it."

Ziva was obviously preparing to beg, so she was grateful when Ducky's voice rang through the lab. "Abigail!" He called, and Abby turned and made a bee line to the video caller.

"Hey Ducky! What can I do for you?" She asked peering into the camera.

"I'm simply being used to relay information. Vance said…" Ducky started.

"Uhhh…" Abby interrupted. "TONY!" She yelled and he jumped, dropping the book he was holding. "Keep your paws off my stuff." Abby said, then she turned back to the camera.

Ducky had received the message she'd meant to send. She wasn't alone in the lab, making now a bad time to discuss Tim going undercover."Vance said that he'd like to meet with a group of us for dinner on Wednesday, I don't know who all is going, but I was told to invite you." He said, without missing a beat, in his half-truth.

"Okay. Thanks!" she replied, and she flipped off the camera.

Tony was pouting. "Why aren't I invited?"

"Because you're not." Abby replied simply.

"But why?" Tony asked, starting to sound like a child in a toy store.

She tried ignoring him, but when he persisted she replied, exasperated. "I don't know Tony! If you want to know so bad, why don't you go ask him your self?"

"Well I think I'll just go do that!" He said, and that he did, leaving Ziva and Abby in the lab.

"Ziva, I have a lot of work I need to…"

"Say no more. I've got to go stop Tony from humiliating himself." She said as she started for the door.

"Why would you do that?" Abby asked giving her a quizzical look.

"Because if he gets fired things will get really boring around here, _really_ fast." Abby laughed.

"Okay, see you." Abby said and she turned back to her computer. "Now where would I hide if I were an algorithm programmed to shut down a computer every four minutes…" Abby muttered to herself.

Mcgee had worked the rest of the day, without stopping. He didn't even look at a clock until Gibbs stood up to leave. "Heading out boss?" he asked.

"Yeah… It's twenty-one hundred, and pouring. Navigating home should be interesting…" Gibbs replied as he grabbed his jacket.

"TWENTY-ONE HUNDRED?" He cried and he checked the clock, indeed it was 9:08. He followed Gibbs to the elevator with a worried expression on his face.

"Something wrong Mcgee?" Gibbs asked as he punched the close door button followed by level 3 of parking.

Mcgee pushed level 2, Abby's lab. "Abby said she'd be ready to go over an hour ago at the latest. She was gonna come up when she was ready…" he trailed off. Just then the elevator doors opened and revealed the door to Abby's lab wide open. The lab appeared completely normal, until you looked at the floor. There you saw the backside of Abby's head. Mcgee pulled his gun from his holster, and Gibbs followed suit.

They quietly entered the lab and scanned it quickly for anything, or anyone, that didn't belong. When they saw nothing, Tim reached for Abby's shoulder, gun still in other hand.

Abby abruptly awoke and let out a small scream. "GAH… Mcgee, Gibbs! What?" she cried eying their drawn weapons.

"Well… from the elevator all we could see was you… lying on the floor…" Mcgee said sheepishly as he placed his gun back in it's holster, which Gibbs had already done.

"We were just being careful… we really can't be too careful right now…" Gibbs said helping Abby off the floor.

Abby glanced at the time, "Tim! I'm so sorry! I fell asleep waiting for AFIS…"

"It's okay Abs." Mcgee interrupted her as he put his arms around her from behind. "You ready to go?"

"I really should…" Abby started.

"No." Gibbs said simply. "Go home Abs, get some rest." With that Gibbs went back to the elevator and left.

Abby turned around to face Tim. "You really want to do this?" She asked quietly.

"Do what Abs?" He replied not sure what she was talking about.

"The undercover op… you really want to, leave?" Abby was on the verge of tears.

"No Abs, I don't." At that, Abby let her tears fall.

"Then why?" She asked peering into his eyes, looking for an honest answer.

"I can't… tell you." He said as he pulled her in for a hug. "But I can tell you, that it's because I have to."

"They can't make you…" Abby argued.

"No, they can't… but I still, have to."

Abby sighed and walked into her office. She started gathering her things so they could leave. "Is this anything like when I made that radioactive dye for Domino?" She asked as she came back into the lab.

"Sort of." Mcgee said, unsure of his own answer.

"Then, I understand." Abby said quietly. "But you have to come back." She said sternly.

Mcgee laughed. "I have full intentions to do so." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Abigail Sciuto, and _nothing _will _ever _change that."

"_Nothing?" _Abby asked.

"Nothing." Tim assured.

_**Author's Note: Awwwww, Abby and Mcgee are perfect together :D Note for readers: A lot of this chapter is useful information for future chapters, so make sure to pay attention to details. Also, I've been traveling out of areas with internet service so I've been writing a lot, so the next chapter should be up really shortly after this! (Besides that, I'm not in school anymore! SO NO HOMEWORK!) Thanks for reading! Please Review!**_


	7. The Beginning of The Rest of Thier Lives

The morning of June seventh was one greatly anticipated by the NCIS team. When the day finally came each team member could be found preparing for the day in a different way.

Tony was in his apartment, adjusting his black tie in the mirror. He was almost ready, his hair was gelled back, and his shoes were missing. "Mcgroom!" He called into his guest bedroom.

"What!" Mcgee called back.

"Do you know where my shoes are?" Tony asked as he walked into the guest bedroom. Just as he entered he was face to face with Mcgee, who was holding out a pair of black shoes.

"Here." Mcgee said, much ruder than intended.

"Okay, okay! Backing off!" Tony said as he went out the door. Mcgee had stayed at his apartment as part of the wedding tradition. Since Abby and him already shared an apartment, It was rather difficult to keep them from seeing each other until the wedding, so Mcgee had stayed at Tony's.

Tony had turned around to say something, but he was greeted by a door slamming, so he gave up hope and headed to the kitchen.

Mcgee sat down on the guest bed in Tony's apartment. Today, he was getting married, and a week from today, Timothy Mcgee, would be dead. It was quite odd to think of, but he tried to push that to the back of his mind. He couldn't let Tony know that something was wrong. In fact, he couldn't let anyone know. So he focused on getting ready for his wedding. He pulled on his tuxedo jacket and looked into the mirror. He wasn't used to seeing himself so, dressed up. Not even for high school prom had he worn a tuxedo. He was convinced that he looked ridiculous in them. However, Abby had helped him pick out this one. It was black, not one of those colors that don't occur in nature, and he thought it didn't actually look that bad, not that he'd admit it. His mother had told him he looked wonderful, which caused him to question whether or not he actually did, but he did trust Abby's opinion. And since she had said the same thing, he was forced to believe his mother.

After he put on his shoes, he opened up the door to join Tony, in the kitchen.

Gibbs sat in his kitchen, drinking a mug of coffee. He wasn't getting ready yet, though he probably should have been. He was comfortable in a pair of blue jeans, and a grey NIS t-shirt, but that wasn't exactly wedding appropriate. When Gibbs had woken up, he'd had full intentions to drink a mug of coffee and get ready, however, something about coffee made him think.

_Abby's getting married… She can't be getting married can she? She's just a kid, and kids don't get married. No… Abby's not a kid, she's a woman, a woman who finally found the love of her life. Normally, I think that marriages are created to be broken, but for some reason… Tim and Abby, they just…go together…_

His mind wandered for quite sometime before he looked at the clock. Giving a disgruntled sigh, he got up and headed upstairs to get ready for the wedding.

Ducky and Palmer could both be found at NCIS, as there was a body that needed to be attended to, and no one else could make it that morning. Though both the men were wearing scrubs, there were two suits hanging in the corner. One a light brown, belonging to Ducky, the other a dark blue, belonging to Jimmy.

"There are several scars up and down the torso of our Jane Doe. Most of them appear to be Medical scars… however this one…" Ducky said pointing to a heart shaped scar. "Does not."

"Well unless they started a 'choose your scar shape' option at the hospital, then probably not." Jimmy said, but immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

"Why is it that when ever you come up with something to say it's either something bluntly obvious, or something completely ridiculous?" Ducky asked eying his assistant. When he got no response, he continued. "No matter… We must be going, would you mind finishing up here Mr. Palmer?"

"Not at all doctor." Jimmy replied.

Ducky peeled the gloves off his hands and threw them into the waste bin. "Don't take too long, we must be at the church at ten." Ducky advised as he pulled out his suit.

Ziva pulled out two long garment bags and placed them on Abby's bed. She unzipped the one containing her dress first.

Her dress was simple, black, and elegant. It was originally a floor length ball gown, that Abby had loved. When Abby found out that they also had one in Sarah's size, she bought them both and had made adjustments, so they could be worn in the summer. The originally floor length skirt was now knee length, and it still flowed beautifully. The waist was tied with silk ribbon that wrapped around several times, but never appeared to tie anywhere. The bodice of the dress was plain black silk fabric, that clung to the skin, but not too tightly. The once long sleeves, were now non-existent, as there were simply two black straps over each shoulder, holding the dress up. Abby had embellished both dresses with a single silver squiggle pin, at the right shoulder, which added both a touch of personality, and something to attract a bit of attention.

Ziva had put her dress on and was brushing her hair by the time Abby came in.

"Wow…Ziva you look amazing!" Abby exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if the pin would work… but it definitely does!"

"Abby, it's perfect." Ziva assured her. "Now, you need to get dressed." Ziva said pointing to the second garment bag.

Abby sighed and unzipped the bag to reveal her dress. Against her original wishes, the dress was white. She had wanted a red, or black, or… anything _but _white. However in the interests of her about to be mother-in-law, she had given in, well sort of. She kept telling herself that _technically the dress is ivory, not white. _But that didn't seem to be helping much. She pulled the dress out from the bag and looked at it. The bodice was strapless, and it was embellished by a vintage rose beaded detail, which Abby happened to love. The flowers, weren't particularly large, but they weren't small either. The 12 roses that covered just the very top of the bodice, weren't too much, but they were definitely noticeable. The rest of the bodice was covered in an almost lacy fabric, but it was a bit too simple to be lace. The simple empire waist flowed into structured skirt that went to just below Abby's knees.

Ziva walked over to Abby, "Need some help?"

"Sure." Abby replied only half-heartedly. She had loved the dress when they bought it, but for some reason, Abby was sure that it wouldn't fit the right way now. Or that it would look silly with Mcgee's tuxedo.

Ziva picked up the dress and unzipped it. Sensing Abby's nervousness she comforted her. "Don't worry Abby, it looks great on you. You know that." Abby shrugged in response. "You know, the look on Mcgee's face when he sees you in this dress, will be… Well, interesting." Abby smiled as Ziva zipped up the dress. "Come on, look in the mirror." Ziva said softly, but Abby just shook her head. "Abby, if anything the dress looks better on you today than it did when we bought it." With that Abby couldn't help but turn and look.

She gasped. The dress, looked the same, if not better, as it did the day she bought it. Though it wasn't her favorite dress in the store (that one had been black and red), it was definitely her favorite one that had been "mother-in-law approved", or so Sarah called it.

Ziva smiled. "See I told you."

"Yeah, well… I'm allowed to be all, whatever-y. I'm getting married." Abby said with a grin.

"Of course Abby." Ziva replied, not wanting to get into an argument that neither of them would understand. "Now you need to get your hair done." Abby sighed and walked into the bathroom behind Ziva.

Director Vance was just getting out of the shower. Both he and his wife had been invited to the Mcgee-Sciuto wedding, and both would be attending. He was just finishing pulling on his grey suit coat when his wife came in. He put a kiss on her lips absent-mindedly.

"Something wrong Leon?" She asked. "You've seemed really side-tracked for the past month or so."

"Work." He responded, in a one word answer that he knew explained it all. His wife knew that his job was stressful, and that there was a lot, that he couldn't tell her.

"Oooh. Well, I'm going to go feed the kids. You'll be ready on time right Leon?" She asked eying his tie that was still on the bed.

"Yes honey." He replied as he reached for the tie. He wasn't looking forward to this day. He definitely wasn't looking forward to a week from today, the day he had to rip Abby's husband away from her.

He still couldn't believe she'd agreed, but it went to show just how much Abby loved him. He knew his wife never would have put up with something like that, and he never would have done something like that, he knew better. He finished tightening his tie, and made his way out the door.

It was noon when Abby stood behind the tall wooden oak doors to the chapel. And both Ziva and Sarah were fussing over her. Also waiting to make their way down the aisle were Rita, Mcgee's mother, Oliver, Mcgee's nephew who would be the ring bearer, Pepper, Mcgee's niece who would be the flower girl. In addition to them they had two of the three escorts, Evan, Abby's younger brother, who would escort Sarah. As well as Tony, who would escort Ziva. However, Gibbs, was missing. He was supposed to be escorting Rita down the aisle, as Mcgee's dad was unable to make it.

"Ziva?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes Abby?"

"Gibbs _is_ here right?"

"I don't know… I have not seen him… Tony!" Ziva called quietly.

"Have you seen Gibbs?" Ziva and Abby asked in unison.

"Erm…no…" Tony replied wincing.

"Great… just great… Gibbs, the closest thing I have to a father isn't going to show up for my wedding..." Abby started, but just then the doors to the hall they were waiting in swung open. "GIBBS!" Abby cried a bit too loudly and she rushed into his arms.

"Abby! I'm so sorry I'm late… My father…"

"Jackson?" Abby asked, even though he was obviously talking about him.

"Yes, he showed up at my house, so I had to get him ready to come." Gibbs explained as he led her to the line which was forming behind the doors. "Now Abby, I want you to know, that I honestly am happy for you and Timothy."

"You called him by his first name!" Abby said with a smile.

"Well, it is his wedding day. I can give him a bit of respect." He said as he put his hands on her bare shoulders. "You ready?"

Abby gulped. She'd been looking forward to this day since she was five, but then didn't every little girl? However all of a sudden, she wasn't ready. She shook her head in reply to Gibbs's inquiry.

Gibbs bent down to whisper into her ear. "You can face homicidal maniacs that want to kill you without fear. But when it comes to facing the people who love you, you're terrified?" Abby looked up assuming she would see Gibbs standing there, but she only saw his back, as he walked to take his place next to her mother-in-law.

_What…_She thought, but then she realized that there was music coming from behind the doors. She gulped and assumed what she thought was a bridal pose, though she wasn't exactly sure what one would be.

A moment later the doors swung open to reveal a chapel filled with people. Each of them were looking as the wedding party made their way down the aisle.

Pepper was the first one down the aisle and she dropped black and white rose petals every few feet. She was followed by Oliver who was trying desperately to avoid stepping on the flowers that littered the ground. Once Oliver was almost at the altar Rita and Gibbs stepped forward, and they also made their way down the aisle. When they were almost half way down the aisle, Sarah and Evan emerged followed almost immediately by Ziva and Tony. Once they were standing at their places at the front of the chapel, the music changed to something, slightly sweeter. And Abby walked through the huge doors.

Mcgee gasped. This was the first time he had seen Abby wear white. Well, unless you counted her Marilyn Monroe costume she had worn for Halloween, and that dress hadn't been altered to Abby. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his about to be bride. Her normal hairstyles had been abandoned completely, and she had a simple, yet elegant, twist at the nape of her neck. The hair that had naturally fallen had been curled, in small ringlets, and her bangs, seemed to have disappeared.

Mcgee stood at the altar, waiting for Abby to make her way down the aisle. After what seemed like several years, she finally took his hand in hers and made her last step forward.

Both Abby and Tim couldn't stop looking at each other throughout the entire ceremony. It wasn't until they had to get their rings from Oliver that they looked away, but it was only for a moment.

"You may now kiss the bride." With that Tim captured Abby's lips in his, and everyone in the room stood, clapping.

Just before the newest couple got down from the altar Tim whispered into Abby's ear. "I love you, Abigail Mcgee."

She shivered. It sounded so… her." She smiled up and kissed his cheek before stepping down to greet her family that was there.

The reception was much more, Abby, or one would say so. They kept the colors black and white for decorating the reception hall, but the atmosphere completely changed.

Instead of the classic wedding music, the hall was filled with Abby's favorite music, including but not limited to Brain Matter, Android Lust, and Suicide Commando.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Gibbs and his father were actually getting along for once, and Palmer wasn't making any comments that anyone wished they had never heard.

Rita Mcgee was just about to announce that it was time for the first dance between husband and wife when Ducky grabbed her arm.

"Mrs. Mcgee." He acknowledged her.

"Please, call me Rita… and you are?"

"Dr. Mallard, or Ducky."

"Well Ducky, how can I help you." She asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to let you know that your son is a wonderful young man." Ducky started on his intentions.

"Why thank you." She said smiling.

"And Abigail is a wonderful young lady." He finished, which caused Rita to inhale sharply. "I know she's different than how you imagined your son's bride to be. However, they're perfect for each other. I've seen it."

Rita was speechless. She hadn't known she was displaying her thoughts so publicly. When her son had called she had imagined Abby… differently. To say the least…

_"Hello?" Rita called into her phone._

_ "Hi mom." Tim replied._

_ "Timothy! What a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you?"_

_ "Well… I have some news…" He said hesitantly. _

_ "Okay…" She waited._

_ "I'm getting married." He blurted into the phone._

_ Rita gasped. Her son! Married! "Oh Timothy! That's amazing news! Who is she?"_

_ "Abigail, we work together." He replied._

_ Abigail, she immediately saw a girl with long blonde hair who wore pant suits, and knee length dresses. She was very well kept and could have walked off the cover of a magazine. "How wonderful! When's the wedding?" _

_ "We don't know yet, but you'll be the first to know." He assured. _

_ "Oh just wait until I tell your father!"_

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked quietly.

"Oh no. One of the things I'm required to do in my job is Physic Evaluations. I can read things most people can't." Ducky assured.

"But how can someone so… Goth…be so…" She was struggling for wording.

"Happy?" Ducky finished for her, she nodded. "Really it's just the way she dresses that you find different. Honestly Abby is one of the most compassionate, and loving people I have ever met. Often nicer to me than my own mother."

At that Rita couldn't help but smile. "I guess I was judging that book by it's cover." She said sheepishly. Ducky nodded. "So you think I should give her the benefit of the doubt?" Ducky replied with yet another nod. "Thank you Ducky. For saving me from hurting…"

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile and he walked away.

Suddenly Abby and Tim were approached by Rita. Tim put his arm protectively over Abby's shoulder expecting the worst. However he was surprised when she greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations to you both!" she started and hit a home run by ending with a, "Abigail you look amazing in that dress, though I do agree black compliments your skin tone better."

Tim's mouth fell open, and Abby smiled. "Thank you Rita." She said to her mother-in-law.

"You two ready for the first dance?" Rita asked, and they both nodded in response.

She stepped up to the microphone. "May I have your attention… Thank you. It's now time for the first dance between Tim and Abigail." She said with a hand gesture in their direction.

The music changed and Better Together, filled the air. Many people had questioned why they had chosen that song, and all they had said was that it was playing at the restraunt they had went to on their first date, and it just stuck.

Mcgee took Abby's hand in one hand and placed his other on her waist, and they began to glide across the dance floor.

For a moment they were the only ones dancing, but soon other couples joined in. Once Tim had determined that enough other people had started dancing, he began to talk.

"That was… unexpected." He said to Abby.

"What was?" Abby asked curiously.

"My mother… she's never that nice… to anyone!"

Abby laughed. "Well, maybe she just likes me." She said smugly.

"You're probably right… It's hard not to like you, Abigail Mcgee."

Abby shivered. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Mcgee questioned confused.

"Making me feel like the only person in the world that has ever felt this way." She replied, and she made a face meant to show disgust, but it hadn't worked.

He laughed and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Well they do look happy." Rita said to Ducky.

"They are happy Rita." Ducky replied with a smile. "They should be, they're… perfect."

"I see what you mean… No one could ever look that happy, if they weren't living in perfection." Rita said with a smile. "Thank you, for everything."

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do, the pleasure was mine." Ducky said, he gave a small bow and he walked off.

The rest of the reception went without fault. Abby and Rita both left as friends. Mcgee couldn't understand exactly what had changed her mind, but he decided not to worry about it.

After the reception Abby and Mcgee headed for the parking lot, with Tony close behind. They'd been expecting him to have covered their car in 'décor', but they weren't expecting quite so _much _of it.

Blocking all the doors from being open was plastic wrap, wrapped around at least fifty times. The windshield was covered in shaving cream declaring, "Abby& Tim-Forever" as well as "Tony was _NOT _here." Through the small part of the windows you could actually see through you could see that the entire car was filled with balloons.

Mcgee groaned. "Really Tony?" and Tony snapped his camera.

"Really probie." He took another snapshot. Abby went over to him and took the camera away. "Hey!"

"You, are possibly the most annoying person I know." She said through gritted teeth.

Just then Gibbs and Vance came out holding champagne glasses that were almost empty. "Whoa…" Gibbs started.

"Tony." They both said in unison. They headed for the car and began to 'unwrap' their car.

They were soon accompanied by Ducky and Jackson, who had the car decent for driving within as small amount of time as possible. Which Tony wasn't too happy about, but no one else seemed to care.

Gibbs gave Mcgee a pat on the back, and then he enveloped Abby in a hug. And he whispered into her ear. "Come back safe okay? I can't afford to loose you both."

Abby suddenly remembered what she'd been trying to forget and tears sprung to her eyes. She nodded and held onto Gibbs tighter. Gibbs placed a kiss on her forehead and let go of her. "Everything will be fine Abs." He assured her before he went to talk to Ducky before he left.

Tim wrapped an arm around Abby's waist which instantly calmed her, and led her to his Porsche. He opened her door and helped her in. Then he swung around the car and got into the drivers seat, and started the car.

They waved and smiled as they pulled out of the church parking lot. As soon as they were out of sight Tim turned to Abby. "You all right?" He asked worriedly.

"No." Abby replied simply as she stared out the window.

After a moment with no reply he tried again, with a different approach. "What's wrong?"

Abby sighed and replied. "Everything."

Tim tried not to take that personally, but he couldn't help it. "You regret…"

"Oh, no Tim! I don't regret marrying you." She said her eyes wide with surprise at what she'd portrayed. "I just, wish I weren't loosing you…so soon…"

"Abby you're not loosing me!"

"What if you don't come back?"

"I will, I promise."

"How can you promise…"

"Abby, I'm not doing this because I have to, or because I want to. I'm doing this to protect you."

"How is it…Right, you can't tell me."

"I can tell you everything will be okay, and that in a year, I'll be at home, with you."

Abby turned from the window to face Tim. "You promise?" And he nodded. Abby settled a bit into her seat. "I love you Tim."

"And I love you Abby."

_**Author's Note: Okay, I totally love Mcabby, in case you hadn't noticed! The next couple of chapters should be pretty fast writes since I have them all planned out in my head, so keep an eye out for updates. Dress Notes: Ziva's dress was NOT based on an actual dress, I thought it up. Abby's however was, though I changed a couple of things. Please Review! **_


	8. Faking It

"I think I'm gonna cry…" Tim said staring at his still intact Porsche.

Abby laughed. "Hey, it was _your_ idea to stage you driving into a ditch!"

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it…" He said with a gulp as Abby handed him a hammer. Gibbs and Vance came over sporting tee shirts and jeans, and they were carrying their 'tools' for beating up the car.

"Okay." Abby started. "Gibbs, take the rock… the middle sized one, to a couple of the windows." Gibbs nodded in reply. "Leon and Tim, work on beating up the frame with your hammers, and try a few rocks." Leon nodded, and Tim just looked even more depressed. "And I'll… Take the tires." She said as she smiled to herself.

Several hours later the group of four had systematically destroyed, Mcgee's car. The car was going to be placed in the bottom of a ditch, with Mcgee in it that night.

"Wow…" Abby breathed.

"What?" The three men asked in unison.

"That car looks amazing…" She finished.

"Amazing!" Mcgee snorted. "More like…"

"Oh stop whining!" Abby cried as she picked up part of the headlight that would need to go to the fake crime scene. Mcgee continued to pout for a moment, but was forced to stop when Gibbs and Leon made their way out of Gibbs's garage.

"Well… The car's all set." Gibbs said.

"We'll need you back around seven so Ducky can take care of you Tim." Leon said. Tim nodded and he took Abby's hand.

"You ready?" He asked her quietly. She nodded in response and walked with him out to her car.

Abby climbed into the drivers seat, and Tim didn't protest. Abby had been very upset for the last couple of days. After spending one week in Paris on their honeymoon Abby and Mcgee returned to D.C., but remained on vacation. It was the end of that second week of vacation and Abby was starting to get restless.

Abby pulled the car into her parking space at their apartment building, and killed the ignition. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car, a bit too quickly. She almost fell over but Tim caught her around the waist. He pulled her up and waited until he was sure she was stable before he loosened his grip.

"You okay Abs?" He asked, concerned.

Abby closed her eyes for a moment before responding. "I…I need to sit down." She said quietly.

Tim scooped Abby up in his arms and carried her to their apartment. He struggled a but to open the door, but he managed. He set her on the couch and straightened up. "You need anything?" He asked quietly. Abby shook her head, so he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

Abby settled, and then she let out a moan.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, obviously thinking he had hurt her.

"It smells like bacon in here…" She said disgustedly.

"You love bacon!" Tim exclaimed confused. "Besides… We haven't had bacon… since…forever."

"Well…it smells awful…" Abby said and she nestled her face into Tim's shirt. Tim, unsure of how to respond, just stroked her hair. It was over an hour before he said anything.

"I'm going to miss you Abs." He said to the back of her head. "It wasn't easy to choose to go. You know that right?" The back of her head replied with a nod. Her head turned to face him and his suspicions were confirmed, she had been crying.

Instead of trying to come up with something to say, he just held her. They spend the next several hours just sitting, enjoying what little time they had left.

It was an odd thing to explain. Tim wasn't really dying, but in a way he was. Timothy Mcgee would be declared dead in only a few hours, and he would be replaced by Timothy Graydon. A 32 year old accountant who is looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with.

It was 6:30 when Abby finally sat up. "You need to change your shirt." She said softly. Tim glanced down, saw the mascara stain and nodded. They both stood up, and Tim went to change shirts.

The car drive to Gibbs's house was made in silence. Tim drove Abby's car, and Abby spent the entire ride staring out the window. Tim carefully parked the car in front of Gibbs's house and got out. He opened Abby's door, and helped her out. All the while not uttering a single word.

Gibbs opened up his front door before either of them could knock and he led them into the living room. Ducky and Vance were both sitting with cups of coffee.

"Oh, hello Timothy. Hello Abigail." Ducky greeted and he stood to usher Tim down into Gibbs's basement. Abby started to follow, but Gibbs just shook his head no.

Abby took a seat on the couch and graciously accepted the Caf-Pow Gibbs offered her. The living room remained quiet, the only sounds to be heard were those of sipping coffee and pages of magazines. It felt uncomfortably similar to a hospital waiting room, only slightly less creepy.

Two hours later Ducky came upstairs and motioned for Gibbs to come over to him. They conversed for a few moments and Gibbs went to the kitchen, and came back with a package of unflavored gelatin which he handed to Ducky. Ducky promptly went back downstairs.

It was another hour before Ducky re-emerged from the basement, this time with Mcgee following. Abby gasped, she knew that Tim was supposed to look like he had been in a car crash, but she hadn't expected it to appear so, realistic. Gibbs rushed over to Tim and started murmuring in his direction, and Vance joined them. It appeared they were giving him instructions.

Several minutes later, Gibbs, Vance, and Ducky left Tim's side and went to set up some last minute things, leaving Tim and Abby alone.

Abby's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Tim stepped toward her hesitantly. When she didn't protest he came forward and pulled her into his arms. Abby immediately let the tears she'd been holding inside fall. "Shhhh. Abs, it's okay. Remember I'm not really dying… Shhhh" He tried to comfort her.

Abby couldn't calm down, and Tim couldn't understand why. "Abs? What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"It's… It's just like… the dream…" She choked through her tears and Tim flashed back to when Abby had been having nightmares. She had at one point had a nightmare that he had gotten into a fatal car crash, and she had to drag my body from the car. That had been one of the reoccurring ones, that kept her up for weeks before she finally got over them.

"Oh Abs…" He comforted her. "Shhhh…" He held her tight to his chest and kept trying to calm her down.

He still hadn't had any luck when Gibbs came back.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs said harshly, and he rushed over to Abby. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine…Gibbs…" Abby sniffed.

"Oh I can see that." Gibbs replied sarcastically.

"Honestly Gibbs." She protested. "I'm just…I don't know…"

Just then Ducky came in and saw the scene before him. "Well. Are you ready Timothy?" He asked and Gibbs looked at him incredulously.

"In case you hadn't noticed Duck, something's wrong here." Gibbs said harshly.

"I'm fine!" Abby protested.

"She's fine Jethro." Ducky said.

"How can you…" Gibbs was having a hard time understanding just what they meant. "How can she be fine?"

"Well… Fine may be the wrong word. But the only thing wrong is that she's loosing the one she loves." Ducky explained. Gibbs's lips formed a perfect circle of realization. He backed away and abandoned his mission.

"Timothy, Vance is already at the scene setting up the car." Ducky said. "We need to go."

Tim looked at Abby, but Abby couldn't look back. He reached for her chin and slowly pulled his face to his and gave her a sweet kiss. Then he dropped both her chin and her hand and followed Ducky out the front door.

Gibbs looked incredulously at Abby, then at Tim, then back to Abby. Suddenly he ran out the door after Tim.

"MCGEE!" He called after his agent. Once he had his attention He started again. "You're just going to leave her? Like that? Without a word?"

Tim started to get back into Ducky's car. "How can you do this?" Gibbs was nearly screaming.

"Gibbs." Tim started. "Just let me go. I can't…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WOULD PAY TO SAY ONE LAST THING TO SHANNON AND KELLY?" Gibbs was on the verge of tears, something that rarely happened, and had never happened in front of an agent.

"Gibbs. I have to do this my way, not yours." Tim said and he slammed his door shut.

Ducky started up the engine and they drove off.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to react. He would have done anything to say one last goodbye to Shannon, and Tim, he didn't want it? He was just about to follow them when Abby came out onto the porch. Gibbs turned to her "How can you just let him do that?" He asked curiously.

"I just can. Okay Gibbs?" She said and she opened the door to her hot rod.

"Wait, Abs!" Gibbs tried to follow her, but stepped back when she revved her engine. "Abs!" He called a little louder, but Abby wasn't listening. He gave up and Abby pulled out of his driveway and headed home.

_Don't cry… Don't cry… _Abby was fighting tears, trying not to blur her vision for the drive home, and she was losing. Her blurred vision made the drive home difficult, but after a couple of wrong turns, she made it.

She dug through her pocket in search of the key and came up empty handed. "Oh for the love of…" She started but was interrupted by one of her neighbors who was holding out her keys.

"You dropped these." The woman said handing her the keys.

"Thanks" Abby replied with a forced smile. She fumbled with the lock for a moment and finally burst through the door and slammed it shut.

Finally, somewhere she could be alone. Somewhere she didn't have to act like everything was fine.

Abby walked towards her bedroom, tossing her coat on the hall floor. She opened the door hesitantly. She was greeted by the familiar scent of her, their, room. The mix of his cologne, and the ever so faint smell of some of the chemicals from her lab lingered around the room.

She walked to the dresser and carefully retrieved a silver photo frame. She stared at the occupants of the photograph. One was her Tim, dressed in a black tuxedo. He was smiling and obviously enjoying dancing with his partner. The woman he was dancing with was one Abby wished she could find. She was beautiful. The skirt of the dress was spinning out perfectly as she moved with her obviously perfect match. Her head was thrown back, and she was laughing. The picture was perfect, and just looking at it made Abby miss Tim. Abby clutched the frame to her chest as she lied on her bed, crying.

At some point she fell asleep, but she was woken up around one by her phone. She flopped over onto her stomach so she could reach her phone.

"Yes…" Abby said dully.

"Abby!" Tony's voice rang through the phone. "Are you okay!"

"What?" Abby asked, still half asleep.

"Have you seen the news?" Tony sounded out of breath.

"Tony, what's going on?" Abby asked, still confused.

"They found Tim…" He started, but that was enough for a flood of emotions to get through the barrier that sleeping had created. Abby choked on a sob. "Abby?"

"Huh?" Abby asked coming back to reality.

"I asked if you wanted me to pick you up." Tony said, obviously confused.

"Uh…Sure…" Abby said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes…" Abby almost hung up, but he continued. "Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about…"

Abby hung up the phone, she wasn't ready, not today, not now. She'd never be able to face all the people who would come to mourn the loss of her husband, who didn't really die.

Ten minutes later Abby was sitting on her couch next to a black canvas bag she had filled with things she thought she might need throughout the day, and she was clutching Bert.

Suddenly a knock came from the door and Abby leapt up to answer it. She was greeted by an extremely wet Tony. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Abs." Tony said into her ear softly.

That was enough to cause Abby to move to tears. Tony picked up the canvas bag, and handed Abby Bert. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

They made their way through the pouring rain to Tony's Ferrari. Abby pulled open her door and slid into the passenger seat, Tony following suit, on the opposite side of the car.

Tony stuck his keys into the ignition and started up the car. He was just about to pull out of his parking space when he heard Abby's voice. "Tony?"

He pushed the brake. "Yes?"

"Thanks." She said quietly and a tear fell down her cheek.

Tony turned to hide his own tears that were beginning to form. "Anytime Abs."

It was about forty minutes later when Tony finally pulled into his parking spot at NCIS. He climbed out of his car and went around to open Abby's door. He was surprised to find her asleep. She had been awfully quiet, but it had never occurred to him that she had fallen asleep.

"Abs….Abs…Abby!" He called as he shook her awake.

"Huh…Oh" Abby said quietly as she climbed out of the car. She started silently toward the elevator while Tony locked up his car. Tony caught up with Abby and called the elevator.

The ride to the bullpen was awkward, to say the least. Tony was torn, he didn't know whether he should try to comfort Abby, or if he could look for comfort for himself. Abby was feeling similar conflictions. Eventually the doors slid open to reveal a rather busy room, for this time of day.

As soon as Ziva saw Abby she flicked off the television which was obviously a news broadcast on Tim's "tragic death". As soon as Abby turned the corner all the emotions she had held inside, washed over her. Ziva looked as if she had been crying, but she no longer had a desire to. Gibbs looked as if nothing had changed, there had been no loss as far as he was concerned. Or so he appeared, until he saw Abby.

The moment Gibbs saw Abby his entire expression changed. His 'all business' figure changed to something much more comforting. His face, which had displayed a stern uncaring expression. Changed to a sympathetic expression.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine Gibbs." She replied quietly. "Is he?"

"Downstairs." Gibbs said quickly.

"And can I…?"

"No."

"But Gibbs!"

"Abs, you know that you can't…" Gibbs stopped abruptly when he saw Ducky come in.

Ducky reached out for Abby's hand, which she graciously gave him. He started to lead her toward the elevator but was held back by Gibbs.

"Duck, you can't…" Gibbs said staring at Ducky.

"Jethro… She has every right." Ducky stated simply, and he called the elevator.

Moments later Abby was following Ducky into autopsy, shaking. She stopped abruptly at the doors. "I can't." She said quietly.

Ducky turned to face her. "Abigail. You don't have to if you don't want to. But I think Timothy would appreciate it." He held out his arm, as to suggest he would help her if she needed it.

She grabbed his arm, and walked into autopsy, and she gasped. "He's not dead is he?" She cried.

Ducky, unsure of how to respond to the question in a way that wouldn't be awkward if someone somehow got hold of the autopsy video feed, simply nodded.

Abby stepped toward her husband. "Oh Tim." She said quietly as she picked up his hand, and she giggled when she felt him flinch. Just then Ziva walked in.

"What is so funny?" She asked confused.

Abby turned abruptly, still holding Tim's hand. "Uh. Nothing." Abby said quickly. "I mean, It just… seems like he's still here. Doesn't it?"

"I suppose…" Ziva said, and then she turned to Ducky. "Gibbs would like to know if you found anything unusual in the autopsy."

Ducky shook his head. "Not a thing. Every injury he sustained matched the damage to the car, as far as I can tell… Abby will have to double check it of course."

"Sure Ducky…" Abby said, still a bit too happily for the present situation.

Tim, was having a hard time trying to resist opening his eyes. He knew Abby was there, as were Ducky and Ziva. He felt extremely helpless lying on a metal slab, pretending to be dead.

Once Ziva left autopsy Ducky turned to face Abby. "I'll let you have a moment." He said quietly before he followed Ziva out the doors.

Abby walked over to Tim and sat next to him on the table. "I should have said something earlier…When we were supposed to say goodbye… But Tim, I know why…Why you're doing this. Don't feel bad… I'll still love you, no matter what." Suddenly she felt movement on the side of her leg, where his hand was. She backed up and realized he was, very subtly finger spelling.

_I-L-L A-L-W-A-Y-S L-O-V-E Y-O-U T-O-O_

Abby smiled, but before she could reply Ducky came back in. "Abigail?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Gibbs and everyone else are waiting for you upstairs." He wrapped an arm around her, having noted her reluctance to leave. "Everything will be fine."

Upstairs in the squadroom Tony and Ziva were staring out the window.

"Why is it that it's always raining when something awful happens?" Tony asked. "It's almost like we're really just characters in some sick minded horror movie."

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"Rain is like… foreshadowing of horrible events in movies…" Tony explained.

"Or maybe… it's just rainy in D.C. a lot so you just _think _they relate, when really it's just a coincidence."

"In the immortal words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs 'I don't believe in coincidences.'"

"Do you honestly believe everything he says?" Ziva asked.

"Don't you?" Tony replied, dumbfounded.

"Usually…" Ziva said quickly, unsure of how to finish she just stopped.

"Hey Ziv?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or is something hinky going on?"

"I did think that something didn't…. what's that math term… for when you take one thing, and you put something else with it?"

"Add?" Tony replied confused.

"Yes, Add! Something's not adding up." Ziva said.

"Elaborate." Tony ordered.

"Well, isn't Abby handling this a little better than she should be?"

"Yes, but I've assumed it's because she hasn't let the reality sink in yet." Tony said. "A lot of people have trouble with that."

"She was laughing!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Laughing?" Tony asked.

"Yes, down in autopsy. She was sitting next to Mcgee, laughing!"

"Okay… that is a little weird… but it's Abby… She is weird!" Tony was attempting to reason with himself.

"Tony, no one is that weird." Ziva stated simply.

"Okay, but… There has got to be some explanation."

"I think that she's hiding something." Ziva said looking at the elevator doors, which were opening to reveal Abby and Ducky.

"But you're not going to try and figure out what it is…. Right?" Tony asked concerned.

"I never said that." Ziva said and she started to walk towards the squadroom.

"Wait! Ziva you can't just go prying into their lives like that." Tony said, exasperated.

"And Tony DiNozzo is going to be the one to stop me?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"Ziva, it's different this time. I can just tell…Leave her be." Tony said quietly.

Ziva was torn, half of her was desperate to know what was going on, and the other half wanted to listen to Tony's advice. "Give me one good reason."

"Ziva, Mcgee just died, and you're planning on going to hound Abby for information?" Tony asked blatantly.

Ziva was silent. She had armed herself with a response for anything Tony could say. Anything, but that.

"Like I said, let her be." Tony said quietly before he headed for the bullpen.

Abby was trying hard to control her emotions. Half of her wanted to scream and shout about how unfair life was and how she shouldn't have to do this. But the other half wanted to laugh about the reactions of those who thought Tim was actually dead.

"I think I'm gonna go start on the car…" Abby said as she headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" Tony called. "I'll come with you."

"Okay." Abby said with a smile. "Thanks."

Once Abby was working on examining blood splatter patterns Tony decided it couldn't hurt to ask a few questions.

"You okay Abby?" Tony asked carefully, as not to trigger any horrid reactions.

Abby paused, took a deep breath in, and responded. "I don't know Tony. I really don't know."

"Well you do know I'll always be here…if you ever need someone to talk to…" Tony said as he handed her a notebook and pen she was motioning for.

Abby smiled. "I know Tony."

Several minutes passed before Abby broke the silence. "Thank you." She said as tears started to fall.

"Oh Abby." Tony comforted as he pulled her into a hug. "Abby, everything will be okay."

"How can you all just say that!" Abby exclaimed. "Everyone is just so sure that everything will be just fine! What if it's not! Did any of you think about that?"

Tony was taken aback. Just a moment ago Abby had been completely accepting of his comfort, but now she had totally rejected it. "Abby! What's going on?"

"I can't tell you!" Abby cried as she threw the notebook she was writing on to the floor. She suddenly stormed out of the evidence garage.

Tony, unsure of what had happened picked up the notebook and read what she had been writing. He expected to find general scientific findings, but he was greeted by what looked like a smeared letter. He could only make out parts of it, but he started reading anyway.

_Tim,_

_ A year is only as long as you make it. Don't forget me…_

"Tony!" Abby screamed.

"Huh…Oh… you er… dropped this…" Tony stuttered.

"Gee… Thanks." Abby said sarcastically as she walked out of the room, with the notebook this time.

"A year?" Tony thought aloud. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

_**Author's Note: Well I hope you're enjoying it! If anyone has suggestions, I'd love them! Yes I am aware there is an NCIS episode called Faking It, and this chapter has nothing to do with it, I just couldn't come up with a better title. Please review! (It may or may not be inversely proportional to how quickly I write :D) **_


	9. Family

It had been three weeks since Tim had gone undercover, and things were running normally back at NCIS. Well almost normally. There was something askew in the life of Abigail Mcgee. It was a rainy Monday morning in July when Ducky found her crying, in autopsy.

"Abigail?" Ducky asked through the darkness of the room, he had yet to turn on the lights. He flicked them on to reveal Abby, crying on the floor, back against the wall, knees tucked in tight. He checked his watch: 6:00. "What's going on dear?" He asked crouching down so he was at her level.

After several moments of her not responding, he moved to sit next to her. "Abigail?" He asked again.

Abby looked up for a moment, but immediately returned her face to her knees. "Is it Timothy?" Ducky asked cautiously. Abby shook her head. "Did someone else do something?" he tried again and Abby's head shook the same way as before. "Abigail, do you know what's wrong?" Ducky tried, knowing sometimes people didn't know exactly what had caused them to be upset. This time he received a nod. "Well that's a start." He approved.

"Do you want to tell me?" Ducky asked and got a shrug in response. "Well, you may stay here as long as you like." He said standing up. "However, I need to get to work before Jethro comes down here this morning to see what I've found."

Ducky went and changed, hoping that when he came back Abby would be in a different state. His hopes were denied so he headed to a freezer locker. He pulled open the locker and pulled out the body.

Suddenly he heard noise coming from Abby's direction and he turned to see her running to the sink, to vomit.

Ducky rushed after her and held her hair back until she was finished. When Abby finally reached an upright position he presented her with a glass of water and a piece of gum, both of which she accepted graciously.

"Abigail are you ill?" Ducky asked worriedly as she began to unwrap the gum.

"No." Abby said turning for the door.

"Abigail!" Ducky called causing her to turn back. "No one just retches for the sake of doing so."

"It was the smell." Abby admitted.

"The smell?" Ducky asked confused.

Abby grimaced. "Yeah… Of you know… the corpse."

"Abigail! How on earth could you smell that from over here?" Ducky was beginning to worry.

Abby shrugged. "I've just been… sensitive to smells lately…" Abby noted Ducky's worried expression. "But don't worry. I'm fine." She assured him.

"Abigail…" Ducky said slowly. "Vomit… scent sensitivity…" he started listing off things he had noticed.

Abby looked back at him. _He couldn't have figured it out, could he?_ Suddenly she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Abigail, you're not pregnant are you?" Ducky asked her, immediately regretting it when she ran out the door, sobbing. "Oh dear…" He said to himself.

Just then Palmer arrived. "What's wrong with Abby?" He asked rather un- tactfully as he came into the room, peeling off his jacket.

"I'd rather not say just now." Ducky replied putting the body onto the autopsy table. "However I do wish to go talk to her. Do you think you can handle preparing Mr. Dennis for autopsy?" He questioned.

"Yes Doctor." Palmer replied immediately, heading to change.

Ducky made his way to the lab quietly. When he arrived he could tell she wasn't doing any better, considering the fact she was retching into her sink. He rushed over to hold her hair, which she had yet do to that morning, back.

Once Abby had rinsed out her mouth Ducky began talking. "Abigail, how long have you known?" Abby shrugged in response, and she turned to get to work. "Abigail…" Ducky warned.

"Fine! I'm pregnant!" Abby screamed at him. "You happy now?" She growled.

"Well, that depends." Ducky started. "Are you happy?"

"Not really." Abby replied, not looking away from her work.

"Now why might that be?" Ducky asked, walking around to stand by her.

"Because Donald." She replied, obviously steaming. "My husband… is gone. And I… now single handedly… have to have his child."

Ducky turned her face to face him. "Abigail. You don't honestly think you're alone?" He asked incredulously. Watching her response he continued. "Do you?"

Abby looked away. "I _am_ alone." She grimaced.

"Oh Abigail." Ducky comforted. "I will always be here, and so will Gibbs."

Abby shuddered. "No. Gibbs won't be there, I won't let him."

"And how are you planning to stop him?" Ducky asked, and reached for the piece of paper she was holding out. "Abigail! You can not resign!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Abby counter argued.

"Because Abigail. Timothy would never forgive you." Ducky stated simply.

Abby turned, her eyes already wet with tears. "I'm sorry, that was a little harsh…" Ducky said reaching to give Abby a hug.

About twenty minutes later Ducky was still trying to comfort Abby, when Gibbs came in.

"What you got Abs…" He started until he saw her crying into Ducky's arms. "Abs?" He asked, stepping over to rub her back. "Abs, what's wrong?"

When Abby didn't reply Ducky responded. "She's not feeling well Jethro." Ducky said not wanting to give away anything.

Gibbs immediately went pale. Abby rarely got sick, and when she did, it generally wasn't worth mentioning. "You need anything Abs?" He asked quietly. Abby shook her head. "Well, I'll be back later with a Caf-Pow."

"Uh…" Ducky started, unsure where to go with the situation. "Abigail will need some sleep, it's probably better if she isn't drinking caffeine."

Gibbs shrugged and left to go make sure his team was working.

"Thanks." Abby sniffed.

"Abigail, I can't cover for you for long. You work with a team of trained investigators, they're going to notice."

"I know." Abby sighed. "I just don't… I can't do this."

"Abigail! You don't honestly think that do you?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know what to think right now…" Abby said quietly.

Ducky after assuring that she would be fine, left to go talk to the director.

"Doctor?" Vance asked, surprised to see him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Timothy needs to come home." Ducky stated blatantly.

"What?" Vance asked, obviously confused.

"Abigail needs him back here, and soon."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vance replied.

Ducky was starting to get angry. "Look. I know this isn't something that is normally done, and I know you feel that it is impossible to bring him home. However, Abigail needs him here."

"Give me one good reason." Vance challenged.

Ducky, just about ready to spill the secret Abby had entrusted him with, was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Vance called. Ducky was surprised to see Abby there.

"Abigail?" He asked even though there was no question as to who she was.

"I need to speak to you… Privately, Director." Abby said quietly.

"Dr. Mallard, we'll continue our discussion later." Vance said excusing Ducky.

Once the door was shut Vance turned to face Abby. "What is this about?" He asked curiously. It was rare that Abby would come to him to discuss anything.

"I need to request maternity leave." Abby mumbled so it was impossible to understand.

"What?" Vance asked. "I can't understand you Abby."

"I need to request maternity leave." She said, clearly that time.

Vance's lips formed a perfect 'o' of realization. So that's what Ducky was talking about. Trying to treat it as he would with any other employee he finally replied. "Okay, you can ask one of the secretaries about the paperwork you need to fill out. Is there anything else you need?"

Vance realized treating this situation normally probably wasn't the best approach when Abby looked at him as if he was some sort of snake set on biting her. "Erm…" He said awkwardly to fill the silence.

"No, don't worry! I got the message! You don't have time to deal with me! I'll just leave!" Abby yelled heading for the door.

"Wait! Abby!" Vance called as she slammed the door. He sighed in defeat, realizing he had probably ruined whatever trust Abby had in him.

Abby was storming down the stairs when Tony looked up. "Whoa! Angry Abby alert!" He called quietly into the bullpen, grabbing Ziva's attention.

"What do you think is up?" Ziva asked.

"Abby's sick. Leave her alone." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.

"Sick?" Ziva asked.

"Abby's never sick." Tony stated. "What's really wrong?"

"Abby…is…sick…" Gibbs stated slowly as if it would explain it.

Just then Abby tore through the bullpen grabbing Gibbs on her way to the elevator.

As soon as they were in Gibbs flicked the emergency shut off. "What the…"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to be treated like this?" She asked half yelling.

Gibbs hesitated before asking, "Like what Abs?"

"Like I'm… I don't know!" She cried as she broke into sobs.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "Abs, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. Abby just shook her head in response. "Come on Abs, you can tell me anything."

"I can't…can't…" She started but she started feeling extremely dizzy. "Gibbs." She said faintly seeing darkness at the edges of her eyes.

"Abby!" Gibbs cried as she slipped into darkness. He flicked off the emergency switch and hit the button for autopsy.

"Duck!" Gibbs called as she carried Abby into autopsy.

Not looking up from his work he replied. "Jethro, I told you I wouldn't have results…"

"Abby!" He interrupted, causing Ducky to turn abruptly with a worried expression on his face. When he saw the limp figure in his arms he started giving out directions.

"Jethro, bring her here." He said pointing to an empty table. "Mr. Palmer I need a glass of water, and fast." He instructed his assistant.

"Abigail… Abigail…" Ducky said shaking Abby back to consciousness.

Gibbs was thoroughly relieved when Abby's eyelids finally fluttered open.

"Abigail, can you hear me?" Ducky asked her. Abby nodded in response. Ducky turned to Gibbs. "Jethro, would you mind stepping out for a moment?" he asked. Gibbs looked reluctant but silently agreed and stepped into the hall.

"All right Abigail." Ducky said with a sigh. "Do you know what brought that on?" When Abby shook her head no, Ducky sighed and started listing possibilities. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes. Well more than I usually do anyway." Abby replied.

"What about food? Have you been making sure you're eating enough nutrients?" He asked.

"Well…Not…Exactly?" Abby said with more a question in her voice than a statement.

Just then Palmer returned with the water. "Thank you Mr. Palmer." Ducky said handing Abby the water. "Drink." He commanded, a bit harshly and Abby obediently drank the water.

Just then Gibbs peered into the room. "Can I come back in yet?" He asked.

"Not just yet Jethro, give me another minute." Gibbs backed out of the room once more. "You too Mr. Palmer." He said to Palmer, causing him to flee the room.

"Abigail, you need to tell Jethro." Ducky said quietly.

"I…can't." Abby said. "I tried! But I just can't…"

"Would you like me to tell him for you?" Ducky asked carefully which caused Abby to nod in response. "All right then… Jethro!" Ducky called Gibbs in.

Gibbs smiled when he saw Abby sitting up on the side of the table looking much better than before. "So, what's the diagnosis duck?"

"Actually," Ducky started. "Abigail's diagnosis has been known for a while, it was a simple side effect." He explained.

"Well, what's wrong Abs?" He asked quietly turning to her.

Ducky, eying Abby decided it may be better if he told Gibbs without Abby. "Perhaps we should talk about this elsewhere." Ducky said gesturing to the door.

Abby said a silent thank you to Ducky for not making her endure the reaction she was dreading. She said quietly on the table waiting for them to come back.

"Jethro, Abigail's pregnant." Ducky said quietly, as not to let Abby hear it.

"WHAT!" Gibbs cried.

Ducky unsure of how to explain the situation any more than that, since he didn't know much more himself, took a deep breath and tried to calm him down. "Jethro, I myself didn't know until this morning, and I figured it out myself. I don't know much more."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" He asked incredulously.

"Jethro, she's terrified." Ducky said just as dubiously.

It was around half an hour later when Gibbs and Ducky re-entered autopsy.

"Come here Abs." Gibbs said quietly, holding out his arms for her. Once his arms were wrapped protectively around her he began again. "Everything's going to be fine." He comforted.

It was an odd thing, Gibbs never thought he would experience having a daughter who started her own family, but since the wedding Abby had felt more and more like his daughter. Someone he would do anything for.

"I can't do it Gibbs." Abby said quietly into his chest.

"Yes you can Abby!" Gibbs exclaimed. "You aren't alone. I'll always be here." He promised.

"Always?" Abby asked, her big green eyes peering into Gibbs' shocking blue ones.

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Gibbs." Abby said quietly.

Just then Ziva and Tony came waltzing in the door, with the new Probie, Jeremy Johnson, following close behind. "Hey Bossman!" Tony called, stopping abruptly when he saw Abby.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked curiously as Ziva walked over to Abby slowly.

"I'm fine." Abby sniffed, giving Ziva a hug, as Ziva was expecting. When Abby was sad about things she was even more of a hugger than usual. "I just… had to deal with something. But I'm fine now, I promise."

"If you say so Abs." Tony said turning to Gibbs. "Lieutenant Maxwell, Is not at home." Tony stated.

"Well DiNozzo, neither are you." Gibbs replied.

"Well of course not, I'm at work…Oooh. I get it!" Tony exclaimed. "He's probably at work!" He said excitedly to Ziva. "Lets go Ziv!"

"Halt." Gibbs commanded. "Tony stay here, let Jeremy go with Ziva. Abby needs some help today."

Abby gave Gibbs a look of horror. "No Gibbs, I'm fine."

"Abby I am _not _going to have you overworking yourself!" He said.

"I won't." Abby insisted.

"Abby, you can't just keep working twelve hour days anymore!"

Abby and Gibbs continued arguing, while Tony gave them a very confused look. "What on earth are you guys talking about?" Tony asked at a break in the conversation.

"NOTHING!" They both shouted back.

"Okay then…" Tony said under his breath.

After another good twenty minutes of arguing it was settled that Abby would let Tony help her, but she did _not _want or _need _an assistant.

"Come on Tony." Abby said through gritted teeth as she headed for the elevator.

Once in the lab Abby didn't turn on the music, she just headed for the evidence on the table.

"No Music?" Tony asked curiously. Following her to the table.

"No Tony. No Music." She stated simply pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Why?"

"Because Anthony." She said slamming a book she had open on the table closed. "I have a migraine and I am not in the mood to listen to music right now. Is that a problem for you?"

Tony looking alarmed replied quickly with a "No." And he got to work. "I'll just work on the tire tracks…"

"You do that." Abby said pulling out a knife, wiped clean.

It was a couple of hours later when Gibbs came in. "Hey Abs." He said softly.

Abby, trying to keep her cool replied. "Not now Gibbs."

"Abby, you need to eat lunch." Gibbs stated matter of factly.

"Not _now _Gibbs!" She cried turning to face a very stern looking face.

"Abby, you are not repeating this morning again. You are going to eat with Tony, right now."

"No." She stated simply, turning back to her computer.

"Abby, this is not an open argument." Gibbs replied.

"Did I hear something about lunch?" Tony asked excitedly.

"NOT NOW!" Both Abby and Gibbs replied harshly.

"Do you want me to get Ducky into this?" Gibbs questioned.

"Fine. I'm not scared of him." Abby stated.

"Abby, you need to eat."

"No, I don't."

"Fine!" Gibbs replied pulling out his cell phone and calling Ducky. After a moment of mumbled conversation Gibbs handed the phone to Abby.

"Hello…Yes… No…But!...Fine…Bye…" She was growling the entire time.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked. "You're taking Abby to lunch. Make sure she actually eats."

Tony, confused, replied with a half serious half alarmed, "Sure thing boss…"

Tony, knowing Abby preferred Chinese food, headed for the cafeteria on the Navy Yard with the Asian Bar.

They were stepping into the building, and Abby was in a better mood than she had been all day.

"So what'll it be Abs? Fried or Baked?" Tony asked looking at the two lines. Abby suddenly turned green, and headed for the nearest trash bin. Tony hadn't noticed until he turned to see why she hadn't answered. "Abby!" He called rushing over to her. "Abby what happened?" He asked concerned.

"Water…" was all Abby could say. Tony ran to the nearest cash register and bought a water bottle and delivered it to her.

"You okay?" He asked while Abby rinsed out the residue in her mouth.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" She mused, because in her head she was saying something completely different.

"Abby, I'm really worried about you. You've been really…irritated… lately." Tony looked genuinely concerned, a rare look on him.

Abby took in a deep breath, trying to make a decision. After a moment she determined, she may as well tell him now, he would find out eventually. "Tony I'm pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened, but he wasn't shocked for too long. "Oh Abby…I'm…Am I supposed to be sorry?"

Abby laughed. "I don't know Tony… I don't know…I've been wondering the same thing myself."

Tony pulled Abby into a hug. "You should have told us."

"I know, I'm just… scared…" Abby replied, not crying for the first time.

Tony sighed. "I can't tell you not to be… But I can tell you that you're not alone."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Abby asked, irritated.

Tony shrugged. "Because it seems like the right thing to say."

Abby laughed. "Can we go back now Tony?"

"Back as in your lab back? Or back as in the line back?" Tony asked confused.

"Back as in my lab." Abby replied. "The whole vomiting thing sort of puts you off food."

"I promised Gibbs…" Tony looked nervous. "You really don't look like you want to eat…"

Abby shook her head. "The smell of meat has really been bothering me lately."

"Well how about this? I'll grab you a veggie noodle bowl and we take it back to the squadroom and eat it there." Tony offered.

"Okay… But no sauce. Just noodles and veggies. They use oyster sauce here and just thinking about it makes me want to gag." Abby replied. "I'll wait here… I don't really want to go back over there…"

"All right. I'll be right back!" Tony promised as he headed to order the food.

He soon returned with not one, but two sauceless veggie noodle bowls. "Two?" Abby asked confused.

"Well I _am_ eating with you. I figured you wouldn't want to be vomiting because of the scent of my lunch." Tony said with a smile.

"Tony, that's so sweet." Abby said, obviously pleased.

It was about ten minutes later and Abby and Tony were sitting on the floor of the squadroom eating lunch with chopsticks, or trying to anyway.

"So, Jeremy?" Abby asked vaguely.

"Yeah… I dunno." Tony replied, just as vague.

"He and Ziva seem to get along." Abby observed.

"Yeah… Do you think they're dating?" Tony asked, not realizing that the two of them had just walked in.

"Think who are dating?" Ziva asked.

"Uh…" Tony started, unsure of where to go with it.

"Cassie and Edward." Abby blurted out of nowhere.

"Cassie?" Both Ziva and Jeremy asked, while Tony gave her a look saying he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah Cassie… She was here when Tony got the plague…" Abby said as if it should be obvious, but then she realized that was before Ziva and Jeremy's time. "Which neither of you would remember…Well she's a friend." Abby finished, not quite as eloquently as she had hoped.

Just as Ziva was about to reply her phone started ringing. "David… yes… Okay… Jeremy… On it." Ziva said into the phone. "Come on Jeremy. Gibbs wants us down in the evidence garage." Ziva said heading for the stairs. Jeremy followed eagerly.

"I swear, he's a puppy…" Tony said as soon as he was out of ear shot.

Abby laughed. "He may be!" The she turned serious. "When we get back downstairs remind me to call Cassie and fill her in on the man named Edward she might be dating."

Tony laughed so hard Abby had to hit him on the back to dislodge a clump of noodles from his throat.

"Something funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked harshly as he walked into the squadroom.

Abby was still giggling when Tony replied. "Uh… no…"

Gibbs leaned over to inspect Abby's lunch, which she hadn't eaten a whole lot of. "Abby… You've eaten next to nothing."

"She's eaten a lot more than I would have after just throwing up…" Tony said protectively.

"DiNozzo! Did I ask for your opinion?" Gibbs barked.

"Hey!" Abby cried. "I didn't tell either of you so you could argue about me!"

"Abby, you have to eat!" Gibbs said as if she were a child.

"I know that Gibbs!" She was close to yelling. "You know something else I know? I know that I have been so nauseated all day that I just don't feel like eating! And all you've been doing is shoving food down my throat!"

Gibbs looked stunned. Abby had never been one to hide something like that. If something bothered her she always told you right away. She _never _bottled it up inside.

Tony stood up, and held a hand out to Abby. Abby accepted gratefully and she got up.

"Now if you have something to say to me or ask me that's work related, I'll be in my lab." Abby said making her way to the elevator.

When Abby reached her lab she slammed the door shut. She made her way to the evidence and picked up the knife she had been examining.

"You know what's crazy?" She thought aloud. When no one answered she continued anyway. "The fact that people suddenly think I can't take care of myself."

She made her way to her fingerprinting kit and started working on the knife. "I've been doing it for a good twenty years! I'm just fine thank you!" She was shouting now.

Suddenly she heard a bang followed by an, "OW! Abby!"

She turned to the door to see Tony pulling it open. "The door? Again? Didn't we already go over the fact that closing it causes pain for most people?"

Abby gave him a half-smile half-frown. "I guess so."

"Well…Gibbs sent me…" He started.

"You can tell Gibbs…" Abby interrupted.

"Abby! You never get mad at Gibbs! Well I mean there was the time he abandoned us and went to Mexico… But you still weren't all that mad!" Tony scolded. "Why now?"

"Because! I'm hormonal!" She replied heading to the fingerprint scanner.

"Abby. You aren't mad at Gibbs." Tony said flatly.

"Yes I am!" She insisted, heading to her computer to put the fingerprint in AFIS.

Tony gave her a look, his version of the Gibbs stare. "Abby?"

"No Tony! That does not work on me…Well maybe it does… Just a little bit. But I'm still mad!" She was forcing a frown on her face.

"Abs. He just cares about you, that's all."

"Well tell him to go care about someone else! I have work to do." She said turning back to her work.

"That's sort of why I'm here." Tony explained. "Gibbs wants you to go home…"

Abby threw her hands in the air. "What! I swear when I find him…" She was out the door.

Moments later Abby was standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "Yes?" Gibbs asked innocently.

"It is 16:00… 4:00… and you want me to go home?" She asked in disbelief.

"Abby, you've already put in overtime today. Go home." He directed.

"No." She said, a bit softer this time.

"Abby…" Gibbs warned.

"Gibbs, I don't want to go home."

"Abby, whether you want to or not, you need to go home." Gibbs pointed out.

Abby shook her head, he didn't understand at all. "Gibbs, I don't want to go." She said with her usual confidence, but suddenly it seemed that confidence was shattered. "I don't want to be alone."

Gibbs looked up. It wasn't something he had thought about before. Of course Abby had known that all of them would 'be there for her' but when she was at home, she was still alone.

Then he remembered Shannon, and how she had hated when he had to leave while she was pregnant with Kelly. He thought about those first few months where every sunrise was accompanied by a wave of nausea. Of course she didn't want to be alone.

"Abby, what if someone went with you?" He asked quietly, as Ziva had just entered.

"No Gibbs. I can't ask them to do that…"

"Abby, we all care about you. If you need someone, just tell me." Gibbs said, still in hushed tones.

"Can't I just stay here?" She asked quietly.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm sending Tony home with you tonight."

"But!" Abby protested.

"Unless you'd rather go home alone."

"You're evil Gibbs." Abby stated before sitting in the extra chair at the side of the bull pen.

Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Tony.

"Hello Abby." Ziva greeted. "How are you?"

"Fabulous." She said through gritted teeth.

Ziva gave her a look that clearly said, 'uh huh… sure', but Abby ignored it.

Almost immediately Tony arrived in the squadroom. "You ready?" He asked Abby.

"Yes…" She grumbled standing up. "See you tomorrow Gibbs." She muttered as they made their way to the elevator.

"Tony?" Abby asked while they were in the elevator.

"Yes Abby?" He replied almost instantaneously.

"If I had asked you to come with me, instead of Gibbs, would you have?"

Tony looked at her in disbelief. "Of course Abby! What makes you think I wouldn't have?"

"I don't know… But why? Why would you?"

"Abby, you have to ask?" He was almost in shock from disbelief.

"What, is it because we're friends?" She asked slightly shaking her head.

"No Abby, you aren't my friend." He said, without thinking. Abby was getting ready to throw him down the elevator shaft when he continued. "You're more than that. You're like my sister." Abby's eyes widened. "You're always saying it yourself. The team is a family. And families help each other. You should never be afraid of us Abs. We'll always love you."

Abby half smiled. "Thanks Tony."

"No Problem Abs." He replied as the elevator opened. Abby was stepping out when he grabbed her shoulder. "Abby?"

"What?" She asked wondering what had stopped him.

"You remember that letter? The one you caught me reading?" He asked, embarrassed.

Abby, taking a moment to respond decided it was best to tell the truth. "Yes."

"What was the whole year thing about?"

She took in a deep breath. "I can't tell you Tony. I'm sorry."

"Abby!" He whined. "I've been dying over here!"

"Tony, you know I would tell you if I could! But I can't!"

"Well…In a year can I know?" He asked, wondering if he may have found somewhere to get information.

"Yes… But in the meantime…Could you not ask about it?" She asked looking hurt.

Tony confused, and still very much wanting to know what the letter was about, decided it was probably best to agree. "Sure Abs."

"Thanks Tony." She said giving him a hug. "Could we get going now? My feet are starting to hurt a bit."

"Sure Abs." Tony replied heading to the car, with Abby right behind him.

Once they were in the car on the way home, it was a rather quiet drive, until they got caught in traffic, and Abby finally decided upon something.

"You know something Tony?" She said, not expecting an answer. "I think that's my rule number one."

"What is?" He asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the road.

"The team is a family, abandonment not permitted." She stated clearly.

"Sounds good to me!"

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know it has a horrible ending, but I've been working forever trying to find an ending point! So… that's why you get a semi-pathetic ending. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days! REVIEW!**_


	10. Abby's Cooking?

It was the following Monday and the entire team had been working on a case for the past several days without much luck.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called as he stormed into the squadroom.

Ziva looked up from her computer. "Yes Gibbs?" She asked.

"I need you to help out Abby…" He started but Ziva was already protesting.

"Gibbs! She's insane! I can't stand another day down there!" Ziva wasn't one to complain, but she was sick of Abby's very un-Abby attitude lately.

"David, that was not a suggestion." Gibbs said glaring at her.

Tony looked up from his computer which he had been typing away at. "Hey! You probably wouldn't be a super happy camper either if you had a bun in the oven."

Ziva looked at him in wonder. "Abby's cooking?"

Jeremy who had been filing paperwork looked up at Ziva. "That's not what that…Oh never mind. I didn't know Abby was pregnant!"

"Abby's pregnant!" Ziva asked, shocked.

"Wait…" Tony looked in shock. "I thought everyone knew that…"

Gibbs looked around the squadroom at his agents. He already knew Abby would just about strangle Tony for telling Ziva…But he also had assumed everyone knew. "Tony… Campfire." He said heading to the space on the other side of the stairs.

"What were you…" Gibbs started.

"I know! I know! I screwed up. You don't have to tell me." Tony said, giving himself a lecture.

"Well, you do know you have to tell Abby…" Gibbs said, hoping he had already figured that out too.

"Yeah… I kind of figured as much…" Tony replied staring at his feet.

"Well… I'd go do that before she finds out…" Gibbs advised, causing Tony to rush to the elevator.

"Hey Abby." Tony said as he cautiously entered the lab.

"Tony!" Abby cried, a smile spreading across her face. "Why are you here?"

"Well…" Tony started, not sure how to explain his blunder.

"Spit it Tony." She said noting the resentfulness in his voice.

"Well… I accidentally told Ziva and Jeremy that… well…"

Abby looked as if she had just swallowed poison. "Tony you didn't!"

"I'm sorry! I thought they knew!" Tony explained. "I never would have said anything if I didn't think they knew!"

"It's okay Tony." Abby said giving him a hug. "I understand."

"You do?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. It was an accident. Now Palmer just has to know and I don't have to hide anything anymore.

"I have to know what?" Palmer asked loudly as he walked into the room carrying an evidence jar.

"That Abby's pregnant." Tony said without even thinking.

Abby threw her hands up in disbelief. "Really? Really Tony? Do you ever learn!"

Tony, suddenly realized his mistake pointed to the door. "I think I'm just gonna go…"

"Yeah." Abby said looking extremely irritated.

Palmer stood there, frozen, holding the evidence jar in one hand, the other pointing in the direction of Tony.

Abby cleared her throat. "Do you have something for me Palmer?" She asked impatiently.

"Wha… huh… You?" He said looking back and forth from the door to Abby.

"Yes Palmer… Now can I have the evidence jar?" Palmer, still in a daze handed the jar to Abby. "Thank you." She replied. "You can go now…" When he didn't move Abby gently pushed him out the door and into the elevator.

She sighed in relief as the doors slid shut. She turned to her lab and was shocked to see Ryan standing in the doorway. She closed her eyes and re-opened them, assuming it was a dream, but he was still there.

"Ryan?" She asked, still unsure of herself.

"Hey Abby." He said with a small smile.

"No offense…" She said, still in disbelief. "But what are you doing here?

"I was…just in the neighborhood." He said awkwardly.

"Ryan, you do know I got married right?" Abby asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah… I also know he died… Erm I mean…I brought you this." He said pulling out a Caf-Pow from behind his back.

Abby, still thinking about what he just said replied her new automatic response. "No thanks, I quit."

Ryan looked at her shocked. "You! Quit? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not kidding." She replied.

"Well…Uh… I was thinking you might want to talk…"

"About?" Abby interrupted.

"Well, you are single again…" Ryan started. "I still love you Abby."

Abby looked up willing for something to come and get him out of here. "No thanks Ryan."

"Come on! We could go out for drinks or something…" He suggested.

Abby finally snapped. "I can't! I'm pregnant!"

Ryan stepped back. "Oh." He said quietly.

"Yeah, nice seeing you Ryan. Please don't come back soon." She said as she pushed past him and into her lab, slamming the door behind her.

Abby sighed in relief. "Well that was awkward…" She thought aloud as she headed for the specimen jar Palmer had brought her. "Hmm… Bullet. 8mm… This shouldn't be too bad."

Suddenly there was a bang coming from the direction of the door. "Honestly Tony!" She cried heading to open the door. "How many times do you have to do that before you start watching where… Oh hi Gibbs!"

"Door?" He asked, mind still spinning from hitting the door head first.

"Uh… Not important…" Abby replied.

"Uh huh…Abs did you go home last night?" He asked, returning to his original agenda.

"Well…I left the Navy Yard… And then I went somewhere that is not here…" She replied avoiding the real answer.

"Abs…" Gibbs was getting impatient.

"I went to Sarah's." Abby blurted out.

"Sarah? Like Mcgee's sister Sarah?" Abby nodded in response. "Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Gibbs. She's my sister… Well sister-in-law, and I wanted to see her." Abby replied.

"Did you tell her?" Gibbs asked.

"Tell her what?" Abby replied looking for clarification.

"Abby." Gibbs warned.

"No Gibbs. I didn't tell her anything. We just hung out. Nothing about the undercover thing, I promise."

"Abby. That's not what I meant. I was thinking more along the lines of your pregnancy." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Oh. No…" Abby said looking ashamed. "I meant to… but…It wasn't the right time."

Gibbs gave her a look that clearly said, 'I have no idea what you mean by that, but I know you won't tell me, so I won't ask.' "If you say so."

Abby turned back to the bullet. "This bullet is really peculiar. It looks like it was shot at point-blank range, but it didn't do enough damage for that…"

"Well let me know when you've got it figured out Abs." Gibbs said giving her a little hug before heading to the closed door.

"Hey! Would you prop the door open?" Abby called after him. "Tony might break something." She said with a smile as Gibbs propped the door open.

Abby watched him leave, but noticed something sitting outside her door. The Caf-Pow Ryan had brought was sitting just outside the door with a sticky note attached. She read it aloud. "Abby- Just in case you change your mind here's my number. Ryan." She peeled the sticky note off the cup and tossed it into the trash.

Abby was about to throw the cup in after it when Ducky came in. "Abigail!" He scolded. "You know you can't have caffeine!"

Abby looked from him to the cup in her hand. "Oh. No Ducky! I wasn't going to… I was about to throw it away!"

Ducky looking skeptical, decided it was probably best to believe her. Abby tossed the cup in the trash. "What can I do for you?" Abby asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, I had a question for you." Ducky said hesitantly.

"Shoot." Abby replied, heading back to her computer.

"I was wondering if you'd been to the doctor yet."

Abby turned and gave him a death stare. She was really starting to get sick of people making sure she was doing things. "No Ducky. I have not." Abby replied truthfully.

"Abigail, the first trimester is the most likely time for…" Ducky started to lecture.

"I haven't been yet, because I'm going on Wednesday." Abby interrupted.

"Oh." Ducky said, feeling a bit foolish. "Well… If you need anything Abigail, let me know."

"Actually…" Abby replied almost immediately. "I was wondering if you could explain something…"

"All right, I can do my best." Ducky replied honestly.

"For some reason meat is making me extremely nauseated. Is that normal?" Abby asked curious.

"Well… For some women it is. Particularly raw meats." Ducky replied. "However this is not my area of expertise so I don't know all that much."

"I know." Abby replied. "Thanks."

"Any time Abigail." He replied as he headed to the elevator.

Abby turned to her computer. "Now if I were a bullet casing… Where would I hide?"

Meanwhile in the bullpen Tony was pretending to work through his lunch break in an attempt to earn some sort of reward.

"Tony why aren't you at lunch?" Ziva asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tony retorted.

"I already ate." Ziva replied. "Now why are you still here?"

Tony looked around for signs of Gibbs. "I'm hoping to go a bit later so I can pick up something."

"Like what?" Ziva asked, only somewhat curious.

"Like Abby's mid-afternoon Girl Scout Cookie Blizzard." Tony replied grinning.

"Oooh. So you're trying to stay on Abby's good side are you?" Ziva asked, smirking.

"Why yes, yes I am." Tony replied turning back to his work.

"Jeremy?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah?" He replied not looking up from his computer.

"I'm supposed to go help out Abby in a few minutes, could you finish this phone trace up?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied still not looking up.

Ziva looking at him in disbelief began again. "Tony, honestly, sometimes I think he's Mcgee…They're enough alike, I mean the only difference is you don't make fun…" Ziva stopped abruptly when she turned to see what Tony's eyes had locked on.

Abby was standing at the entrance to the squadroom, eyes filled with tears. "Ziva…" She said, choking on her tears.

"Abby, I didn't mean…" Ziva tried to explain herself.

"No that's fine! I totally understand! Maybe Tim didn't mean much to you, but to me he was _everything._" Abby was shouting, and several doors opened upstairs, including the directors.

"Abby!" Ziva called as Abby turned to leave. When she didn't reply Ziva grabbed Abby's arm.

Abby turned and smacked Ziva. "Leave me alone." She said clearly before making her final exit.

Gibbs had walked in just in time to witness Abby's palm making contact with Ziva's cheek, and he wasn't looking to happy. "Ziva, Elevator… Now." He commanded.

Ziva reluctantly followed. Once the doors were slid shut and the emergency switch was flipped, Ziva began explaining. "I'm sorry, it was an accident…"

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, making things short.

"I was talking to Tony about how Jeremy and Tim weren't all that different. And Abby thought I meant it as if Jeremy could replace Tim… and…It didn't end well…" Ziva explained.

Gibbs took in a deep breath. "I'll go talk to her." Gibbs said, and he flicked the elevator back on.

After letting Ziva back out at the squadroom, he headed to Abby's lab. He looked in to see Abby typing furiously at her computer.

She hadn't heard Gibbs enter the room, so when he put a hand on her shoulder she jumped. "Gah! Gibbs!" Abby cried in frustration.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the screen.

"I'm finding an outlet for my anger…" Abby replied, looking back at her game of minesweeper.

"By clicking on little grey boxes?" Gibbs asked confused.

"No Gibbs! It's much more complicated than that. You have to avoid the mines…" She said, half focusing on explaining the game, other half focusing on the game.

"Somehow, I think it lacks the actual experience of almost dying." Gibbs muttered under his breath.

"Anyway. I have nothing for you, since you've given me nothing but the bullet." Abby said without much enthusiasm.

"Abby, I'm not here to see if you have anything. I'm here about your little show upstairs." Gibbs said gently.

"Oh." Abby replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

Gibbs looked at Abby's shaking figure and sighed. "Come here." He said holding out his arms.

Abby rushed into them. "I'm sorry Gibbs! I don't know why, but I can't control myself anymore!"

Gibbs chuckled. "I remember when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly, but before I knew, she threw a hot curling iron at me when I asked her if she was feeling well."

Abby giggled. "Well…It's a good thing I don't own a curling iron. But I still feel horrible…"

Gibbs looked down at Abby's face, she was definitely tired. "Abs why don't you go home?" He suggested.

"It's barely three o'clock Gibbs!" Abby replied in disbelief.

"Abby you need to rest." Gibbs replied.

"I know… But… I'm sort of dependent on Tony to get home…" Abby replied, avoiding Gibbs' gaze.

"You didn't drive yourself this morning?" Gibbs asked.

"No… I called Tony, I wasn't feeling well this morning, and didn't know how well I'd be able to drive." Abby replied, feeling like a little girl, explaining why she had done something wrong.

Gibbs sighed. "I'll get Tony to take you home." He said as he headed for the door.

"Wait! I need to go to Sarah's my car's there…" Abby called after him.

Gibbs shook his head as he got on the elevator. "DiNozzo!" He barked as soon as he had entered the squadroom.

"Yes Boss!" He replied standing up, for an unknown reason.

"Take Abby to Sarah's." He ordered.

"Okay?" Tony asked.

"Now… Go…" he directed pointing to the elevator.

"On it boss!" Tony replied grabbing his car keys.

"Hey Abby!" Tony greeted when he reached her lab.

"Tony." Abby greeted sternly.

"Uh… You ready?" Tony asked, when Abby returned to what she was doing at the computer.

"No." Abby replied, staring intently at the screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Using minesweeper as an outlet for my anger." She replied.

"Uh huh…" Tony replied, not sure whether or not he wanted to know. "Why… exactly?"

"Because, I'm really irritated with you." Abby replied, voice unchanging.

"Uh…Why?" He asked, completely forgetting the morning's events.

"Because Anthony DiNozzo. Thanks to you Jimmy Palmer is now looking at me as if I should explode every time Ducky sends him up." Abby replied turning back to her computer.

"Oooh." Tony said in sudden realization. "I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean to…"

"I know that Tony." Abby replied harshly.

Tony looked up, as if he expected there to be some sort of sign as to what he should do, however he wasn't given any information. "Erm… How about we go to Sarah's?" Tony suggested.

Abby looked down before turning. "Did Gibbs say you had to take me to Sarah's?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well… Not exactly…But your car's there…" Tony pointed out.

"I know… But I just don't feel up to…people… right now." Abby tried to explain.

"Abby. I'm not just going to abandon you. I have to take you somewhere, and I want you to have a for sure way to leave, just in case." Tony said, sounding more like a brother than a friend.

"Fine." Abby sneered to the floor.

Around twenty minutes later Tony was letting Abby out in front of Sarah's apartment building.

"You promise me you'll call if you need a ride tomorrow?" Tony questioned.

"Yes…" Abby sighed, grabbing her bag from the floor of the car.

"Good." Tony replied, feeling a bit over-protective, but he didn't care. Because he was already on the parental side he decided to go all the way. "You have fun now!" He called as he pulled away.

Abby stuck her tongue out. She knew it was childish, but somehow it made her feel better.

Suddenly Abby heard her name being shouted. "ABBY!" Sarah called.

"Sarah." Abby greeted with much less enthusiasm.

Sarah pulled Abby into a hug. "I took your advice and talked to Steven about it. He was totally cool with me going away for a bit. And that whole time I was freaking out about…Abby? Abby are you alright?"

Abby had started to sway a little bit, and she was visibly paling. "I need… I need to sit down…" Abby replied quietly.

Sarah slowly helped Abby to her apartment and sat her down on the couch. "Are you sure you're all right Abby?" Sarah asked, looking ready to run for help if necessary.

Abby nodded. "I'm sure." After a couple of minutes Abby spoke again. "Sarah I need to tell you something."

Sarah looked up, appearing extremely worried. "Abby, are you sick? You've been really, hinky, lately."

Abby smiled at the use of her favorite word. "Don't worry Sarah, I'm fine." Abby assured. "Sarah…I'm pregnant."

Sarah's eyes widened, then they squinted. "Am I happy or sad?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Abby sighed. "I don't know! I can't choose!"

"Well, I'm going to choose to be happy, because I'm getting a niece!" Sarah said with a grin.

"Or nephew." Abby pointed out.

"I'm voting for a niece." Sarah stated.

Abby shook her head. "It's not an election Sarah!"

"I know that… but I still want a niece…" Sarah replied, sticking to her vote.

Abby laughed, Sarah was like Tim in so many ways. She was smart, and had his ambition of writing, but most importantly, she was extremely sweet. "Thank you Sarah." Abby said pulling her into a hug.

"Abby, do you want to stay here?" Sarah asked suddenly, Abby's expression changed to one of confusion. She assumed the confusion was related to her plans of leaving for New York in a couple of weeks. "I can't leave anymore. The writing program, it has to wait. I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Sarah!" Abby protested. "You're not giving this up for me. Your brother…"

"My brother cared about you more than he ever cared about his writing. And I care about you way more than I care about my writing." Sarah stated simply. "Tim wouldn't leave you if he had a choice, and I won't leave you."

"Sarah." Abby was starting to get irritated. "Sarah, I don't need you here. I'll be just fine." With that statement, it was as if everything evil in the world just felt like making her look wrong. Suddenly the entire room swayed and Abby found herself running for the sink to vomit.

Once she was through Sarah handed her a glass of water along with a smirk. "You're fine huh?"

"Sarah." Abby said, taking another swig of water. "I'll have morning sickness whether you're here or not. You shouldn't give up your dreams for…"

"Abby! I'm staying whether you like it or not. Family first, always." She stated firmly.

Abby looked at Sarah. "It's pointless to keep arguing isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Sarah replied. "I'll set up my spare room for you, you're staying here. I'm not letting you stay alone." She said as she walked off in the direction of what would soon be Abby's room.

Abby sighed. _I guess this is a good thing… _She thought. _No more going home to find an apartment filled with his things, without him…No more wishing the other half of our bed weren't empty. No more waking up in the morning to find myself completely alone..._

She had soon convinced herself that staying with Sarah would indeed be a good thing.

"Well… I don't have all that much in the way of bedding, but I've got a pillow and some sheets on there. I'll go pick up a blanket…" Sarah was interrupted as Abby enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you Sarah." Abby said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"No problem Abby."

_**Author's Note: Yes, this is a bit of a filler chapter. But a necessary one for the next transition as there are several things from this chapter that will come up in the next few chapters, WHICH WILL BE REALLY GOOD! (Just in case you were wondering!) Review!**_


	11. Out of Nowhere

Two months later brought the rainy season back to Washington, and Abby felt the weather reflected her mood rather well. She had been staying with Sarah during the week, and at Tony's on the weekends, so Sarah could go out with friends. It was a Saturday afternoon in early September, when Abby's life took yet another dramatic turn.

"Hey Abby!" Tony called from a few stores down. "I'm gonna go grab a coffee! You want some hot chocolate?"

Abby shook her head no. "No thanks Tony." She called from under the canopy she was using as shelter. Tony had decided to take Abby out for the day to Downtown so she could do some shopping. Abby had stopped in front of the first building providing shelter, as it had began to pour. She looked up to find she was standing in front of one of her favorite stores, Borders. She started to scan the window displays and stopped dead in her tracks.

She was now standing directly in front of a Deep Six display. She had seen these displays many times, but not since Tim had left. The display that had once brought so much happiness into her life now donned several magazines with headlines contemplating exactly what had happened to the beloved "Thom E. Gemcity."

Tears began rolling down her cheek. It was hard enough having to deal with the loss of one person she loved. She had never really made the connection, that now both Timothy Mcgee and Thom E. Gemcity were gone.

Abby turned to walk away but was surprised to find someone behind her staring at her. "Abby?" The man asked.

Abby looked at him for a brief second, confirming she didn't know him. "Uh…Who are you?" She asked, not looking back at him.

"Abby. Look at me." The voice pleaded.

Suddenly, the voice sounded extremely familiar. "Tim?" She asked, turning to look again. She studied the man in front of her. His hair was much longer than Tim's and he had a bit of a five o'clock shadow, something Tim had never kept on for more than a couple hours, if that. She had completely diminished all hope before the man spoke again.

"Abby… It's me."

Suddenly Abby was sure. It was Tim, no doubt about it. "Tim!" She cried crushing her lips against his.

He pushed her away quickly and looked down at her stomach. Abby was barely showing, however you could definitely feel it. And Tim had felt it, a rock solid bump against his torso that most definitely hadn't been there before he left. "Abby?" He asked quietly as if he didn't believe it. "Abby, how come you didn't ask Vance to tell me?" Tim couldn't decide to be worried or hurt.

"I couldn't do that Timmy. I don't trust him anymore…" she said sort of quietly.

Tim looked at her with a look of anxiety before pulling her in for another kiss, which she gladly accepted.

Just then Tony exited the coffee shop a couple of stores down. "Heh…It's a bit wet out here…" He thought aloud as he saw a couple kissing in front of borders. Then it occurred to him, the woman looked an awful lot like Abby… in fact it was Abby! He started jogging in the direction of her. "Abby what are you…" he started but he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who she was kissing. It was Timothy Mcgee.

Tony's grip on his coffee was suddenly gone and the cup crashed to the ground. He began walking slowly toward them and reached them just as Abby pulled back to speak.

"Mcgee?" Tony asked before Abby got a chance to say anything.

Tim turned to see Tony. He shot Abby a glare that obviously meant 'why on earth didn't you tell me he was here?', which he received a shrug for. "Tony, you can't tell anyone." Tim started quickly. "I'm on a very important undercover mission, and if anyone else finds out that I'm not really dead, we'll all be in extreme danger."

Tony, not believing anything in front of him shook his head. "What is this a sick game to you?" He asked Abby.

Abby looked hurt. "Tony!" She exclaimed with extreme frustration. "Tony, I couldn't tell you! I wanted to!"

Suddenly as if out of nowhere a black car pulled up and woman climbed out. She was tall, and tan. With a widow's peak that rivaled Ziva's. "Hi Timmy." The woman said and she planted a kiss on his lips. "Oh… Who are your friends?" She asked sweetly.

Abby looked about ready to strangle her right then and there and Tony still thought that he was being messed with. "These are my friends Abby and Tony." Tim introduced quickly. "I was just saying hi. We can go now darling." He said, giving Abby a quick glance that was an obvious plea for forgiveness.

Abby shook her head, and started walking away. "Abby wait!" Tim called after her.

"What is this to you?" Tony asked suddenly furious. "You think I'm an idiot. No one, has ever gone that deep undercover for NCIS, ever."

Tim sent him a look of panic, but the message didn't get across. So he took the plunge. "Tony this is Aya Sagie, my girlfriend." He had to spit out the last two words.

Tony, not getting that message either, firmly slapped him across the face. "You're a horrible person Timothy Mcgee." Was the last thing he said before he ran to catch up with Abby.

Tim suddenly found himself in an extremely awkward position. "Mcgee?" Aya asked confused.

Tim had to think fast, and went with the only thing he could think of. "Uh yeah. We were Fraternity brothers… We were the Mcgee's." He explained without much certainty.

Aya, obviously didn't know enough about Fraternity brothers to find this odd, so she just smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "Timmy, weren't we going to have lunch at your work today?"

"Yeah. Come on." He replied walking toward Ricks Accounting.

"So what did your friend…Tommy was it?" Aya asked.

"Tony." Tim corrected.

"Tony…Why was he talking about…NCIS?" She asked curiously.

"Uhm… He's really interested in movies. It was from a movie he had seen." Tim lied.

"Oh." Aya replied, as sweetly as she could. "Timmy?"

"Yes Aya?" Tim replied.

"You seem sort of… distant…" Aya complained.

Tim hadn't realized that it was that obvious. Ever since he had kissed Aya in front of Abby he'd been feeling incredibly guilty. "Sorry. I've got a lot to do at work after lunch." He said truthfully.

"Well maybe you'd like to eat at my daddy's instead of your work." Aya suggested. "He's been dying to meet you."

Tim, realizing the opportunity he was given jumped for it. "Sure!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Oh yay!" Aya said sweetly pulling out her phone to call her driver back.

Meanwhile heading the opposite direction down the street were Abby and Tony.

"Abby!" Tony called finally catching up with her. "Abby are you okay?" He asked pulling her into a gentle hug.

Abby pulled back quickly. "No, but that's not important. Tony you didn't say anything stupid did you?" Abby asked in fear.

"Well I told him I knew he was lying because no one goes that deep undercover for NCIS, ever." Tony said proudly.

Abby was already shaking her head worriedly. "Anything else?" Abby asked quickly.

"Uh… Yeah! I told him and I quote "You're a horrible person Timothy Mcgee."

"NO! Tony you MORON!" Abby cried, racing for a nearby taxi.

"Abby?" Tony called confused.

"Tony! Tim is undercover!" Abby exclaimed climbing into the taxi.

"You mean you actually believe him?" Tony asked following her into the taxi.

"NCIS headquarters, Navy Yard." Abby directed the cabbie, then she turned to Tony. "I know for a fact he's telling the truth." Abby stated, before settling into her seat. The traffic was heavy and it was likely to be a while.

"So you're Timothy Graydon?" Saar Sagie greeted him. "My daughter Aya has told me so much about you." He said with a smile.

"Well Aya is a wonderful young woman." Tim said with a small smile.

"Would you like a drink?" Saar offered.

"Uhm…Water would be fine." Tim replied.

"There are some bottles in the fridge." Saar said quickly. "I just need to speak to Aya quickly." He said ushering his daughter into the next room.

"Aya what's wrong?" Saar asked quickly.

"Well. Timmy ran into some friends today. And one of them, Tony, I double checked his name. Was talking about NCIS. He also called Timmy, Timothy Mcgee instead of Graydon." Aya reported.

Saar sat down at his computer and opened Google. _Timothy Mcgee. _He typed in. He clicked on the first result and suddenly the NCIS website popped up, along with Team Gibbs' information.

"A man named Timothy Mcgee, works for NCIS, with an Anthony." Saar reported. "You said friends, was there anyone else?" He asked hurriedly. "Yeah, a girl named Abby."

"Abigail Mcgee." He reported.

"Mcgee?" Aya asked a bit too loudly.

"Aya, calm down. It could just be a coincidence." Saar said quickly.

"Right, we have no proof this is the Timothy Mcgee they were talking about. We'd need a picture." Aya said.

Saar returned to his search page and clicked on the next page, an NCIS news report. "Aya…" Saar said quietly looking at the picture. "Is it just me or is that Tim, and… Ziva?"

Aya looked. "And that's the Tony!" She exclaimed.

Saar looked at Aya. "Grab your knife." He said quickly, grabbing his own. "He's going to give us information whether he wants to or not."

They pulled the door open violently, expecting to find Tim sitting on the couch, however all they found was an empty room, with the front door open. "He's gone!" Aya exclaimed.

Timothy, what ever his last name was at the moment, was in his car, on the way to the Navy Yard. He knew his cover was blown, and that everyone there was in extreme danger. His driving resembled Ziva's as he raced to the Navy Yard, getting there in a time that defied all laws of Physics.

Not caring that most people seeing him, thought they were going insane, he raced into NCIS Headquarters. He raced up the stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator and ran into the squadroom.

"Gibbs!" He called out of breath.

Gibbs looked up, then down, then back up with realization. "Timothy…" He started.

"No, Gibbs you don't understand, we have to get out. NOW!" Tim said quickly.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Well, I ran into Tony and Abby today, and then Aya… Told Saar about it, and he knows, he knows who I am! He also knows I'm married to Abby… Gibbs they're going to kill her." Tim was panicking so much he hadn't realized that both Ziva and Jeremy were staring at him, surprised he was even alive.

"How much time?" Gibbs asked jogging towards the stairs.

"Not much." Tim replied, following.

Gibbs entered the directors office, without as much as a nod toward his assistance.

"Gibbs… Why am I surprised you didn't knock?" Vance asked.

"Not now. Mcgee!" Gibbs called, and Tim entered. Vance's eyes widened but he didn't speak. "Explain, now!" Gibbs directed.

"Director Vance, I know that this seems bad, and it is. My cover was blown a little over an hour ago, and I have extreme reasons for thinking they're after Abby now, and the rest of the team next." Tim said quickly.

Vance headed for the phone. "Exactly what do you know they know?" He asked as he dialed.

"I know they know I'm actually an NCIS undercover agent named Timothy Mcgee, they know Abby and I are married, and they know who everyone else is that I worked with." He explained.

"Gibbs, call Abby, tell her that she and Tony are needed, now." Vance directed, before giving his attention to his phone. After a moment he turned to Tim. "Explain to Ziva and Jeremy… Now!"

Tim rushed down the stairs to the squadroom and found a very confused Ziva and an amused Jeremy. "So you're the proceeding probie?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, but not important." He replied turning to Ziva. "Ziva, I know this is weird. We had to stage my death so I could go undercover. My cover was blown a little over an hour ago, and Abby's in extreme danger." Tim started to explain.

Ziva snapped into action. "What can I do?" She asked.

"I really don't know Ziva. Right now I'm as out of the action plan as you." Tim said quietly.

Ziva walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy you're alright Tim." She said softly.

Before he could reply Vance was coming down the stairs, and Tim and Ziva stood ready for orders. "Tim, as soon as Abby and Tony get here, you and Tony are on Protection detail for Doctor Mallard and Mr. Palmer." Vance said, and Tim nodded in reply. "Ziva, you and Gibbs will be on protection detail for Abby, as she's most likely at a greater risk than anyone else right now." Ziva nodded. Then Vance turned to Jeremy. "I need you to work on securing the Navy Yard, I don't want anyone coming on or going off this yard unless they're cleared by me personally."

"On it!" All three agents replied as Abby and Tony came in.

"Come on Tony, we're downstairs." Tim said quickly heading for the elevator.

Ziva turned to Gibbs who had just entered. "We're on…"

"Protection detail for Abby. I know." Gibbs finished for her.

Abby looked up from where she had taken a seat. "Ziva, as protection detail… Does part of that involve you getting me something to eat?" She asked hopefully.

Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Go Ziva. Just hurry back."

"What do you want Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Anything, as long as it's not spicy. I don't feel like eating, but I haven't eaten since this morning…" Abby replied.

"All right. I'll be right back." Ziva called as she raced to the elevator.

Abby sat, and Gibbs kept watch for the next ten minutes. Suddenly Abby felt a wave of nausea, and she ran to the women's room. Gibbs followed until she reached the door. He decided it would be best if he waited outside, just in case.

Abby ran into the restroom and retched. She was feeling extremely unpleasant, and turned to go rinse her mouth out. However, that unpleasant feeling was replaced by a much worse one.

"So you're Abigail Mcgee." A man wearing a ski mask said quietly.

Abby was about ready to scream, but she thought better of it eyeing the revolver in his hand. "What do you want?" She asked just as quietly.

Even under the mask Abby could tell the man was smirking. "Oh Abigail, why rush into this?" He asked.

"You must want something, or else you wouldn't have me backed up against the counter in a women's room. I figured it was better not to beat around the bush." Abby replied, obviously irritated.

"Well, it's your choice. We can make this fast," He said gesturing toward his revolver. "Or slow." He said pulling out a knife.

"Why do you want me dead?" Abby asked, genuinely confused.

"Because Abigail Mcgee, your husband broke my daughters heart, now I intend to do the same to him." The man said pulling of the mask. "Make your choice." He said with a sneer.

Abby unable to control herself any longer, let out an ear piercing scream, which was followed directly by a single gun shot.

_**Author's Note:Dun Dun dun…. I know, it's intense… And going to get better! I'm on a writing high right now, so I might write another chapter by tonight! WHO KNOWS? Review!**_


	12. That's Crawly

"Abby!" Gibbs cried, running through the bathroom door. Suddenly he was faced with a choice. He could either rush to help Abby, and be shot. Or pull out his sig and guarantee neither him nor Abby, were in danger. Choosing the obvious of the two he pulled his gun and shot directly at the man's head, immediately afterward rushing to Abby's aid.

"Abby are you alright?" He asked quickly. Abby shook her head but she couldn't speak. "Abby, point to where it hurts." Gibbs pleaded trying to help her. Abby pointed to her left shoulder, where Gibbs could see a bullet had grazed. He ripped off a strip of fabric from his shirt and started putting pressure on the wound. "Come on Abs, I'm taking you to Ducky." He said as he scooped her up off the floor.

The elevator 'dinged' as Gibbs and Abby reached autopsy. "Abby!" Tim cried as soon as he saw her. "What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Not Now… Ducky!" Gibbs called into autopsy.

"Yes Jeth…" Ducky started turning around. "Bring her here." He directed suddenly. "Mr. Palmer, my bag? What happened Jethro?"

"Someone attacked Abby in the bathroom." Gibbs said. "I don't know exactly what happened." He admitted.

"It's not a horribly bad injury, however you are losing blood, so I will need to treat it." Ducky explained calmly to Abby. Abby nodded in response. Ducky quietly stitched and dressed the wound while the others talked.

"Who was in the bathroom?" Tony asked quickly.

"I don't know Tony, as soon as we were safe I focused on Abby." Gibbs replied.

"Take Mcgee up with you and try to figure it out." Tony suggested.

"Good idea DiNozzo." Gibbs said and they both turned to leave.

"Wait!" Abby called quietly.

"Abby I'll be right back." Tim promised.

"No… I need to tell you what he said…" Abby explained, she was slipping further and further from reality every second. Tim nodded and Abby continued. "Whoever it was, they said you'd broke his daughter's heart."

"Saar." Tim said quickly before giving Abby a gentle kiss. "I'll be right back." He promised, following Gibbs upstairs.

When they reached the bathroom they found it the way Gibbs had left it. "Gibbs…" Tim started.

"What is it Mcgee?" Gibbs asked pulling out his phone.

"That's not Saar." He said with a confused expression on his face.

Gibbs who had yet to have his call connected slammed the phone shut. "Who's downstairs on protection?" He asked hurriedly.

"Just Tony." Tim said.

"Go!" Gibbs instructed, while re-dialing his phone. Finally his call went through.

"This better be important Agent Gibbs." Director Vance answered.

"Abby was attacked." Gibbs started, earning his right to continue. "Someone came in and said that her husband had broke his daughter's heart, and he was going to do the same to him."

"Saar." Vance said as if it were obvious.

"That's just it, it wasn't." Gibbs explained.

"Where?" Vance asked immediately.

"Women's room near the squadroom." Gibbs replied.

"I'll have a team there as soon as possible." Vance said before hanging up.

Meanwhile in the squadroom, Ziva had shown up with the food. "Where'd they go?" Ziva asked Jeremy who was working away at his computer.

"Bathroom." He said not paying much attention.

Ziva put the food on her desk and rushed for the nearest women's room, she wasn't expecting what she found.

"Gibbs what happened?" She asked quickly.

"Ziva you need to be down in Autopsy, we need as much protection detail on Abby as we can get." Gibbs directed.

"Is Abby okay?" Ziva tried again.

Gibbs looked up from where he was waiting on the floor. "Well if you were in Autopsy, like I told you to be, you'd know now wouldn't you." Gibbs replied.

"Right." Ziva said rushing for the elevator.

"Abby…Abby?" Ducky was trying to bring Abby back to consciousness. Finally Abby's eyes fluttered open. "Good to have you back Abigail." Ducky said softly.

Abby, who had just had the day's events flow back to her, appeared to be in extreme amounts of pain. "Tim?" She asked quietly and he rushed over to her.

"Abby." He greeted softly with a smile. "You're fine." He assured her.

Suddenly something dawned on Abby, "Ducky is the baby okay?" Her face looked terrified.

"The baby is fine Abigail." Ducky assured from across the room, where he was writing his incident report.

Abby sighed in relief, and then turned to face Tim. "I missed you."

"Abby of course you did. I'm so sorry you had to go through this without me." Tim said gesturing toward her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Timmy, it's not your fault." Abby said, sensing the guilt in his voice.

"Yes Abby… It is. I never should have left you, and now you and our baby are in danger, and it's all my fault." Tim said, tears threatening to fall.

"No Timmy." She said suddenly turning toward Tony. "It's not your fault. It's this idiot's." She said pointing to Tony.

Tony looked up from the floor. "Abby…" He started.

"No Tony, I'm sick of you. You act like everything's about you, and it's not!" Abby was obviously furious.

"Abby I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry my…" Abby started.

"Anthony, would you accompany me to go talk to Jethro?" Ducky interrupted.

"My pleasure." Tony replied through gritted teeth.

Abby stuck her tongue out at him as he left. "Abby isn't that a bit childish?" Tim asked.

"No." Abby replied sulkily.

Tim smiled and sat down next to her on the autopsy table. "Come here." He said quietly as he gently pulled her into his lap. "You know you're not mad at Tony." Tim said as he rubbed her back.

"I am too." Abby pouted.

"And are you mad at me?" Tim asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am Timothy." She replied.

"Then why aren't you yelling at me?" Tim asked confused.

"Because Timothy." Abby replied as if it were obvious. "I might be mad at you, but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"Well how about Tony? Don't you still love him?" Tim asked carefully.

"No." Abby said with a stern face.

Tim decided now wasn't the time to push it further and resorted to the comfortable silence of the room.

That silence was almost immediately interrupted by Ziva rushing in. "What happened?" She cried as she entered Autopsy armed with a paper bag from the cafeteria.

"Don't worry Ziva, she's fine." Tim assured her as she ran over to Abby.

Despite what she'd just been told she looked at Abby. "Are you all right?"

"Like Tim said, I'm fine Ziva." Abby said, shifting uncomfortably in Tim's arms.

"What happened?" Ziva tried again.

"Someone attacked Abby." Tim explained. "She had to throw up and so Gibbs waited outside of the restroom, and someone attacked her while in there."

"That's…crawly…" Ziva said with a shudder.

"Creepy… Creepy Ziva." Palmer said from across the room.

"Same thing!" Ziva claimed.

"Not really…" Palmer said and he sat there contemplating.

"Tim?" Abby asked quietly.

"Yes Abs?" He asked immediately.

"Can we go home?" She asked.

No Abs, you can't. Gibbs said as he walked quickly into autopsy. "You're in protective custody until we catch this dirtbag."

"Gibbs…" Abby started to complain.

"Abby, I know you want to go home, but it's for your safety." Gibbs said sympathetically. "It's also for your safety that Tim needs to leave."

Tim's head snapped up, and he shook it. "Boss I can't…"

"Tim, Saar will expect you to stay with Abby. He'll be looking for you, not her." Gibbs said quietly.

"Abby… I have to go…" Tim whispered into her ear.

"Tim no!" Abby cried.

"I'm sorry Abby…" Tim said quietly and he stood up to leave.

"TIM!" Abby called after him before punching the autopsy table. She inhaled sharply, and pulled her hand back.

"Abby are you alright?" Palmer asked from his seat across the room. Ziva rushed over and started attempting to separate her fingers.

"Ow… Ow… OW!" Abby cried, and Ziva stopped.

"Jimmy… Go get Ducky… Tell him Abby broke her hand." Ziva instructed.

Palmer stifled a laugh as he headed to get Ducky.

"Doctor Mallard." He asked, still grinning slightly.

"What is so funny Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked looking irritated.

"Uhm… Abby… Abby broke her hand…" He said, trying desperately not to laugh.

Ducky took a deep breath before replying. "What did Jethro do?"

"He said Mcgee had to go… And Abby got mad, and punched the Autopsy table she was sitting on." Palmer explained.

Ducky, looking as mad as anyone had ever seen him, got up and went down to autopsy. "Abigail why do you insist on being continually difficult?" Ducky asked as he entered autopsy.

Abby looked up from where she was sitting startled. "Ducky… What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"What's wrong Abigail, is that you are making it impossible for me to get anything done right now, and I need to get a lot done." Ducky replied, impatiently.

Abby looked down, hiding the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ducky." She said quietly.

"Honestly Abigail you're acting like a child. You should have better control of your…" Ducky stopped. He had completely forgotten. How? He didn't know. But he had forgotten that this wasn't the normal in control Abby he was talking to. This was the pregnant, extremely hormonal Abby. "Abby I'm sorry." Ducky said as he wrapped her hand.

"It's my fault." Abby said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No Abby, it's not… I forgot. You weren't particularly acting by choice." Ducky said. "I remember when my sister had her first child. She was extremely hormonal, within one day she broke nearly everything in the house!"

Abby smiled slightly, but her head remained down. "There you are Abigail." Ducky said. "I can't fix it as well as I'd like to, I'll still have you go to Bethesda as soon as possible, but this should hold you for now."

"Thank you Ducky." Abby said softly. "I'd hug you, but my shoulder might not enjoy that…"

Ducky smiled. "It's the thought that counts Abigail. You should get some rest dear." He suggested, then he turned to Ziva who was waiting by the door. "I'll send Tony back down."

Moments later Tony came in quietly, holding Bert, a blanket, and a foam pad. "Hey Abby." Tony greeted.

Abby smiled, but didn't say anything. Tony motioned for her to stand up, and she did so slowly. He set up the autopsy table so it was a suitable place for Abby to rest. "There you go Abby." He said, as he helped her up.

"Thanks Tony." Abby said quietly. "And all those things I said…"

Tony waved his hands to make her stop. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a smile.

Tony was heading to go talk to Ziva when he heard something. "Did you hear that?" He asked quietly.

"No…" Abby replied from her makeshift bed.

"Yes." Ziva said, removing her gun from its holster. "Tony come here…" Ziva said quietly.

"What?" He asked, as he drew his own gun and headed toward Ziva.

"That is not usually there, no?" Ziva asked pointing to a metal box.

"Definitely Not." Tony replied inching toward it.

"Tony, don't touch it! It could be a bomb." Ziva hissed.

"Don't be silly Ziva it's not a…" Tony started but he stopped when he heard a faint beep. "ZIVA IT'S A BOMB!" Tony cried.

"Tony! You idiot!" Ziva said through gritted teeth as the beeps became louder and closer together. "It's sound activated…Get Abby." She directed. "Hurry."

Tony rushed across the room and carefully picked up Abby. He headed for the elevator, but Ziva shook her head. "Stairs." She whispered as she carefully examined the box.

Tony gave her a pained expression. "Ziva… Abby's gained like…ten pounds…" He complained. Abby gave him a dirty look, but he didn't notice.

"Go." Ziva hissed.

Tony reluctantly pulled the door to the stairs open. "Do you want me to get anyone?"

"Just get Abby to safety first." Ziva instructed as she carefully clicked open the box.

Suddenly there was a loud beep followed by a crash. Tony, by reflex pulled the door shut quickly. He could feel debris slamming against the door, making him wonder how well the door would hold up. Suddenly the door flew out from behind him, and Ziva came into the stairwell.

"The bomb didn't go off down here…. That bomb was in Abby's lab." Ziva said quickly.

Abby gave a pained expression. "The lab?" She moaned.

"Come on." Ziva said carefully taking Abby from Tony's arms with ease. "Tony, I don't know what you are complaining about. Abby isn't very heavy. Tony stuck his tongue out, but followed close behind.

About half-way up the stairs they ran into Gibbs. "What happened."

"There was an explosion in Abby's Lab." Ziva said, continuing up the stairs.

"Ziva I can walk…" Abby said quietly.

"Give her here." Gibbs said taking Abby from Ziva.

"Why do I feel like a doll?" Abby asked but no one paid any attention.

"Was it a bomb?" Gibbs asked as they trekked up the stairwell.

"Yes. I think Tony set it off when he yelled…" Ziva said, giving an apologetic glance to Tony.

Reaching their destination Tony opened the door to the squadroom, and Gibbs walked through, carrying an irritated Abby. "Tony, go to Director Vance and tell him we need the building secured. No one gets in or out, and I mean no one." Gibbs said firmly. Tony nodded and ran up yet another flight of stairs. "Ziva, wait here with Abby." Gibbs said as he put her down carefully in his chair. "I need to figure out how they're getting in here…" He said as he walked toward the stairs leaving Abby and Ziva in the squadroom.

Abby sat in the chair she had been deposited to with as much of an angry position she could assemble. She couldn't slouch, her shoulder didn't approve of that, and she couldn't hit anything, she'd already pushed that a bit too far. So she settled for an angered expression.

"Abby what's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"No one's listening to me." Abby pouted.

"I'll listen if you want." Ziva offered, sitting at her own desk.

Abby glanced across the squadroom, Ziva honestly looked like she wanted to help. "It's just, I'm sick of being here, and everyone treating me like I can't do anything."

"Well… Abby between your shoulder, your hand, and your pregnancy, you _are_ pretty limited." Ziva pointed out.

"I know… I also know that I can still voice opinions, and I don't think Tim should have left." Abby said. "I know they think we'll be in the same place, but they might just kill him if they find him. I don't want them just protecting me." Abby explained.

"I understand." Ziva said with a small smile. "I also think that Tim should still be here, but there's nothing we can do now. Gibbs won't let anyone in or out of the building."

Abby's face contorted into a look of extreme pain. "Abby are you all right?" Ziva asked startled.

"Yeah…" Abby replied, her breathing a bit heavy. "I've just been having really bad cramps sometimes. The doctor…. The doctor says it's normal though…" Abby explained.

"Don't you have some sort of painkiller or something?" Ziva asked as she walked across the bullpen.

"Yeah… In my lab…But that's sort of gone… I have some more at Sarah's" Abby said through her pain.

"I'm going to go get it." Ziva said resolutely.

"Ziva… you're forgetting That Gibbs isn't letting anyone leave…" Abby said, obviously growing more uncomfortable.

Ziva spun back to her. "Right..." She said as Abby winced in pain. "Abby are you sure you're okay?" Abby shook her head in response. "I'm getting Gibbs." Ziva said and she ran toward the stairs.

"Gibbs!" Ziva said as she crashed through the door to the Director's office.

"Ziva this better be…" Gibbs started looking extremely angry.

"Abby, something's wrong." Ziva said quickly, causing Gibbs to jump up from his seat and run to the squadroom, Ziva close behind.

"Abby what's wrong?" Gibbs asked quietly as he knelt down in front of her.

"My…lower…stomach…" She said quietly through heavy breaths.

"Ziva get Ducky, I'm calling an ambulance." Gibbs ordered, in a flash Ziva had disappeared again. "Don't worry Abby, everything's going to be just fine. Hello. Yes, I have a friend who is in extreme pain, she's fourteen weeks pregnant…Okay… NCIS headquarters. Tell them Gibbs sent you for Abby. Okay, thank you."

"Tim…" Abby said quietly.

Gibbs as if in realization picked up his phone and called him. "Mcgee? Abby's going to the hospital… I don't know what's wrong… Bethesda… Okay…We'll see you there…" Gibbs said as he hung up the phone. Suddenly his phone rang again. "Yes. Okay… We're in the squadroom." He hung up the phone again. "Abby they're on the Navy Yard… just a couple of minutes…"

It suddenly occurred to him how quickly they had gotten there, normally it wouldn't have been that fast. _They must have been nearby. _Gibbs reasoned. Suddenly two paramedics rushed through the still opening elevator doors.

"Abby?" One of them said loudly and Gibbs waved him over. "Everything's going to be fine." He said as he loaded her onto a stretcher.

Ducky walked in just then. "What's going on Jethro?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know. You should go with Abby, I'll meet you there." Gibbs instructed.

Ducky followed the paramedics, and climbed into the back of the ambulance. "She should go to Bethesda." Ducky told the driver, who nodded and started the engine. Ducky turned to the two paramedics, one male and one female. He directed his information toward the male who appeared to have more experience. "Abigail has sustained a couple of injuries today, both of which I treated as best I could. Her shoulder has a minor bullet graze, and she broke her hand, punching a metal slab." Ducky said hastily.

"Okay?" The man said with a smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine… As far as I can tell so far neither her or the baby are in danger."

"You've never been more wrong." The woman said with a sneer.

"Excuse me?" The man asked. "Clara, what's going on?"

Suddenly Ducky noted that they had taken a wrong turn. "Excuse me, but she needs to go to Bethesda." Ducky said to the driver, who ignored him.

"All of you are in danger…" The woman said peeling on a pair of latex gloves.

"What do you mean?" The man asked as the woman reached for something behind her. "Clara?"

"Don't call me Clara." The woman hissed. "My name is Aya…" She said looking like a snake. "And you're all About to die."

_**Author's Note: I feel incredibly evil right now! Cliffhangers are starting to freak me out, even though I know what's about to happen! I'll update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. The Wrath of Aya

_** "Don't call me Clara." The woman hissed. "My name is Aya…" She said looking like a snake. "And you're all About to die."**_

"Clara what are you doing?" The man shouted as she pulled out a revolver.

"Doing what my brother failed to do Eric." Aya replied, still looking extremely reptilian. "As soon as we get far enough out of the city I'll pull this trigger…" She gave a face that clearly said she was still trying to decide something. "Now… Should I make it quick, and painless?" She asked holding the gun to Abby's head. "Or slow…and painful?" She said putting the gun to Abby's slightly swollen abdomen.

"Mcgee!" Gibbs said as Mcgee ran through the doors to Bethesda.

"Where's Abby?" He asked with concern.

"I don't know, they're not here yet." Gibbs replied.

"No…How did you get here before her… Something's wrong…" Tim said pulling out his phone, and rapidly dialing in Abby's number. After a moment he spoke again. "No Answer…" He raced to the nearest nurses' station and flashed his badge. "I need to use that computer." He said and the nurse stepped aside.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked rounding around beside him.

"Tracing Abby's phone…" He said as he typed furiously. "Gibbs keys!" He demanded as the result came up.

Gibbs handed him his keys. "Where are they?" Gibbs asked as he ran behind him.

"Stay here!" Tim instructed as he raced to the NCIS vehicle Gibbs had driven there.

"We're nearly there." Aya said, smiling at her hostages. Eric, was now efficiently tied up with ACE bandages, and Ducky had been attached to the seat he was in using duct tape. Abby lay, still trapped on the gurney. "So have you made your decision?" She asked with a sneer. "You or baby Timmy first?"

"You'll never get away with this…" Abby said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and who's going to stop me?" Aya asked. "Tim is mine, and once you're gone, I'll have him all to myself."

"You think he would be with you after you killed his wife and child?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"Oh… Once I put a bullet through my own leg, to make it appear I was a victim too… Timmy will be mine, he'll take pity on me." She replied.

"Aya… can you do something for me?" Abby asked, obviously ready to kill Aya.

"Anything to make my victims more comfortable." She replied with a tone of mock sympathy.

"Could you take off my shoes… my ankles are swelling…" Abby requested.

"Anything for you." Aya replied with a sneer.

Once Aya was halfway done untying one of Abby's boots, Abby, with all the force she could muster, kicked. Aya flew into the back door, hitting the latch Abby had hoped she would.

"You freak!" Aya shouted, standing back up. "I have half a mind to shoot you now!" She said picking up the revolver.

"Aya no!" said the driver sternly.

"But daddy!" Aya replied in an extremely whiny tone.

"Aya, you'll ruin the plan." He said just as sternly.

"Fine!" Aya said setting the revolver down.

Ducky who had been keeping extremely quiet, finally spoke up. "Aya, I think this has gone on long enough. Abigail needs to get to a hospital."

"Shut Up!" Aya screamed.

"And to think I'm the pregnant one…" Abby muttered under her breath.

"You say something?" Aya asked angrily.

"Nope." Abby replied.

"Clara…" Eric started from the floor.

"ITS AYA!" She screamed back.

Before Eric could respond the ambulance came to a screeching halt. "Aya get out, bring them with you." The driver said angrily.

Abby felt herself being released from the straps of the gurney as Aya unbuckled them. "OUT!" She ordered. Eric, half jumped, half fell out the back, while Ducky pointed out he was sort of stuck. Aya pulled out a knife and freed Ducky who immediately got up and went over to Abby.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aya screamed at him.

"I'm just helping her up." Ducky replied calmly, gently helping Abby to stand up. Abby visibly winced in pain. "It's going to be okay Abigail." Ducky whispered into her ear as he carefully helped her out of the ambulance.

"Come on." Aya said in an extremely irritated voice.

They headed toward an abandoned warehouse. "Ducky?" Abby whispered. "I'm going to have her shoot me in the head."Ducky nodded, but didn't reply. "Save the baby."

That was all it took for Ducky to need to respond. "Abby, Timothy would much rather have you…" He started, but stopped when Aya turned around to see what was taking so long.

"HURRY UP!" She demanded.

"Abigail can't move very quickly." Ducky pointed out. "If you'd like I could carry her."

"Leave her." Aya ordered, and she stomped after Eric, who had apparently made a wrong turn.

"Abby, no one's going to die." Ducky said with conviction.

Abby winced. "I hope you're right…" She gasped.

Ducky helped Abby make her way into the abandoned warehouse where they were greeted by three chairs, one of which Eric was already strapped into.

"Sit." Aya ordered. Ducky helped Abby sit down before sitting himself down next to her.

Aya strapped both of them into their respective chairs. "Now… Who to start with?" Aya said, sounding extremely like an evil villain from a cartoon.

Suddenly she turned and put two bullets into Eric's chest. "Who's next?" She said as if she wanted volunteers. "Oh I know…You." She said looking at Ducky with beady eyes.

Abby looked up, as if asking for some sign they would be okay. She was surprised by what she saw, a skylight… And was that… It was… Tim and Palmer! She couldn't tell exactly what they were doing, but she was praying they would hurry.

Just as Aya started to pull the trigger at Ducky's chest, Tim came crashing through the skylight, shooting directly at Aya.

"Augh!" Abby screamed, as the pain of glass cutting he seared through her body.

Palmer came down the rope next. "Doctor Mallard are you all right?" He asked rushing over to attempt to release the restraints.

Ducky shook his head. "Get Abby out first." Tim and Palmer both rushed to Abby.

"It's going to be okay…" Tim said as he kissed her forehead quickly. As soon as Abby was released Tim spoke again. "Here…" He said tossing Palmer Aya's revolver. "Protect them, I'm going to find Saar." He said as he raced out the warehouse door.

Tim raced toward the ambulance where he had seen Saar retreat to. "COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN SAAR!" Tim called as he got closer.

Saar turned around the side of the ambulance. "Well well… If it isn't Agent Timothy Mcgee." Saar said, in an attempt to distract him.

Tim kept walking directly toward him, gun pointed to his head. "Not going to work Saar." He said harshly. "You went too far this time." He said, and he pulled the trigger.

"Abigail…Abigail…" Ducky was trying to wake Abby. "Mr. Palmer would you please release that poor man?" Ducky said pointing to Eric, who was moaning in his chair.

"Of course doctor." Palmer said heading to release the straps.

Just moments after releasing Eric, the ambulance pulled up, and Tim raced inside. One look at the scene and he started giving orders. "Palmer, stay here with the crime scene. Call Ziva and she'll get a team down here." Palmer nodded and pulled out his phone. "Ducky help me get Abby and him to the ambulance, we're going to Bethesda… Now!"

Ducky picked up Abby and Tim picked up Eric. They lifted both of them into the back of the ambulance, where Ducky stayed.

The drive to Bethesda was not a pleasant one. Ducky had been trying his best to stop Eric from bleeding, and the entire time Abby was unconscious.

Tim pulled up to the hospital emergency center, brakes squealing. Gibbs came rushing out, along with several doctors.

"What happened?" One of the doctors asked after pulling open the doors to the back of the ambulance.

"Well, what you need to know right now is this young man Eric, has two bullets in his chest. And Abigail has been experiencing severe pain for the last several hours." Ducky said hopping out.

Tim followed the doctors who took Abby into the hospital, Ducky stayed behind with Gibbs. "Saar?" Gibbs asked.

"I would assume dead." Ducky replied calmly.

"You don't know!" Gibbs roared.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but my main concern was directed to Abigail." Ducky replied, appearing insulted.

Gibbs, obviously irritated finally said, "Let's see how she is." He charged to the nurse's station. "Abigail Mcgee." He requested harshly.

"I'm sorry you can't go in yet." The nurse said, and turned away.

"Timmy…?" Abby said as her eyes fluttered open.

Tim let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Does that mean she's awake?" The doctor asked with a smile. Tim nodded. "Hello Abigail, my name is Brad… Pitt actually."

Tim's face broke into a smile as he remembered him treating Tony. "You treated Anthony DiNozzo when he got the plague didn't you?"

"Anthony? Oh yes of course! You know him?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's on our team!" Tim said smile still wide, then he looked down at Abby who's face had contorted into one of pain. "But… is she okay?"

"Well nothing is severely wrong, but I don't know about the baby yet. Abigail how long have you been having these pains?" He asked.

"I don't know… A few hours?" She guessed.

"Okay…" he said making a mark on his sheet. "My guess is you being under a lot of stress is causing the baby to push back, which would cause pain…The first thing we need to do however, is fix your hand and shoulder." He said with a comforting smile.

"I'm going to go tell Gibbs…" Tim said quietly, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll come right back."

"Okay." Abby said quietly.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked as soon as he saw Tim.

"She, is fine. In a lot of pain, but fine." Tim assured.

"The baby?" Ducky asked.

"They don't know yet. They've decided that it's more important to patch up Abby before checking." Tim said. "She's going to be fine though." He assured them.

"Can we go in?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going to say… no…" Tim said, thinking of the stress Abby was already under, and didn't want any more added on.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, sounding rather like a small boy.

"Abby's under a lot of stress, which is what they think is causing her pain…" Tim said quietly. "And I think more people would just add stress."

"Timothy is right. If they're trying to lower her stress level she shouldn't be seeing more than one or two people at a time." Ducky said wisely.

"I promised her I would be right back…So I'm going to go. I promise I'll tell you if we find out anything new." Tim said and he headed back to Abby's room.

"Ow!" Abby cried from her room.

"Abby are you alright?" Tim asked concerned as he ran through the doorway.

"Yeah…" She said quietly squinting. "Hand… had to move one of the bones, it got bumped out of place…" She explained.

Tim carefully sat down next to her, and rubbed her lower back. "You're amazing." He said with a small smile.

"I broke my own hand!" Abby said feeling rather irritable.

"Yeah… But because you were mad at me. This is all my fault Abby, none of this should have happened." Tim whispered.

"Tim, if you hadn't gone, we'd all probably be dead." Abby pointed out.

"Abby, I still never should have left…" Tim said looking humiliated.

"Timmy this isn't your fault! It isn't anyone's fault! It was an accident." Abby stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Abby, you're too good to me." He said kissing her cheek.

"Just…Don't leave again…" Abby said softly.

"Never." He promised, crossing his heart with his index finger. "What ever happens we're in this together." He whispered into her ear.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Mcgee, I have good and bad news." Brad said as he walked in carrying a clipboard. "Which do you want first?"

"Good." They both replied.

"The good news is that both Abby and the baby are absolutely fine." Brad said with a smile, and Abby and Tim both sighed in relief. "The bad news is… There are about ten people waiting to see you."

Abby looked up and smiled. "I'm ready." She said quietly.

"How many can come in?" Tim asked, as he got up.

"As many as can fit." Brad said with a shrug. "If none of you are claustrophobic you could all probably come in."

"I'll be right back." He said and he headed for the waiting room.

As soon as he emerged from the hallway his vision was blocked by light brown hair attacking him. "Augh!" He cried as Sarah hugged him tightly.

"Tim you're alive!" Sarah cried as she hugged him. Then she pulled back. "How's Abby?"

"Abby's fine." Tim replied. "And ready for visitors." He said a bit louder. "Come on." He said as he directed the group to Abby's room.

It was an interesting sight eight people trying to cram into a hospital room at once, but eventually they got situated.

Tony and Ziva sat down on the couch under the window while Sarah and Palmer sat below them on the floor. Gibbs and Vance were conversing in the corner, probably something to do with the new scene to take care of. Ducky was talking to an extremely uncomfortable looking Jeremy about the fetal development at fourteen weeks. And Tim was sitting next to Abby, rubbing her hand that wasn't broken.

"Did you know that some women feel the baby kick as early as fourteen weeks?" Ducky asked Jeremy, who shook his head no.

Suddenly Abby gasped. "What?" Everyone asked stopping what they were doing to look at her.

A smile spread across her face. "The baby just kicked." She said as she looked into Tim's bright blue eyes that were now threatening for tears to spill.

Ducky gave a half surprised look and a half triumphant look to Jeremy. "See?"

Abby laughed. "I love you Tim." Abby said, her hand still on her stomach.

"I love you too Abigail Mcgee." He replied leaning in to kiss her.

"Eeeewwww…" Tony said sitting on the couch, which immediately gained him a smack on the back of the head.

"Don't like it DiNozzo? Maybe you should leave." Gibbs said.

"I just… I was… I'm…I should shut up now." Tony said wincing.

"Ya think DiNozzo?"

_**Author's Note: Awwww. Adorable ending, but extremely suspenseful chapter! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**_


	14. Getting Back To Work

Several hours later almost everyone was still at the hospital, though some people had wandered off. Jimmy and Sarah now occupied the couch, which had been abandoned by Ziva and Tony who were on a coffee run. Gibbs was now talking to Ducky about autopsies for the Sagies and both Vance and Jeremy, who didn't have as close of relationships with the team, had left. Mcgee was still in the same place, talking to Abby.

"It just seems so unreal…" Tim said.

"What does?" Abby asked as she took a sip of water.

"The fact that you still love me." He said with a grim look. "I thought you wouldn't love me when I came back…" He admitted.

"Timmy, I could never _not _love you." Abby said quietly. "Oh hi Brad." Abby greeted him.

"Hi Abby." Brad greeted. "I just thought I should come check up on you. I assume you're doing fine."

"Yes. The pain is mostly gone, but there is still a bit at the base of my spine." Abby reported.

"Well it should go away." Brad said marking something on his clipboard. He was about to speak again when he heard a crash behind him.

"No…way…" Tony said airily.

"Tony!" Ziva cried looking at the three coffees now covering the floor.

"IT'S BRAD PITT!" Tony said excitedly.

Brad turned around. "Tony!" He greeted. "Nice to see you when you're not turning blue." He said with a laugh.

Ziva sneered and put down the coffee she was carrying. "You should get someone to clean this up before someone slips on it." Ziva said pointing to the coffee on the floor.

"Yeah yeah…" Tony said waving his hand. "We really should do something sometime." Tony said to Brad.

"Well I'll be off duty this weekend…" Brad replied.

"AUGH!" A scream came from the doorway followed by a thud.

Ziva rushed over to help Jeremy up. "Sorry about that… Tony's fault." She said as a now coffee covered Jeremy attempted to wring out his jacket.

"I don't want to know… Anyway, Director Vance says you all have the rest of the week off." Jeremy reported.

"SWEET!" Came from Tony, who had just finished making plans with Brad to go see a movie that weekend. Gibbs turned to Ducky to make plans for the rest of the week.

Abby looked rather sad. "Abby?" Tim asked quietly.

"I don't want to stay home all week…" Abby pouted.

"Well, if you think about it, Gibbs probably would have made you stay home anyway. So this is actually a good thing since I'll be home too." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"So?" Abby replied curtly. "It's not like I can do anything. I'll just have to sit around…"

"And I'll sit with you." Tim replied.

"No you won't." Abby said sadly. "You'll work on your book or something like that…"

"Abby!" Tim cried in disbelief. "You think that after not seeing the one person I love most for three months, I would rather work on a book than spend a week with her?"

It took Abby a minute to reply. "I guess so?"

Before Tim could reply Sarah spoke up. "Abby when do you want to come get your stuff?" She asked.

Tim gave Abby a look clearly saying he didn't understand what was going on, Abby gave him a 'I'll explain later' look back. "Uh… Sometime this week. I'll call." Abby replied.

"Your stuff?" Tim asked quietly.

"Yeah… I've sort of been staying at Sarah's…" Abby said quietly.

"But the writing program…" Tim thought aloud.

"She refused to go." Abby replied.

Tim turned to look at Sarah. "She's really something…" He said quietly. "Abby are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked suddenly.

"With what?" Abby asked, not sure what he meant.

"With… you know…me…" He said, unsure of himself.

"Timmy, I couldn't care less what happened when you were gone. Whatever you did, and I don't want to know, I'm sure you did it because you had to." Abby promised. "And I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, and he kissed her quickly.

"Well, everything looks fine…" Brad interrupted. "You should be able to go home tomorrow." He said with a smile. "I'll call you Tony." He said as he walked out the door.

"So Abby?" Palmer asked awkwardly from across the room.

Based on Sarah's expression, whatever he was planning on saying would be rather interesting. "Yes Jimmy?" Abby asked, not sure whether she wanted to know what he had to say.

Sarah was having a rather difficult time of stifling giggles as he asked, "What does it feel like to be pregnant?"

Abby gave an appraising look toward the couch. She couldn't decide if he was actually curious, or if Sarah had put him up to it. Either way it was weird, and she didn't want to deal with it. "I don't know why don't you try it!" Abby replied curtly.

"You don't… Why don't I? Huh?" Palmer replied, looking alarmed.

"Hey yeah!" Tony chimed in. "Think about it Palmer. If you were pregnant…then think of what you could do." He said moving his hand in front of him as if to paint a picture. Palmer looked up dreamily.

"Yeah…" He said airily.

"And… You'd finally accomplish your dream." Tony pointed out. "You would definitely be on Oprah."

Palmer appeared to be daydreaming, but he responded. "Yeah…" He said quietly. "Yeah!" He said a bit louder.

Suddenly Tony felt a hand smack the back of his head. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"That… Was for making Palmer someone no one wants to know." Gibbs said before walking out of the room shaking his head.

Palmer was lazily staring out the window when Ziva came back into the room, with a much drier Jeremy. "What's wrong with Palmer?" She asked as she took a standing position next to Tony.

"He's thinking about getting pregnant." Tony said simply, which caused Ziva to choke on her coffee.

"He's WHAT?" Ziva coughed.

"Palmer is thinking about putting a bun in his oven." Tony said again.

"I don't even understand that. Bun in the oven? I mean really, how does it make sense..." Ziva started, before realizing the point of the conversation. "What happened to make him, want to be pregnant?"

"He wants to be on Oprah." Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Palmer suddenly snapped back into reality. "Tony how am I supposed to get pregnant?" He asked, obviously perplexed.

"Oh there was this great movie… Junior, made in 1994. They were testing drugs, and they tried it on a man… Dr. Hesse, and he got pregnant… It was a great movie…" Tony started into a movie rant.

Ziva raised her eyebrows, but decided she didn't want to know.

"Mr. Palmer I would assume that with the amount of medical school you've been through, you would know a male can _not _carry a child." Ducky said, obviously concerned.

"Huh…But…I… baby…" Palmer stuttered.

Sarah who had remained silent through the entire conversation finally spoke up. "I think he needs sleep."

"As do I." Ducky said. "However, I do not have my car here. I arrived in a vehicle that is now in the evidence garage." He pointed out.

"Tony, we should take them back to NCIS." Ziva said. "That way they can take their cars home."

"We won't all fit…" Tony said. "We can't fit me, you, Palmer, Ducky, Gibbs, and Jeremy into one car."

"Oh I brought my car…" Jeremy piped up.

"You mind taking Gibbs?" Tony asked. "He probably would kill Palmer right now…" Tony was eyeing Palmer, who had continued to dreamily stare out the window.

"Sure…" Jeremy said, not looking super enthusiastic.

"We're heading out." Tony said to Mcgee quietly, noting Abby had fallen asleep.

"Okay. I'll tell Abby you said bye." Tim said smiling. Tony turned to follow the others out but stopped when he heard Tim's voice again. "And Tony…Thank you."

"No problem." Tony said with a smile before making his final exit.

* * *

"Ow!" Tim cried, as he stood up rubbing his head. "Abby! That shoe hit me in the head!"

Abby turned from the closet looking rather angry. "None… of these shoes… fit." She said through gritted teeth.

After a good break from work, they were finally getting ready for another Monday. "Abby, your feet haven't been swelling, just your ankles." Tim pointed out.

"Yes Timmy, but I wear boots… Which just so happen to cover my ankles." She pointed out angrily.

"Don't you have anything else?" Tim asked checking his head for damage.

Abby pulled out an old pair of white and red canvas sneakers. "These." She said through gritted teeth.

"Then wear those." He said as he pulled on his blazer.

"They're hideous!" Abby exclaimed.

Tim groaned. "Abby no one cares." He said as he walked out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Abby screamed. When she didn't receive an answer she stormed to the kitchen. "Timothy Mcgee, I need your input whether you want to give it or not." She said sternly.

"Abby. I already told you, you need to go shopping." Tim said sipping his coffee.

"I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Abby, you're going to ruin your clothes stretching them out. Why won't you buy maternity clothes?" Tim asked, opening the fridge.

"Because Timothy, they're ugly." Abby said moving toward the coffee pot.

"STOP!" Tim said, not turning around. "No coffee." He said sternly.

"But Tim…" Abby whined.

"Abby, it's bad for the baby. Now you are going to go shopping with Sarah today, you understand?" Tim said pulling out two eggs.

"Why today?" Abby asked, moving toward the fridge.

"Because my family's coming tonight." Tim said calmly.

"WHAT?" Abby screeched slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"Abby I told you last night at dinner my parents are coming tonight." Tim insisted.

"When?" She asked, aggravated.

"When you were eating your mee…" Tim said patiently.

Abby groaned. "Don't tell me stuff when I'm eating pan-fried noodles! I'm not really paying attention!"

"Well, whether you knew it or not, they're coming." Tim said as he flipped his omelet.

"And I have to go shopping?" Abby asked quietly. Tim nodded. "Fine." She said re-slamming the door, having retrieved a yogurt.

"Good Girl." Tim said giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're going this afternoon, which you have off."

"What? Tim! I don't want any more time off work! I'm behind as it is!" Abby cried slamming her spoon into her yogurt, splattering it across the kitchen.

"Abby, calm down… Great, now we have to change." He said standing up. "Come on." He said a bit harsher than intended.

"Uhn-uh." Abby said folding her arms.

"Abby, now!" He demanded.

"NO!"

"Abby…" He warned, but she stayed put. "Abigail Marie Sciuto Mcgee, you are going to go change clothes and then you are going to go get in my car, and we are going to go to work. Do you understand me?"

Abby, finally admitting defeat, got up and walked back to the bedroom.

Tim, after cleaning up the kitchen walked to the bedroom, armed with several tactics to get Abby into the car as soon as possible. "Abby…" He started as he walked through the door, but he stopped at the sight of Abby, curled in a ball, crying. He squatted down next to her and rubbed her back gently. "Abby, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing fits…" Abby said through her tears.

"Well Abby, I've been telling you your clothes were looking rather tight… and you do have a person growing inside of you…" Tim pointed out. "Wait here." He said quietly and he headed for the closet.

He returned with a black pair of basketball shorts and a grey MIT tee. "Here Abs." He said handing her his clothing.

"Thanks…" Abby said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Tim. I don't know why…" She started but he put his finger to her lips.

"It's fine Abby." He said with a smile. "But we have to leave… like now. We're already going to be late."

Abby pulled on the shirt and shorts quickly as Tim changed. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Abby said just as softly. "Tim?" Abby said grabbing his attention just before they went through the front door. "I don't feel…so…good…" She said turning rather green.

Tim, sighing, closed the door and followed Abby back into the house, where she lay down onto the couch, trying to settle her stomach. "I'm going to go call Gibbs…" Tim said quietly, before heading to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl.

* * *

Eventually Tim and Abby made it to work, but not before the team left for the morning. Which left them with several crates worth of evidence to sift through.

"So…" Tim said as he followed Abby into her lab.

"What?" Abby asked irritably, searching for her lab coat.

"What do you want me to do?" Tim asked pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Honestly, I want you to jump off a cliff." Abby replied, earning an extremely alarmed look from Tim. "But since I assume you mean as far as evidence goes… So take anything organic, I don't want to deal with that today, hey have you seen my lab coat?"

"Uh… no." Tim replied, searching for anything marked with an 'O'.

"If Palmer 'borrowed' it again…" Abby said as she stormed out of the lab to Autopsy.

"PALMER!" She shrieked as she entered causing him to jump out of his chair.

"Yes…?" He asked, seemingly terrified.

"What did you do with my lab coat?"

"Uhm… Well about that. See Ryan, some friend of yours came in this morning and asked if he could borrow it. He said you guys were like best friends so I let him." Palmer said, turning paler with every breath.

Abby deciding it wasn't worth killing over, clenched her teeth and shook her head. "You're a moron." She said before heading back upstairs.

"Did you find it Abs?" Tim asked as she stormed back into the lab.

"No." Abby said simply as she angrily snapped on a pair of gloves.

"Abby…" Tim said, unsure of what had happened.

"Not in the mood right now." Abby replied grabbing a shirt to scan for fingerprints.

"Abby, what happened." He asked quietly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hands resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Palmer's a moron…" Abby said, typing away.

"Well I already knew that…" Tim replied.

"Oh but you don't know that he gave Ryan my lab coat." Abby said irritably.

Tim's grip loosened just enough for Abby to slip away. "Ryan as in… Ryan?" Tim asked, looking ready to attack.

"Yes Tim as in that Ryan." Abby replied pulling the shirt from the fingerprint scanner.

"You're still talking to him!" He asked, starting to steam.

"Not by choice! He keeps showing up here!" Abby said irritated. "It's not like I'm asking him to come and take my stuff!"

"I guess you wouldn't…." Tim said, calming down a bit.

"You." Abby started, obviously amused. "You were jealous!" Abby said letting a smile slip.

"I was not!" Tim protested.

"Were too!" Abby replied with a smirk. "Tim is jealous, of a guy I broke up with because of him! You do realize how ridiculous that is don't you?"

Tim blushed, something he rarely did. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"You better be." Abby said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." She said quickly, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked carefully.

"To go pee!" Abby replied irritated.

"But you just…" Tim protested

"Trust me Tim, if you had a person pushing on your bladder twenty-four seven, you would have to pee all the time too." Abby replied, as she walked out the door.

"Hey Mcdaddy." Tony said as he waltzed into the lab. "When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Tim replied, grabbing a bag from the evidence bin.

"Oooh Bossman might just wring your neck…" Tony said with a smile. "Where were you?"

"For your information, I was in the bathroom." Tim replied curtly.

"All morning?" Tony asked in disgust, but regretted it when he felt a palm strike the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

"How's Abby?" Gibbs asked Tim quietly, as to keep Tony from invading on their conversation.

"Uh… Well she's better than this morning, as far as the whole nauseated thing… but her mood's not better. I suggest you don't comment on her…" Tim started.

"Abby what _are_ you wearing!" Tony cried as Abby came back into the lab.

"Clothes." Tim finished a bit too late. He could see the tear starting to form in Abby's eyes. "Abby… he didn't mean…" Tim tried to comfort her shooting Tony a 'thanks a lot' look.

After a moment, Abby started screaming. "OUT! EVERYONE OUT!" She screamed. Tony fled immediately, Gibbs shortly behind but Tim stayed. "Get out!" She growled.

"No Abby." Tim replied softly. "You need to calm down." He said sitting down on the floor.

"Go away!" Abby whined.

"Come here." Tim retorted, patting his leg softly. She sat down on his lap and nuzzled into his neck. "Abby…" He said quietly. "Abby… Shhh… Everything's going to be just fine…" He comforted.

Abby mumbled something into his chest. "I'm sorry Abs, I can't hear you." Tim whispered into her ear.

"That's easy for you to say." Abby said looking livid.

"Abby, I think you need another day. Why don't you go out early with Sarah, then go home and rest?" Tim suggested.

"No!" Abby replied. "Gibbs won't let me!"

"Oh yes Gibbs will." Gibbs said coming in quietly. "In fact he orders you to."

Abby looked up, with a frown. "Abby says she won't." Abby replied through clenched teeth.

"Well… Abby's doing it anyway." Gibbs said helping her up. "Go ahead and leave. I'm sure we can handle things here for one more day without you." Abby was about to protest when he started again. "You are going to have to go on maternity leave Abby, we should gradually get used to taking care of your work." Gibbs said, ending the argument.

"Fine." Abby replied with a grimace.

"Abby?" Tim asked noting her pained expression.

"I'm fine Tim." Abby replied, kissing him softly. "I'll see you tonight."

"You're taking good care of her." Gibbs said.

Tim unable to decide if it was a question or a statement, replied as if It had been a question. "I'm trying as hard as I can…"

"No, Tim that wasn't a question. You _are_ taking good care of her." Gibbs interrupted.

"Thanks. Uh Boss, I've been meaning to ask you about something." Tim said.

"Okay." Gibbs replied, waiting for information.

"This guy…" Tim was about to ask about Ryan, when none other than Ryan Jenkins walked in holding Abby's lab coat.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked angrily.

"What are _you _doing here?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Well, my wife works here." Tim replied, fuming.

"I thought you were…" Ryan started but thought better of it. "I was just bringing this back. I wanted to get her a new one." Ryan said with a smile, obviously meaning he was hoping to win Abby back.

"Get out." Gibbs demanded grabbing the lab coat from Ryan's now white knuckles.

"Uh… no." Ryan replied, obviously not intending to leave.

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gibbs ordered. "And if I ever see you again I will personally make sure you spend a good amount of your life behind bars."

"You can't…"

"Watch me." Gibbs challenged. "You realize how sick I think you are, wanting to win back your ex-girlfriend, who is now married and expecting her first child?"

"Uh… maybe I should go." Ryan said, eying Gibbs' gun.

"That's a good idea." Gibbs said pointing to the door, which Ryan all but ran out.

"Thanks." Tim said quietly.

"No problem. I've been wanting to talk to him for a while now… Well don't just stand there! GET TO WORK!"

_**Author's Note: Originally this chapter was going to be… about twice this long, but I decided that, that was a bit long. So I'm splitting it. I already have the next chapter planned, just need to write it. It should only take a few days! Please REVIEW!**_


	15. When The InLaws Came to Dinner

"Abby, sometimes the amount of revenge behind your mind amazes me." Sarah said as they walked into Abby and Tim's apartment.

"Yeah, Tim really has no idea…" Abby said as she set down several bags. "We really should get to work, or else Tim will get home while I'm tattooing your arms." Abby said heading for the bathroom.

Sarah followed close behind with several black shopping bags. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She said as she set the bags on the counter.

"But…" Abby interrupted. "It's for a good cause!" Abby said with a giggle. "I mean, why would anyone not tell their wife that their parents are coming for dinner, until that day?"

"Well actually Abby… Tim told you…" Sarah pointed out.

"NOT THE POINT!" Abby cut her off. "Now I'm thinking we should start with the hair."

"Okay, we have black base…" Sarah said pulling things out of one bag. "Then red or purple highlights."

"Why did we get both?" Abby asked.

"Because the cashiers were both cute… and we wanted to buy something from both of them!" Sarah said with a giggle.

"Right…" Abby said with a smirk on her face. "Okay… Base, lets spray it on." Abby said quickly remembering the mission.

After twenty minutes Sarah had black hair with bright red highlights, and an intimidating side bang sweep. "Well… how do I look?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"Sarah, I've already died and gone to heaven…" Abby said from her seat on the floor. "I'm gonna say clothes next, then we'll accessorize." Abby instructed pointing to the largest of the black bags.

Sarah grabbed the bag and dumped the contents onto the counter. She stripped her normal, slightly conservative clothes, and started to pull on the clothes Abby had picked out, starting with a black tank top with a bright red heart in the center. But this wasn't your normal Valentine's Day heart, no, it was a heart, with a dagger plunged into it. Over the top of that, she pulled on a black zip-up hoodie that was covered in rips and studs.

Abby nearly squealed with delight as Sarah pulled on the extremely dark red over dyed skinny jeans. "Let me grab you the shoes you're wearing…" Abby said and she rushed to her room.

She returned and handed Sarah a pair of black and white platform heels. "Abby how am I supposed to walk in these?" Sarah asked looking at the shoes with dismay.

"It's really not that hard… you just have to get used to them. So put them on now… Or else this will never work." Abby instructed. Sarah regretfully pulled on the heels and stood up, wobbling a bit. "Fabulous." Abby said with a grin. "Tats next?"

"How are we going to do that anyway…?" Sarah asked as Abby pulled open a bathroom drawer. Sarah gasped, the entire drawer was filled with different sharpies.

"The same way I did, before I was eighteen." Abby said with a grin. "Sharpie!"

"You sure this will work Abby?" Sarah asked as Abby uncapped a fine tip black pen.

"I'm positive! I've done this so many times, I can't even remember… I have a sealer we can use once I'm done, that will make it look like it's actually your skin, rather than sharpie." Abby said as she grabbed a tape measure from the back of the drawer. "Now I'm thinking about doing a Angel Devil thing on each arm, like I have going on… Only a bit more complex." Abby said.

"Whatever you say Abs. I've never exactly thought about getting a tattoo…" Sarah said holding still as Abby started to draw.

"Well… I can't do too many, or else Tim will know, so I'm going to do one on each of your arms and one on your ankle…" Abby said, as she bit her lip to concentrate.

After ten minutes Abby had completed a praying angel. It was clutching two crosses, and was topped off with a halo above her long flowing hair. Another ten minutes and Abby had finished a devil, complete with fire and a trident. "What do you think?" Abby asked sitting back to admire her work.

Sarah gasped. "Abby they're amazing!"

"Thanks! Let me seal them… then I'll do the ankle one…" Abby said reaching for the sealer. After sealing both arm tattoos she moved to Sarah's ankle, and took off her left shoe. "Okay I'm thinking a skull with barbed wire wrapping around your ankle going through it." Abby said as she started to sketch.

"Sure." Sarah said again. "I've never given any thought, so whatever you think is best." Sarah said sitting back to wait.

"Done." Abby said happily as she rubbed in the sealer on Sarah's ankle.

"Wow… I never thought I'd be saying this… But I really love my tattoos Abby!" Sarah said with a giggle.

"Well wait until I put your piercings in!" Abby said with a wicked grin. It took about ten minutes to apply several earrings per ear and a nose ring.

"And She does it again." Sarah said with a smile, fingering the nose ring. "It feels so real!"

Abby glanced at the wall clock, 4:45. "I was going to have you do your own makeup…" Abby said rummaging through the contents of the last bag. "But we've only got fifteen minutes before Tim said he'd be home. And he'll probably be early…" Abby said pulling out an extremely light foundation.

"Okay, work your magic!" Sarah said with a smile.

Abby worked quickly and silently, after the foundation came a light pink blush, and bright red lipstick, then purple eye shadow, then liquid black eyeliner, all topped off with extremely liberal amounts of mascara. "Well…It's not the best…" Abby said as she finished.

Sarah cracked up as she looked into the mirror. "It's enough to make mom go ballistic!" Sarah said. "Man… I'm so happy I decided to do this…" Sarah said with a smile.

Suddenly the sound of Abby's phone blared through the house. "Hello?" Abby answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Abs." Tim greeted. "I have bad news."

"YOUR PARENTS ARENT COMING?" Abby asked horrified.

"No, they still are… But I'm going to be late. Which means they'll be there before I get home. And I have a favor to ask you." Tim explained.

"Okay." Abby replied, her body filled with relief.

"Wear something semi normal okay? Nothing too weird." Tim said which caused Abby to scowl.

"I promise Tim. I'll wear something semi-normal." She said at a normal volume. "I make no promises about anyone else…" She said under her breath.

"What was that honey?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Abby replied immediately. "I'll see you when you get home, love you bye." Abby said hanging up the phone. "Oh this keeps getting better and _better._" Abby said with a laugh.

"Why? What happened?" Sarah questioned.

"Tim's gonna be late… Meaning your parents are getting here first." Abby explained with a smile. "Help up?" She requested holding out her arm. Sarah helped her off the floor. "Thanks… You wanna go make sure the apartment is guest acceptable?" Abby asked, looking sorry.

"Yeah Abs!" She said giving her an obviously needed hug. "I'm on it." She said as she wobbled from the bathroom tripping over her shoes.

Abby sighed as she picked up her clothing bags. It hadn't been easy going maternity clothes shopping, there aren't exactly a large amount of gothic maternity stores, but Abby did manage to find some clothes.

She pulled out a black tee shirt with two revolvers crossed at the right shoulder, along with a pair of grey jeans. After hastily getting dressed Abby went to find Sarah.

"How's everything?" Abby asked as she walked barefoot onto the kitchen tile.

"That's a loaded question, but I assume you mean is the house ready for my parents, and the answer would be yes." Sarah replied with a smile. Abby just stood there smiling at Sarah. "Uh… Abby?"

"Sorry… you just look… so… amazing." Abby said with a grin. "Your mother… is going to flip."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Abby and Sarah both looked at each other for a moment before Abby raced to open the door.

"Hi!" Abby said cheerfully. She was greeted by, not two, but three faces. "Rita, it's nice to see you." Abby said toward her mother-in-law. "And Taylor, it's nice to finally meet you." She directed toward the only man standing at the door. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." She said to the elderly woman standing in the hall.

"This is my mother Eva." Rita said as she stepped inside. "I didn't mention I was bringing her… or else Tim would have suggested we didn't come."

"Why?" Abby asked, honestly curious, as she closed the door behind her guests.

Gloria was about to respond, when Sarah walked in. "Sarah Olivia Mcgee!" She shrieked, taking in her only daughter's appearance. "What in the world happened to you?"

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked grinning.

"Like it? Sarah you look like you work on the street as a…" Rita started.

"Why Sarah?" Taylor asked as he fingered at her hair.

"Well, I look up to Abby as a role model, so I figured, why not dress like her!" Sarah replied.

Rita gave Abby a death glare. "You let her PIERCE HER NOSE?" She started to scream.

Abby, who was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable standing looked for any excuse to be able to sit down. "Why don't we go discuss this in the…" She started.

"No we're discussing this right here!" Rita insisted.

Suddenly Eva, who had been awfully quiet, piped up. "I like it!"

"You like it? HOW CAN YOU LIKE IT! SHE LOOKS LIKE A…" Rita was obviously steaming.

"Rita, I really think we should go sit down…" Abby tried again, her hand rubbing her lower back.

"No! Abigail, you're a horrible influence on Sarah. I'm not going to just do what you want. You're not her mother, I am! Which is a good thing, since you're not fit to be a mother!" Rita said as she fussed over Sarah's appearance, trying to find some trace of her daughter underneath all the makeup.

Abby's jaw locked closed, and tears came to her eyes. Sarah, who knew exactly what Abby was thinking was trying to get away from her mother to comfort her, but couldn't.

"Abigail, what do you have to say for yourself?" Rita asked angrily.

Abby remained silent. Sarah, with the silence filling the room finally managed to break away from her mother's grip and go to comfort Abby.

"Abby, it's okay…" She said quietly.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS IS OKAY!" Rita screamed as the front door flew open, revealing a rather alarmed Timothy Mcgee.

"What happened?" He asked, viewing the scene in front of him. If he weren't related to everyone in the room, it would seem rather comical. His parents both livid, and staring at, not one, but two Goth women, one trying to console the other, along with his grandmother observing the scene with a dreamy expression.

"Your wife, destroyed my daughter." Rita said through clenched teeth.

Tim taking in Sarah's appearance, snorted. "What? This? I'm sure this is just Abby's way at getting back at me for earlier today." Tim said with a smile.

"Timothy, how on earth would she convince Sarah to get TATTOOS?" Rita was screaming again.

"Mom, calm down." He said sliding to the floor to wrap his arms around Abby. "Now what happened?" He asked again.

Sarah leaned over and whispered something into Tim's ear. His once curious expression turned into one of anger as he rose from the floor. "Why on earth would you do that?" He asked angrily.

"Do what?" Rita asked, appearing confused.

"Tell Abby she's unfit to be a mother!" Tim yelled, which caused Abby to break into sobs.

"Look what she did to your sister Tim. Abby's not the type of person…" Rita tried to reason.

"She's pregnant mom!" He yelled, interrupting her.

Rita looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Sarah stood up next to Tim, who was close to throwing something. "Abby's pregnant… as in she's going to have a baby soon." Sarah said calmly.

Rita couldn't think of anything to say, so she just stood there, silent. The silence filled the room for several minutes before Abby broke out into sobs. Tim quickly sat on the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh… She didn't mean it Abby… It's okay…" He tried to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Eva asked, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Why is that girl crying?"

Sarah decided it was time to get her parents out of the front hall and spoke up. "Why don't we go to the living room?" She said to her parents and grandmother, who followed her easily.

"Abby… What happened?" He asked quietly.

Abby after several moments of recomposing herself spoke. "Well, you're right, Sarah is dressed Goth as payback."

"That's not what I wanted to know about." He said with a smile. "What did my mom say that upset you so much."

"Well… she was saying how I wasn't her mother, and that she was, and that it was a good thing because I'm… not…" Abby found herself unable to finish.

"Okay… I get the general idea." Tim said wrapping his arms around her slightly tighter than before.

"Ow." Abby said harshly.

"Huh?" Tim asked absent-mindedly.

"My shoulder still hurts Timmy." Abby said quietly.

"Oh… right. I forgot." Tim said, looking ashamed.

"Timmy…?" Abby asked quietly.

"What Abs?" Tim asked just as quietly.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Abby! No I don't! I think you're wonderful! And you'll be a wonderful mother." He said and he gently kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Abby said and she snuggled into his arms.

"Abby we really should go eat…" Tim said after a few minutes.

"Hurpmh." Abby replied.

"Come on, I know you're hungry." Tim said.

"Wait food?" Abby asked quickly, realizing she had totally missed what he had said.

"Come on." He said as he gently helped her up.

"Oh Abigail! I'm so sorry!" Rita said rushing to hug her.

"Gerrof me!" Abby cried, pain searing through her shoulder.

"Oh honestly Abigail, I am sorry!" Rita protested.

"Mom, leave her… it's not you, well… it might be… but It's mainly her shoulder.

"Oh you poor dear!" She said eying the bandage on her left shoulder. "What happened?"

"I got shot." Abby replied simply, yet honestly,

"WHAT?" Rita screeched. "Oh you poor thing!" She said as she pushed her into a chair. "You should sit down…"

"Uh mom. Abby can take care of herself." Tim said as he brought dinner to the table.

"Of course, of course." Rita said as she took her place at the table next to Sarah and Taylor.

"So Abigail, when are you due?" Rita asked once they had started eating.

Abby who felt less than enthusiastic about talking to the woman who had insulted her just moments before glanced at Tim, signaling for him to answer questions directed toward her. "February." Tim replied, taking a bite of his roll.

"Do you know what it is?" Rita tried again.

"Not yet." Tim replied.

"I remember…" Came a voice from the end of the table. Eva, had looked up and was looking completely coherent. "When Rita was pregnant with Timothy."

Abby looked up from her plate, unable to decide whether or not to be amused. After checking Sarah and Tim's expressions she knew this had to be good. "And she didn't want to tell anybody. So she didn't. She insisted throughout the entire pregnancy she was just gaining weight. Of course none of us believed her, so we treated her like she was pregnant. Then when Timothy was due, she complained all day long, about her back hurting, refusing to go to the hospital." Eva continued.

"I want to tell this part." Taylor piped in, earning him a glare from Rita, but he didn't seem to care. "So eventually we dragged her, kicking and screaming to the hospital, where she delivered Timothy. Even after the 13 hours of labor she insisted that she hadn't been pregnant."

"My turn." Tim interjected. "And so she tried to get up and leave, insisting nothing was wrong with her. But when a nurse came to take the other woman who she was sharing a room with's baby away to do shots and such, she screamed because they were taking 'her baby'. It took a DNA test to convince her I was actually her child."

Abby choked on her water. She looked at Rita in awe. "You think I'm unfit to be a mother and you refused to believe he was your son!" Abby was nearly screaming.

"I HAD NO REASON TO!" Rita protested.

"You had…" Abby started.

"Mom, Abby!" Tim cried. "STOP!"

Both women slouched back into their chairs with a hearty "Humph."

They continued dinner in silence for several minutes, until the small voice from the end of the table piped up again.

"So Tim, are you and Abby thinking about having kids?"

Abby nearly choked on her carrots as she tried to control her laughter. Tim's eyes danced, as he listened to his loving grandma ask a question, she didn't understand. "Uh… We've thought about it yes." Tim said holding back a laugh.

"Well. I think you kids should get a move on." Eva said simply before turning back to her plate.

That was the last straw, Abby lost it. Tim and Sarah shortly followed suit, trailed by Taylor. After several moments of laughter, Rita seemed to give up all hope of trying and joined in on the laughter.

Eva looked up from her plate. "What's so funny?"

The reply chimed through fits of giggles down the table. "_Nothing_."

_**Author's Note: Oh yes… In-laws… So much fun! I'm looking for ideas, so if you have any let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Kate Adrienne and Sister Rosita

"Timmy, I don't wanna!" Abby protested her knuckles on her hand white from gripping the headboard.

"Abby, we're already late… One of these days Gibbs is going to start getting mad when we get there after lunch." Tim said, as he shuffled through Abby's closet.

Abby rolled over in bed and groaned. "Well…" She said as she pulled the covers off from her head. "You wouldn't want to get up at six in the morning if you felt like you were going to vomit every time you moved." Abby said irritably.

Tim pulled out a white tee that had a box similar to those found of the Periodic Table, however this one contained the letters 'Su' and above it read: The Element of Surprise, along with a black pair of yoga pants. "Come on Abs. Up." Tim said impatiently.

Abby stuck her tongue out, but finally started to get up. "Ugh…" Abby said, as she sunk back into the mattress.

Tim rushed over. "Abby you're not still nauseous are you?" He asked as he gently rubbed her hand.

"No Tim, I just decided I _wanted_ to throw up." Abby replied sarcastically, willing the rolling feeling in her stomach to go away.

"Wasn't that supposed to stop as you entered the second trimester?" Tim asked, searching for his phone.

"Well, for most people…" Abby replied, but stopped, her stomach protesting. After a moment it settled and she continued. "But I'm apparently not 'most people'."

Tim gave her a look of sympathy. He honestly did feel bad, she had felt awful every morning for the past month, and it hadn't gotten any better. "I'm going to call Gibbs and tell him we'll be in by ten." Tim said as he picked up his phone.

"No Tim!" Abby said quickly. "I don't want to be late again today." She started to get up again, a bit too quickly.

"Abby…" Tim warned, but it was too late. Abby had already rushed to the bathroom. Tim flipped open his phone as he walked into the bathroom, and he dialed Gibbs's work phone.

"Gibbs's Phone!" Tony replied cheerily on the other end.

"Tony?" Tim asked, confused.

"Yeah… Who is this?" Tony replied.

"It's Tim. Will you tell Gibbs we're going to be in late again today?" Tim requested as he grabbed a rubber band from a bathroom drawer.

"Why do you guys get to come in late, just because you're married?" Tony asked, obviously jealous.

"Tony, it's not because we're married." Tim replied as he pulled Abby's hair up in a ponytail. "It's because Abby's pregnant."

"Oooooh." Tony said, as if he had just made some scientific discovery.

"Look Tony, just tell him we'll be in later… I've got to go…" Tim said, willing Tony to end the conversation.

"Why?" Tony asked, obviously not willing to indulge him.

"Because Tony." Tim replied irritated. "My wife is vomiting and I would like to go help her."

"Too much information!" Tony replied.

Tim growled and shut the phone."You alright Abby?" Tim asked rubbing her back.

Abby nodded. "I… just wish this would go away." She said as she rested in his arms, willing the nausea to pass.

"It will Abs… It will…" He said as he kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. "Abs… Abs, I gotta go get that." Tim pointed out.

Abby moaned, but carefully moved out of his lap. Tim rushed to the door and swung it open. "Gibbs!" Tim exclaimed, not expecting to find his boss on the other side of the door holding a grocery bag. "What… why are you here?"

"I figured Abby wasn't feeling well again this morning." Gibbs said as he stepped inside. "So I brought something from Ducky."

Tim, still confused, took Gibbs's jacket. "Okay?" He asked.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

Tim decided he should give Abby some sort of warning so he replied. "Let me go check…" And he rushed toward his bedroom.

"Abby!" He said in a hushed voice. "Gibbs is here!"

Abby looked down to find she was only wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of underwear. "Crap!" She was unsure of what to do. "Tim, bring me a pair of sweats and any tee shirt." Abby requested quickly. Tim hastily retrieved an oversized pair of grey sweats and a blue MIT shirt. "Thanks." Abby said as she quickly, but carefully pulled them on over what she was wearing.

Tim went to retrieve Gibbs. "She's in here." He said leading him into the bathroom.

Abby was sitting with her back pressed against the shower door, and she looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hi Gibbs." She said with a forced smile that caused her stomach to roll.

"Don't strain yourself Abs." Gibbs replied, pulling out a bottle from the shopping bag. "Here. This is from Ducky." He said handing her a bottle labeled 'Sweet Ginger Tea'.

"Thanks?" Abby asked, cautiouslyreaching for the bottle.

"He says it will help with your morning sickness." Gibbs expalained.

"Well in that case…" Abby said twisting the lid off. "Thank you very much." She took a sip and moaned with pleasure.

Gibbs smiled at Abby, who looked rather childish sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor smiling as if she had just won a prestigious award. "That help?"

Abby nodded slightly before she groaned and moved toward the toilet again. Tim frowned and moved so he could rub her back softly. When Abby suddenly sat back down before she could throw up, Tim looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"I don't feel good enough to throw up." Abby replied looking extremely unhappy.

Gibbs started to laugh, but he stopped when Tim shot him a glare. "Abs?" Tim asked as he carefully pulled her into his arms.

"What?" Abby asked irritably.

"I think you should go see a doctor." Tim said carefully. Abby hated doctors, she at all costs would avoid them, even if it meant having a broken wrist without treatment for weeks.

"No." she replied through gritted teeth.

"Abby…" Tim was getting ready to demand she went to the doctor when Gibbs interrupted him.

"Abby, why don't you let Ducky come over here and check you out?" He suggested.

Abby looked up, her usually bright green eyes lacking their sparkle. "Fine." She replied and then she looked back down.

"I'll call him for you." Gibbs whispered to Tim before he left the two of them alone.

"Tim why a doctor?" Abby asked taking another sip of her ginger tea.

"Abby I think you're sick." Tim said simply as he helped her from the floor.

"I'm pregnant you moron." Abby said irritably.

"Abby I know." He said at a normal volume. "Trust me… I know…" He mumbled. "But I think you're sick… like you have a virus or something."

Abby looked at him blankly and he felt like he was talking to a wall. "Abby, you've been working too long of hours, and you're not getting enough sleep." Tim pointed out.

"I have not!" Abby protested, until she met Gibbs's eye in the doorway. "I mean… maybe I have?"

Gibbs nodded softly before he spoke. "Ducky said he would be over in a moment." Gibbs said softly, noting Abby's paled expression. Gibbs pulled Abby into a gentle hug. "Are you okay Abby?" He whispered.

Abby nodded, in her almost routine response. Gibbs gave Tim a look that clearly meant he should leave, and Tim made an exit. "Abby…" Gibbs started again, but Abby had already started crying. Gibbs sat down on the floor and Abby sat next to him. He put his arm around her in the normal comforting way. "What's wrong?"

Abby avoided Gibbs's comforting gaze as she replied. "I can't do this…"

Gibbs smiled softly. "Abby, you can do anything."

"No Gibbs. This isn't the same." Abby said tears falling down her cheek. "I'm good at what I do because I _know_ what's going to happen, and what it means. But now…"

Tim who had been sitting outside the door stepped in and helped her to her feet. "Abby." He said softly before pressing his lips gently to hers. "I'm… just as scared…as you are…" He said as he gently trailed kisses down her neck.

Abby was about to recapture his lips in hers when she realized Gibbs was still there. "Tim." She said quietly. When he didn't respond she tired again. "Tim!" She said abruptly.

Tim stopped, realizing why Abby was trying to get his attention. He looked toward Gibbs and saw the half amused smirk on his face. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs gave a genuine smile. One that Abby rarely saw. "It's fine. After all I am in your house."

Tim thought about that for a moment, and decided that he had a point. He kissed Abby one last time. "When's Ducky…?" He started to ask but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Question asked, question answered." He said as he rushed to get the door.

He opened the door to reveal Ducky holding a black medical satchel. "Thanks so much for coming." Tim said as he motioned for him to come inside. "You know how much Abby hates going to the doctor…" Tim lead him to their bedroom, where Abby was gently being laid onto her bed by Gibbs.

"Well… let's take a look Abigail." Ducky said as he placed his medical bag on the bedside table. Abby, debating whether or not to object, groaned, but didn't protest to the thermometer Ducky placed under her tongue. A moment later it beeped and he pulled it out. "101…" He said as he shook his head. "Abigail have you been getting much sleep?" Ducky asked as he pulled things out of his bag.

Abby shook her head as another wave of nausea passed over her. "And I know you've been working over time… say 'ahhh'." Ducky instructed in the middle of his sentence. "… So it's no wonder that you're under the weather."

"How is she Duck?" Gibbs asked impatiently as Ducky pressed his stethoscope to her chest.

Abby pressed her eyes shut as the cold metal collided with her soft skin. "Stop." She said softly.

Ducky immediately pulled the stethoscope from her back. "What's the matter Abigail?" Ducky asked as he made a note on his chart.

"Would you just tell me what's wrong with me and let me go to work?" Abby asked irritably.

"Well. Besides your fever, you have no other symptoms…." Ducky started but then remembered her increased nausea. "Oh and the nausea. Where have you eaten recently?"

Abby looked at him in disgust. "Why on earth… I FEEL LIKE CRAP HERE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FOOD?"

"Abigail… I think that food…"

"GIBBS GET HIM OUT!" Abby screamed.

Gibbs carefully laid Abby back down. "Abby I think he wants to know where you ate in case it's…" He started.

"OUT!" Abby screamed. Tim carefully sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, she immediately calmed down.

Tim started to list the things she had eaten recently quietly, trying not to anger Abby. It wasn't until he got to cookie dough that Ducky stopped him.

"Did that cookie dough by chance have raw eggs?" Ducky asked reaching for his bag.

"Yes…" Abby grumbled.

Ducky sighed, he knew Abby knew better, but he really couldn't blame her. "Well… Since you had it almost a week ago, the poisoning is starting to wear off which will leave you feeling extremely dehydrated, and probably still nauseas, in your condition."

Abby jumped a bit, and clutched her side. Everyone in the room gave her a startled look. "Sorry…the baby just decided to kick me in the ribs…" Abby explained, and Tim's hand immediately started massaging the area she had held in pain. "Gibbs… please, please let me come to work." Abby knew she was helplessly begging, but she didn't really care.

"Abby, I don't think that's such…" Gibbs started but Ducky interrupted him.

"Jethro, she'll be fine to come to work, as long as she keeps hydrated."

Gibbs gave Ducky a look that obviously meant he didn't want Abby to go to work anyway, but Abby was already set on going. "Well let's go then." Abby said slowly getting out of bed.

"Hold on Abigail." Ducky said before she was halfway up. "You need to get some sleep, so I'd suggest you sleep this morning and come in this afternoon."

"Ducky I'm fine…" Abby protested through a yawn. Ducky gave her a look that clearly stated that she wasn't winning this argument. "Fine… I'll be in at thirteen hundred." Abby said pulling her blankets up over her head.

"Abigail, don't forget to…"

"Stay hydrated… I know, I know."

* * *

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Tony greeted with a smile his hands behind his back.

"Shut Up." Abby replied harshly. "What needs to be done?" She asked pulling on her lab coat.

"Everything." Tony replied glancing at the evidence bins sitting on the table. "Aren't you going to ask what's behind my back?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Anthony DiNozzo… I'm really not in the mood…" Abby replied rolling up the sleeves to her lab coat.

Tony mumbled something to himself before he pulled out a water bottle, and a package of Chocolate. "Here." He handed his peace offering to her.

Abby smiled, and snatched them both from his hands. "Thank you." She said. "Now OUT! I've got to work!"

Tony was just walking out the door when Tim came in. "I heard you got here." Tim said with a smile wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well you heard wrong. Abby's not here right now, please go away so her replacement can get her work done." Abby said as she struggled to loosen Tim's grip around her waist.

"Abs? Really? You think I wouldn't recognize my own wife?" Tim said with a laugh.

"I sure hope you recognize your boss." Gibbs said as he moved swiftly into the lab. "Morning Abs." He greeted Abby with a gentle hug.

"It's not really morning anymore Gibbs…" Abby pointed out as he released her. "Now what do you need done?"

"Well Petty Officer James Oleg was found unconscious in Georgetown, and his twin brother, Petty Officer Jason Oleg was found murdered less than two miles from him." Gibbs filled her in.

"James and Jason… Cute." Abby said sarcastically. "So what kind of evidence do we have?"

"Personal Effects, human tissue from under fingernails… and a knife." Gibbs said with a smile, knowing he had saved the best for last.

"Yes!" Abby said with a genuine enthusiasm as she sifted through the evidence crates for the knife. "So…." Abby started as she pulled out a bloodstained knife. "How'd we find this?"

"It was in James's pocket." Tim replied with a smile.

Abby threw her head back with glee. "We haven't had a case this good since… the past." Abby finished, unable to decide on a specific case. "Twins… One found unconscious holding a knife that allegedly killed his brother… Creepy." Abby said to herself. Gibbs decided he would make his exit, and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna get going Abs." Tim said as he placed a kiss gently on Abby's forehead.

"Tim." Abby said a glazed look going over her eyes.

"What Abs?" Tim asked turning back to face her.

"Tim… what if it, is really them?" Abby said placing her hand on her small bump. "And what if they try to kill each other!" She looked panicked.

"Abby!" Tim rushed over to her. "Abby calm down!" He said rubbing her back gently.

Tears were streaming down her face. "Timmy… what if…"

"Abby there is no what ifs! We… me and you… are having a baby. There's only one and so it can't try to kill it's twin." Tim said trying to console her.

"TIM WHAT IF IT TRIES TO KILL ITSELF?" Abby was now in full panic mode, there was no way to reason with her now.

"Abby…" Tim started but decided it was no use. He sat down on the floor and pulled Abby into his lap and gently ran his fingers through her hair, the one thing that always calmed her down.

"Timmy…" Abby said softly into his neck. "Timmy I can't…"

"Abby you are the strongest most amazing woman I have ever met and you can do this." Tim said with confidence.

"Do What?" Palmer said absentmindedly as he walked into the lab. "And I remember just a few months ago when you said Wonder Woman was the strong…"

"_Palmer!_" Tim cried as Abby rushed out tears streaming down her face. He raced after her. "Abby wait!"

"GO AWAY!" Abby screamed, not caring she was attracting attention from everyone in the hall.

"Abby." Tim tried again, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Abby cried pulling her wrist free. She had pulled so hard, without paying attention that she ran right into Gibbs.

"Abby!" Gibbs choked as she collided with his chest. "What happened?" Gibbs asked Tim sternly.

"Palmer… Evidence… Wonder Woman…" Tim stuttered.

Gibbs carefully pushed Abby away from him and stormed to the lab. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled at Palmer, who was still patiently waiting for Abby to sign for the evidence he had been sent to deliver.

"Huh?" He replied, obviously not paying attention.

Gibbs smacked him across the back of his head. "Get out." Gibbs ordered.

"I need Abby to…" Palmer interjected.

"I'll sign for it." Gibbs said irritably pulling a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbling on the clipboard. "Now out!"

Palmer rushed out of the room almost running over Tony and Ziva. "Does Abby have any… Where's Abby?" Tony asked, forgetting his initial question.

"I really don't know." Gibbs replied angrily pulling out his phone.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked Tony quietly.

"Abby's being hormonal… And Gibbs has issues with women who are hormon…" He stopped abruptly as he felt a hand collide with his skull. "Sorry boss."

"I don't have issues with women who are hormonal. I have issues with people who tick off pregnant women." Gibbs clarified as he left, evidence jar and clipboard in hand.

"Is it just me or is he off his poker?" Ziva asked.

"What?" Tony replied in confusion. "I can't even tell what you mean by that…"

"Poker… that thing that old people sit in, is it not?" Ziva tried to clarify herself.

"Rocker…." Tony said still confused.

"YES! That's it. Rocker." Ziva said with a smile. "So I'm assuming someone ticked off Abby, and he's pissed about it…"

"I wonder who it was." Tony said out loud as a young woman with long blonde hair walked into the lab.

"Are you Abby?" The woman asked Ziva.

"No she's not…" Tony answered for her. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Adrienne, Abby's assistant."

* * *

"Abby!" Ziva called down the hall as Abby was headed back to her lab.

"What Ziva?" Abby asked, obviously still mad.

"Uh… You need to know something…" Ziva said cautiously.

"What?" Abby asked starting to get impatient.

"Well, Apparently… Director Vance thought you couldn't handle the workload. So he hired you a…"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Abby screamed, changing her direction toward the Director's Office.

Ziva tried to stop her but she wasn't fast enough. Abby had already thrown the door to Vance's office open before she caught up with her. "I WORK ALONE!" Abby shouted, not caring she was talking to her boss.

Vance turned to face her. "Good Afternoon." He greeted.

"Don't even go there." Abby growled. "I work alone." She stated again.

"Abby, you're not getting enough work done." Vance pointed out. "Besides what bad can come from an assistant?"

Ziva's face changed from the expressionless gaze to a look that stated, 'you really shouldn't have said that'.

"What bad?" Abby asked incredulously. "Well lets see… So far, they've framed NCIS agents, committed murders, and tampered with evidence."

"Ms. Sciuto, just because you've had a bad experience with assistants in the past…" Vance started to reason.

"Director Shepard…" Abby started to protest again.

"Director Shepard isn't here anymore Ms. Sciuto." Vance said, a bit too harshly.

Abby gave him a last look eyes filled with tears, before running out with Ziva right behind her. "What were you thinking?" Gibbs asked turning from around the door frame.

Vance glared at Gibbs. "What are you doing here?" He asked shuffling with papers on his desk.

"Defending Abby." Gibbs replied simply.

"She doesn't need to be defended! She's always been able to speak up for herself." Vance said, speaking as if he were trying to defend himself.

"She's weak now." Gibbs said quietly, in case Abby was still nearby. "You don't know just how hard this is for her."

"And you do?" Vance asked suspiciously.

"Abby isn't just a co-worker, she's a close friend of mine. I know when things are wrong, and right now things are." Gibbs said angrily.

"Agent Gibbs…" Vance started, but Gibbs didn't let him finish.

"I'm okay with you giving Abby an assistant; I've thought she needed one since I first found out about her pregnancy. However, I'm not okay with the way you talked to her about Jen." Gibbs said sternly.

"Director Shepard…." He started again.

"She had a name. She wasn't just our boss, she was our friend. It would do you good to give her some respect." Gibbs said, obviously waiting for a response.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm going to ask you to leave…now." Vance said looking extremely uncomfortable.

Gibbs, knowing he had gone too far, left. "Abby?" He called as he made it to her lab. He could hear a faint whimper from the back of the lab. He walked to her office to find her under her desk crushing Bert. "Abs." He greeted with a half smile.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby said, not looking up from Bert.

"Abby he didn't…" Gibbs started to comfort her.

"It's okay Gibbs. I shouldn't have… I'm just so…" She tried to explain but found it difficult to talk about her pregnancy with Gibbs.

"Abby you don't have to explain." Gibbs assured her. "Kelly didn't want to either, the only person she would talk to was her…" He stopped before finishing his sentence, realizing that finishing with the word _mother_, probably wouldn't have been a good idea considering her mother had died a couple of years ago, and Jenny, who had been the next closest thing to a mother to her was also dead.

It was too late though. Abby knew what he was going to say, she choked back a sob. "It's okay Gibbs." Abby tried to assure him.

"Abby… when was the last time you saw the nuns?" Gibbs asked, knowing Abby always found solace when with them.

"The wedding…" Abby replied quietly, still not meeting Gibbs's gaze.

"Maybe you should…" Gibbs started.

"Uhm…" Abby said protectively touching her bump. "I'd…rather not."

Gibbs caught on. "Abby, they know you're married…" He pointed out.

"Gibbs it's just… awkward. It was weird enough walking into their home dating Tim… But now? When everyone knows…" Abby began to cry as if she had lost her best friend.

Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Abby, they're your friends. You should go." He said and with that he left her to her thoughts.

_Sometimes… I spend all day wishing Kate were still here… _Abby thought as she sat quietly under her desk. _Today… Is one of those days. _Before Abby knew it she was nodding off to sleep.

_"Abby…Abby?" Kate asked quietly. "Abby what's wrong?"_

_Abby leaped up quickly and enveloped Kate in a hug. "Kate!" She cried through her tears. "Kate I miss you so much." _

_"I miss you too Abby." Kate said holding her tightly. _

_"Kate I just don't know what to do!" Abby said through her tears. _

_"Well… What's going on? I have been gone for almost five years." Kate pointed out. "I take it something happened." She said gesturing to Abby's abdomen. _

_"It's kind of… a long story." Abby said quietly. "A lot of it… aren't things I like to remember…" Abby took the time to replay the events since the day Tony confessed to breaking up her and Tim. _

_"Wow." Kate said, looking overwhelmed. "Are you okay?" She asked gently. _

_"No." Abby replied honestly. "I feel tired all the time; I'm not getting any work done; And I can't control my emotions, especially with Tim." Abby explained._

_"Why don't you tell Gibbs?" Kate suggested._

_"I can't." Abby said simply._

_"Why Abby? You've always told Gibbs everything." Kate pointed out. _

_"Kate, this is different. I can't talk to him about being pregnant. It… makes him miss Kelly too much." Abby said quietly. _

_"Abby." Kate said wrapping an arm around her friend. "Gibbs misses Kelly and Shannon, and I know why. They're amazing people. But you're like a daughter to him Abby! He wants to talk to you, even if you don't want to talk to him."_

_"Really?" Abby asked, searching for any hint Kate was lying just to make her feel better. _

_"Abby, you need to tell Gibbs." Kate affirmed. "You'll put you and the baby in danger if you don't stop overworking yourself."_

_Abby nodded. "I will Kate, I promise." _

_"And tell Tim how much he means to you." Kate said with a smile. "You may be hormonal, but that doesn't mean you love him any less. You need to tell him that." _

_"Kate." Abby said softly._

_"Yes Abby?"_

_"Why did you have to go?" Abby asked. When she got no response she tried again. "Kate… Kate?"_

"KATE!" Abby screamed through tears into the lab as Tim shook her awake.

"Abby… Abby calm down." Tim said as he rubbed her back slowly.

Abby tried to relax into Tim's arms. "Tim." She said quietly.

"Hmmm?" He asked as his hands gently massaged her lower back.

"Tim, you mean so much to me and even if I get mad it's not because I don't love you it's because I'm hormonal and irritated but I still love you." Abby said in a single breath.

Tim smiled and kissed her. "I know Abby." He said quietly. "You don't have to tell me that."

"Timmy?" Abby asked, the tension finally releasing from her spine.

"Yes Abs?" He asked as he gently helped her up from the floor.

"Can we go see Sister Rosita and the other nuns?" Abby asked as if she were suggesting a ridiculous idea.

"Of course Abs." Tim said giving her a gentle kiss. "When do you want to go?"

"Now?" Abby said, unsure if it was okay.

"You'd have to ask Gibbs." Tim pointed out.

"Ask Gibbs what?" Tony asked as he came in accompanied by Ziva and Adrienne.

"Uh…" Tim said awkwardly.

"I want to go see Sister Rosita." Abby said simply. Then she turned to Adrienne. "You must be my new assistant." Abby said more patiently than anyone would have imagined. "I'm Abigail Sciuto, Forensics Specialist."

"I knew that." Adrienne said quietly. "I'm Adrienne."

Tim nearly choked.

"What?" Abby asked in alarm.

"Nothing…" Tim said acting as if it had never happened.

Abby shook her head. "Timothy Mcgee." She said warningly.

"I just used to date an Adrienne. It's been a while since I've heard that name." He said a look of bliss across his face, until Abby's hand collided with it. "OW!" He cried.

"Yeah. I'm your wife. So shut up." Abby said trying not to get too mad. "Adrienne." Abby greeted. "You can start with those evidence bins. Ask Tony to fill you in." Abby said before heading to the door.

Everyone except Adrienne was staring at Abby in shock. "You coming?" She asked Tim.

"Uh.. yeah." He said snapping back into reality.

"How come you didn't bite her head off?" Tim asked incredulously.

"I didn't feel like it."

* * *

Within an hour Tim and Abby were pulling up in front of Sister Rosita and the nun's house. "We're here." Tim said, gently shaking Abby awake.

"Hmmm?" Abby asked incoherently.

"Abby. We're at Sister Rosita's." Tim said again.

"I don't wanna…" She said through her drowsiness. Tim noticed she was looking a bit pale, so he decided to go get Sister Rosita and bring her back some water before having her walk to the house.

Tim cautiously rang the doorbell and was greeted by Sister Rosita herself. "Tim!" She greeted. "How are you? It's been a long time since I've seen you and Abby."

"We're doing just fine." Tim said, but quickly remembered Abby sitting in the car. "Abby's feeling a bit out of it right now though. Do you have some water I could take to her?"

"Of course, of course!" Sister Rosita said as she ushered him inside heading for the kitchen. "What's wrong with Abby?" She asked as she filled a glass with water.

"Oh!" Tim said realizing he had left out crucial information. "Abby's pregnant." Tim said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Sister Rosita said excitedly. "I'm sure you're taking good care of her." She said as they walked out to the car.

When they reached Tim's new Porsche they saw Abby asleep, again. "Abby." Tim shook her awake gently. Once Abby was coherent enough to know where she was Sister Rosita handed her the glass of water, which Abby accepted graciously.

Once Abby had finished the water she looked up, with a realization of who was there. "Oh. Hi Sister Rosita." Abby said embarrassed as she carefully stood up with Tim's help.

"Hello Abby!" She said giving her a cautious hug. "You look great!"

"Thanks." Abby said, cheeks burning.

"You'd think she had never heard a compliment before." Sister Rosita said to Tim who gave a slight grin.

The three of them slowly walked toward the house, making light conversation the entire way. It wasn't until they reached the door that Abby spoke up. "Sister Rosita?" She asked, rather quietly for her.

"What is it Abby?" Sister Rosita replied turning to face her.

"Um… Could we talk?" Abby asked cautiously.

"Of Course!" She replied, automatically knowing she meant she needed someone to talk to, and she wanted to do it alone. "Tim, why don't you go and get some work done." She suggested. "And pick up Abby this evening."

"Uh… Do you want me to go Abs?" He asked her.

Abby nodded. "I'll be fine, go ahead." Tim gently kissed Abby on her lips, which made her blush.

"I'll see you later Abs." He said with a smile before going back to the car.

"Come in, come in." Sister Rosita said as she ushered her inside. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Somewhere to sit down?" Abby asked quietly.

"Of course. Let's go to my office…" She said opening the door that led to her office. "Sit, sit." She lead her to a comfortable sofa against the far wall. After a moment of sitting in silence Sister Rosita spoke up. "Abby, what's wrong?" She asked carefully.

Abby didn't reply, she sat and stared at the wall across the room. "Abby, you know you can talk to me." Sister Rosita prompted.

Abby shook her head. "I can't talk to anyone." She said dejectedly.

"Why not?" she tried again.

"Because… I don't have anyone. My mom is gone, Jenny's gone, and I can't talk to you about being married…" Abby started to ramble.

"Why can't you talk to me about being married?" Sister Rosita asked surprised.

"You're a nun…" Abby said as if it explained everything.

"Abby, I never told you this." Sister Rosita started. "I've been married, and had a child."

"What?" Abby asked in disbelief. "But… you're a nun!"

"Yes… but not since birth." Sister Rosita pointed out. "I was twenty three when my house burnt down with my husband and son inside." She said quietly. "After that, I came here… And I'm still here."

Abby looked up with wide eyes. "Wow… I never knew."

Sister Rosita smiled. "What is it that's bothering you?" She asked gently as she sat down next to her younger friend.

Abby sighed. "I don't know who I am anymore." She said honestly. "I wake up and I feel… awful." Abby said trying to find a word that expressed her mood that wouldn't be offensive.

"Awful how Abby?" Sister Rosita asked cautiously.

"Awful like no one wants to be around me because I'm so irritable. Awful because I don't have the energy to express anything. And most of all awful, because I feel like Tim… Tim doesn't want me anymore." She said quietly tears running down her cheeks.

"Now why would Tim not want you anymore?" Sister Rosita asked as she comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Because I'm fat and hormonal." Abby said, choking on sobs.

Sister Rosita couldn't help but hold back a smile. "Abby do you remember when you first met us?" She asked, and Abby nodded. "And how I said you were a beautiful young lady?" Abby nodded again, wiping away some tears. "You still are." She said with a smile.

Abby looked up at her, eyes still wet. "Really?" She asked as if it meant the most to her in the world.

"Really." Sister Rosita confirmed with a hug. "Abby I know it's hard, but it's all worth it in the end." She promised.

Abby yawned. "Thank you Sister Rosita." Abby said in-between yawns.

"Abby do you need to sleep?" Sister Rosita asked quietly.

Abby nodded. I've been ridiculously tired lately and with Tim around I feel like…" She yawned. "I feel like I should be paying more attention to him, rather than sleeping."

Sister Rosita smiled. Abby was always thinking about someone else before herself, even when it put a risk on her health. "You are always welcome to sleep in the living room Abby." She said as she helped her up.

"Thanks." Abby said softly as she made her way to the couch, where she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later Tim showed up to pick up Abby, and Sister Rosita pulled open the door before he could ring the doorbell. "Come in, come in." She greeted quietly leading him into her office.

"Tim, I would like to talk to you for a moment if that's alright." Sister Rosita said.

"Sure?" Tim asked, curious as what she needed to talk about.

"Abby and I had a talk today, and I think there's something you should know." Sister Rosita said seriously. Tim nodded. "She thinks she's disappointing you, and she's trying hard to prove her love for you, but she's harming herself at the same time." Tim looked confused so she elaborated. "She says she feels tired all the time, but she doesn't want to fall asleep and leave you alone, so she's not getting the rest she needs."

Tim looked shocked. Abby had been tired at nights lately and fell asleep almost immediately, but she hadn't said anything about it. "I can't… Why didn't she tell me?"

"She feels like a burden on you already. She's afraid you want to leave her." Sister Rosita explained.

"I would _never_ leave her. I love her!" Tim sounded as if he were defending himself.

"I know that, and you know that, it's Abby who needs to know that." Sister Rosita said as she opened her door and led Tim to the couch where Abby was fast asleep.

Tim smiled. Abby looked beautiful, no matter what Abby thought, she was and always would be the prettiest girl on the planet. "Abby." He whispered into her ear, causing her to stir slightly. "Abigail Mcgee you look gorgeous this evening." He whispered rubbing her arm slowly.

"You're delusional…" Abby mumbled, her brain still drowsy from sleep.

"No I'm not." Tim said quietly. "You're my gorgeous wife and I love you." He said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Timmy not here." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked perplexed. "You're my wife and you're gorgeous , how come I can't express my love for you?"

"Tim… we're in a convent…" Abby said irritably. "People don't kiss in a convent…"

"Well I do." He said kissing her forehead gently. "Because I love you and there is no place I'm going to pretend like I don't."

Abby felt tears stream from her eyes, but they weren't her recently usual tears of anger, they were tears of happiness. "Oh Tim." She said softly as he helped her off the couch. "I love you too. I just wish…"

"Abby you don't need to do anything. You're perfect just the way you are."

_**Author's Note: Okay! This story is almost done :(… BUT! I'm making a sequel! YAY! There will be one to two more chapters to this story and then an epilogue! Another note… I just recently realized I could reply to reviews, so Imma start doing that now, because I love all my reviewers you guys are AWESOME! Thanks so much for reading! Please Review!**_


	17. Do you really have to go?

"Tim do you really have to go?" A rather irritated Abby asked.

"Yes Abs, I've got to go to Boston with Gibbs for the Federal Agents Training Seminar." He said as he rubbed Abby's lower back. "But the baby isn't due for another three weeks, you'll be fine." He said as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back in a couple of days." He said and she sighed as the knots in her back were released.

"I know. I just… wish you were staying." She said pulling his neck so her lips met his.

"Me too Abs." He said kissing her once again. "But, you're going out for lunch with Tony and Jimmy this afternoon." Tim said, trying to lift her mood. "Then you won't feel so lonely."

Abby gave him a look clearly meaning that he wasn't helping. "Fabulous." She replied sarcastically.

"Come on Abs." He said, hoisting himself off the couch. "I'm leaving in about an hour, let's get you dressed."

"I can dress myself." Abby pouted from the couch. "However." She grunted as she struggled to get off the couch. "I can't get up."

Tim smiled. Abby might feel pathetic and worthless, but he thought she looked adorable. "Here." He said sympathetically as he grasped her delicate hand in his and lifted her gently off the couch.

"Thanks." Abby said, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Tim asked worriedly, noting Abby's apparent lack of comfort.

"Yeah…" Abby said quietly gripping her side. "The baby just decided to kick me in the ribs…" She explained.

"You know…" Tim started as they slowly walked down the hall to their room. "We really should talk about names…"

"Not now…" Abby groaned. "You won't stop bugging me about this. Why don't we just talk about it when you get back?" She suggested.

"Fine." Tim agreed ,opening the bedroom door. "What do you want to wear?"

"Something comfortable." Abby replied, rubbing her lower back. "I'm feeling extremely awkward this morning."

Tim shuffled through the closet and returned with a pair of black jeans, and a red and black striped tee shirt. "This work?" He asked her showing what he'd found.

"Yeah… can you grab my hoodie for me though, it's cold." Abby requested.

Tim nodded, it wasn't an unreasonable request, he himself was already wearing his hoodie, it had been extremely cold these last few days after Punxsutawney Phil saw his shadow, meaning they were to suffer through six more weeks of winter.

At Christmastime the entire team had decided they wanted to do something completely random and childish, so Abby suggested they all got matching hoodies, donning NCIS-Team Gibbs On The front and a personalized back. Everyone had had so much fun with it they decided to make it a tradition. From Tony's Shirt that read 'Chick Magnet', to Gibbs's who's read 'The Person Who Refused To Pick Something To Put Here'. They had all caused laughs. Tim's read 'Meh.' And Abby's read 'PICKLES' which had been the craving she was having when they were designing the shirts.

Tim sifted around and finally pulled out the grey hoodie. "Here you go Abs." He said handing her the clothes. "I'll just go make sure I'm packed." He said as he shut the door.

Abby pulled on her clothes slowly, trying not to upset her stomach. She had already thrown up twice that morning, and didn't feel like doing it again. Once she was dressed and had her hair in a ponytail she made her way out to the living room, where she sunk into the couch, sighing with comfort.

"Hey Abs." Tim greeted her . "You sure you're all right?" He asked her cautiously.

"I'm fine Tim." Abby assured him. "I'm just going to miss you while you're gone." Abby said wrapping her Arms around Tim's neck.

"I'll miss you too." He said softly kissing her. Suddenly they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Abby called in frustration.

"It's us!" Tony and Palmer chimed through the door. Tim sighed and got up to let them in. "Where's Abby?" they asked.

"In the living room." Tim replied.

"Thanks!" They replied still in sync.

"You ready to go Abs?" Tony asked cheerfully.

"We're going to that burger place on H and 4th." Palmer said excitedly.

"Great." Abby said forcing a smile on her face.

"Thanks you guys so much for taking care of her." Tim said. "I'll see you in a few days." He said to Abby giving her one last kiss before departing.

"Well lets get going!" Tony encouraged, obviously more concerned about the food than Abby.

Abby tried getting up, but was again unsuccessful. "Help?" Abby asked, which caused Tony to snort, and Palmer to rush over to help her up.

"Really Abby?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Tony." Abby said impatiently. "If you had a bump this big attached to your abdomen, you'd need help up too."

"Fine fine." Tony said. "Let's get going!"

* * *

"I'll have a BLT burger and a diet coke." Palmer said to the waitress who had come for the third time to take their orders.

"Triple Bacon Burger and a Pepsi." Tony requested, as he unsubtly checked out their waitress.

"And for you?" The woman asked Abby.

"Just water." Abby requested quietly.

"Abs?" Tony asked somewhat alarmed. "You've been eating like a pig lately! And now you just want water?"

Palmer shot him a glance to tell him, he probably hadn't chosen the best wording. "What he means is…" Palmer explained. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Positive." Abby replied quietly.

After awhile of Palmer and Tony talking about sports, the weather, and every other conversation topic they could come up with their food arrived. Tony immediately dug in leaving ketchup on his shirt. Palmer tried one more time. "Abby, you sure you don't want…"

"I'm fine." Abby said irritably.

"Abby you should…" Palmer tried again.

"If she doesn't want to eat Palmer, don't make her." Tony said through a mouthful of food.

"But she needs to feed the baby!" Palmer insisted.

"If she's not hungry we shouldn't force food down her throat!" Tony retaliated.

"Tony, I'm the one here who went to medical school." Palmer protested, starting to shout.

"Yeah, well I've known her longer, if she's not hungry she doesn't eat!" Tony insisted, yelling just as loud.

"I'm ordering her something!" Palmer resolved.

"Oh no you're not!" Tony said slapping his hand back to the table.

"Guys?" Abby said weakly, but they didn't hear her.

"Waitress!" Palmer called while Tony tried to shoo her away.

"Guys!" Abby tried a little bit louder.

"TONY SHE NEEDS TO EAT!" Palmer screamed.

"YOU'RE A MORON!" Tony replied.

"GUYS!" Abby shouted over both of them which caused them to both look at her in surprise.

"What?" The both asked back to normal tones.

Abby winced. "I think… I'm in labour." She said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Tony and Palmer just sat there, blinking. It obviously hadn't registered yet, so Abby shifted again, trying to ease her back pressure. "Tony, Jimmy." She said calmly. "I think I'm in labour." She said clearly that time.

Suddenly both of them jumped into action. "Palmer call Tim." Tony instructed carefully moving around to Abby. "Abby what can we do?" He asked, trying not to panic.

"Get me a doctor." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh and Palmer!" Tony called after him as he had forgotten his cell phone and was using a pay phone.

"Huh?" He asked covering the phone.

"Call a doctor." Tony said stupidly. "Abby, what do you want?"

Abby shook her head in disgust, why was she with the two most incompetent men in the world when this happened. "Tony." Abby breathed. "I want a doctor."

"We're working on it." Tony said quickly before shouting to Palmer "GET HER A FREAKING DOCTOR!"

"I'm working on it!" He replied confused as he flipped through the phone book.

Suddenly the waitress walked up. "Uh… I'm going to have to ask you to leave; you're disturbing the other customers." She said carefully, questioning Tony's sanity.

"BUT WE HAVE TO CALL A DOCTOR!" Tony protested.

"Uh huh…" She said as she ushered him toward the door.

Abby gingerly stood up to follow, not wanting to be left alone, but before she could walk a foot away from the table a sharp pain coursed through her body making her grab onto the table for support. She gasped as the pain overtook her, and Tony rushed back to her.

"Abby are you alright?" He asked nervously.

Before Abby could reply they heard the front door to the restaurant open and a familiar voice fill the air. "And before I knew it!" The voice said with a laugh. "I was dancing with the queen's niece!"

"DUCKY!" Abby called loudly, causing his attention to drift toward the area of the restaurant they were in.

"Table for two sir?" The worker asked him.

"One moment." He said, and he peered around a booth to see if someone had been calling him. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Abby visually in pain grasping onto the table. "Abigail!" He called and he rushed over to her. "Tony what's wrong?" He asked his colleague as he helped support Abby.

"Um… She thinks she's in labour." Tony said, as if recalling the situation from the past.

Ducky whipped out his cell phone and dialed Bethesda to inform them Mrs. Mcgee was on her way. "Come on Abigail." Ducky said delicately helping her walk toward the door.

"Ducky?" the woman who he had arrived with asked.

"Oh Olivia!" He said, suddenly remembering his date. "My dear young friend Abigail, it seems has gone into labour." He said quietly as not to attract a lot of unnecessary attention. "And her husband is out of town, so for the time being, I need to go with her. I hope you understand."

Olivia nodded. "You're a good man." She said with a smile as she watched Ducky help Abby out. "Table for one." She told the man who had asked Ducky just moments ago.

* * *

"Breathe." Ducky said comfortingly in the backseat as Tony cautiously drove Ducky's Morgan to Bethesda.

"I want…. Tim…" Abby choked through her sobs.

"We're trying to get a hold of him." Ducky assured her gesturing to Palmer who was on the phone and had been for the past twenty minutes. "You just need to concentrate on yourself right now Abigail." Ducky said soothingly. "That's the best you can do for now."

After what seemed like hours to Abby they finally arrived at the hospital where Ziva was waiting. "Abby!" She greeted her as she helped Ducky get her out of the car. "How are you?"

"I've been better…" Abby said irritably.

Ducky was checking Abby in when Abby's phone started to shrilly ring, she picked it up without glancing at the caller ID. "What?" She asked the caller on the other line irritably.

"Abby it's Gibbs." Gibbs said quickly.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried, happiness bursting through her misery. "Where's Tim?" She asked anxiously.

"When he checked his phone when we landed in the gate, he listened to his messages and got back on a flight that left about a minute later to D.C., he should be there in a couple of hours." Gibbs explained. "How are you?" He asked conversationally.

Abby was about to respond when her second contraction ripped through her body causing her to drop her phone. Tony caught the phone before it could clatter against the floor. "Hi boss." He greeted. "Uh… she's just in pain." He said as if he were unsure of himself. "Okay. I'll tell her, bye!"

"Gibbs will be here as soon as possible." Tony informed Abby.

"Fabulous." Abby said through her clenched jaw. Once the contraction subsided Abby started thinking clearly again. "Ducky!" She said panicked. "Tim and I never finished our birth plan!"

"Abigail, there's nothing to worry about. The Obstetrician here is very talented." Ducky comforted.

"That's just it…" Abby said shifting trying to relieve some back pressure. "We don't want an Obstetrician to deliver the baby." Abby explained. "We were wondering if you would be willing to…" Abby trailed off, unsure of how to word her request.

"Abby I would be honored." Ducky cut her off with a smile. "I'll just go talk to the doctor they assigned you to and see what we can do about getting you into a room." Ducky walked hurriedly to the nurses' station.

"How are you feeling Abby?" Ziva asked gently as she tried to get Tony and Palmer to occupy themselves with some activity other than annoying Abby.

"I'm feeling like my husband is a moron." She said through gritted teeth.

Ziva smiled, but couldn't come up with a response. Finally Ducky came back, with a wheelchair. "Here we are Abigail." He said as he carefully helped her from her seat into the wheelchair. "We'll be in the maternity ward." He said as he pushed her down a long hallway. "Room 122." He said as they reached the door.

"Do you need help getting into bed?" Ducky asked as they went in.

"I don't think AUGH!" She said as another contraction ripped down her back.

"Breathe Abigail." Ducky coached calmly. "Breathe… It will me over in a minute."

Abby clung tightly to the side of the bed, begging for support. "Oww..owww"

Tony walked in with a cup of coffee. "What's her ordeal?" He asked absentmindedly, earning him a smack across the face from Ziva.

"She's having a baby you moron!" Ziva exclaimed. "Honestly I'll never cease to be amazed by the stupidity of you two!"

"Hey what did I do!" Palmer questioned.

"Nothing… this time." Ziva said obviously thinking of all the other things Palmer had done that would be considered 'stupid'. "Abby… it's okay…" Ziva tried to comfort her.

"Says you." Abby said irritably. "All right… I think it's over…" Abby said through deep breaths.

"All right, let's get you hooked up to the monitors." Ducky said as he gently helped her into the bed. After several minutes of examination Ducky spoke again. "Everything looks fine Abby, you still have awhile though." He said, apologetically.

"I want Tim." Abby said tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

"He's on his way." Tony said, his brotherly side immediately kicking in. "He should be here anytime now." He said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"That's not good enough Tony!" Abby said irritably. "I need him here now!" She was nearly screaming.

Tony didn't know what to do. He couldn't decide whether or not to try and comfort her, or just let her cry it out. He eventually opted for the latter, and sat quietly next to her as she fell asleep.

About an hour later Abby woke up in pain. "Tim?" Abby asked through both the pain and the haze from being asleep.

"Not here yet Abigail." Ducky said quietly from the corner where he was busily working on something.

Abby said something under her breath before sitting up. "Okay I'm done." Abby said loud enough for Ducky to hear her.

"Done?" He asked confused, still not looking away from his work.

"Uh huh." Abby affirmed, as she swung her legs to the side of the bed. Abby was already halfway to the door when Ducky realized she had gotten up.

"ABIGAIL!" He shouted, confused and shocked at her behavior. "Get back in that bed right now." He ordered.

"Uh… No thanks." Abby said, steadily making her way to the door.

Ducky was about to speak again but he didn't have the chance. Tim came sprinting through the door plowing right into Abby. Ducky and Tim were barely able to catch her before she hit the ground. "Abby I'm so sorry." He said as he carefully helped Ducky pull her upright.

"It's okay Mcgee." She said, using his surname, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Let's go."

"Go?" Tim asked confused.

"Yeah… I'm not doing this today." Abby said determinedly.

"Abby… that's not really the way it works." Tim said clutching her arm tight to keep her from leaving.

Abby moved her hand to her lower back. "No… I'm not doing this today… So let's come back tomorrow." Abby insisted.

"Abby." Tim said, trying to reason with her. "I want you in that bed."

Abby raised one eyebrow. "Really?" She asked sarcastically.

Tim sighed. "You know what I meant! Now… get… in that bed." He said as he pushed her toward it.

"Timothy Mcgee stop!" She demanded sounding as if she were in pain.

"Abby my grip isn't that tight." He insisted.

"It's not you…" She growled. "It's your vicious spawn."

Tim looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him and he stopped to support Abby. "It's okay…" He said quietly as Abby cried from the pain.

"Says you…" Abby muttered as the contraction subsided.

"Abby?" He asked as he cautiously helped Abby back into the bed. "Did you call anyone else?"

"Like who?" Abby asked, confused.

"My parents… Evan… Sarah?" He suggested.

"Uh… no." Abby replied guiltily.

"I'm going to go do that then." Tim said as he resolutely headed for the door. Abby let out an exasperated groan. "What?" Tim asked as he turned to face her looking rather irritated.

Abby was taken aback. If she had been expecting anything, it definitely wasn't that. "N-n-nothing." She said quietly and Tim walked out.

Tears rose to Abby's eyes. What had she done that had made him so mad? Ducky who had witnessed the entire scene came over to comfort her. "It's alright Abigail." He assured her.

"What was that?" She shouted, suddenly extremely angry. "I'm here giving birth to his child and he just waltzes out as if it's just some random Tuesday?"

"It's Friday dear." Ducky pointed out, which caused Abby to grab the front of his shirt in her fist.

"YOU THINK I REALLY CARE?" She screamed, obviously at the end of her temper.

"What did you do to Abby?" Tony asked sounding rather alarmed as he walked through the door.

"Uhm…" Ducky said, unsure if telling about the incident was a good or bad idea. Eventually Tony's withering stare made him speak. "Timothy… just left." He said wincing as Abby started to cry.

"Wait…" Tony said as he took in the information. "You're telling me Mcgee showed up, but left her here?" He turned and stormed back out the door. "I swear when I find him…"

It was only minutes later that Tony pinned Tim against the nearest wall. "What are you doing?" He asked agitated.

"Calling Sarah." He said motioning to his iPhone in his left hand.

Tony grabbed the phone from his hand, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it. Tim winced as he heard the cracks of his phone breaking. "I'm going to ask again. What are you doing?"

"Nothing now…" Tim replied honestly.

Tony released his grip. "You do realize that Abby, your _wife_ is giving birth right now…right?" he asked angrily.

"Of course I do." Tim replied as if this was a normal everyday activity.

"And you do realize she's in extreme pain?" Tony asked, even angrier.

"I…I thought that was only during the contractions…" Tim said, suddenly looking guilty.

"Oh no… That's just when she's in even more pain than she normally is." Tony said, giving him a look that clearly said 'I'm tempted to kill you right now'. "And she's not exactly happy you left. In fact, I'd say she's livid."

Tim punched the wall. "Why am I such a moron?" He asked aloud as he headed for Abby's room again.

"Probably because you spend all your spare time with online friends!" Tony called after him. "Hey Mcdad! Hang on!" Tony called as he ran down the hall.

"What?" Tim turned looking rather irritated about being interrupted on his quest.

"Don't you ever… and I mean ever… hurt her again. Or I _will _beat you up." Tony said angrily. Then his face changed to a smile. "Now go… Abby needs you."

Tim made his way through the hallways of the hospital to Abby's room where he found her crying in pain. Tim's heart was ripped open as he saw the tears streaming down her pale face, leaving black residue from her eye makeup behind. He slowly started to walk toward her, but stopped when Abby held her hand up, unable to speak through the pain.

After the contraction subsided Abby spoke up. "Timothy go away." She said through her locked jaw.

"Abby…" He said, tears already filling his own eyes. "Abby I'm so sorry…" He tried, but that just drew the line.

"YOU LEAVE AND GO TO ANOTHER STATE ON THE DAY I GO INTO LABOUR! AND THEN YOU COME BACK, AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS CALL OTHER PEOPLE!" Abby was clearly torn between sadness and anger.

"Abby I never should have left this morning. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what. When I got the message from Tony saying you had gone into labour, I felt like I was the worst person in the world. When I got here, and you were in so much pain… I didn't want to have to think about…The fact that I'm the reason you're in this pain." He confessed softly.

Abby couldn't decide whether she wanted to hug, or slap him, so she just settled for breaking down into tears. Tim walked closer, and when she didn't stop him he carefully sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Abby I'm so sorry." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay Timmy… just… never leave again okay?" she asked, her green eyes piercing his soul.

"Of course not Abby."

* * *

"Abby we're pretty much there." Ducky said softly as Abby cringed through another contraction. "Within the next hour you'll be ready to push."

"NEXT HOUR!" She asked in alarm. She had already been in labour for fifteen hours, and it was starting to get exhausting, plus it _hurt._ Abby turned to face Tim. "Tim I want drugs." She said plainly.

"Abby, we agreed you wanted a natural birth…" Tim pointed out.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE I WANT DRUGS!" Abby screamed, causing Ducky to jump in alarm.

"I'll…go get an epidural ready…" Ducky said, and he walked out of the room.

Moments later everyone who had left for dinner came back and arranged themselves around the room. Sarah, Tony, Evan, and Ziva were sitting in a small circle on the floor. Gibbs was talking impatiently to Palmer about something he had said at dinner about dead squirrels.

"Abby, are you sure you want an epidural?" Tim asked quietly.

"Yes Tim I'm…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as a contraction racked her body with pain.

She gripped tightly onto Tim's hand. "AHHHHH!" Tim screamed trying to rearrange his hand within Abby's iron grip.

"AAAAHHH!" Tony screamed.

"What was _that?"_ Sarah asked alarmed.

"I just wanted to be a part of it!" Tony replied with a grin.

Sarah threw the book she had been reading in his general direction, and happened to hit him in the center of his face. "OW!" He cried. "Okay that's just uncalled for!" He said as he tossed the book back, missing by several feet and hitting Gibbs' shin. "Uh… We're just gonna go now." Tony said quietly, and Sarah, Evan, Tony, and Ziva made their exit.

"All right Abigail… Let's see what we can do about that pain." Ducky said as he came in pushing a medical cart.

Suddenly Abby screamed again, then she stopped long enough to speak. "Duck I need to push." She said urgently.

"All right, Mr. Palmer… I'm going to need assistance and I don't have time to page a nurse." Ducky said pulling Palmer over to Abby. Then he looked up at Gibbs, "Are you waiting for me to tell you to leave?" He asked impatiently.

"Ducky…" Abby growled.

"You're fine Abigail….But Jethro I need the risk of infection for the infant as low as possible." He explained as he pulled on some gloves and handed a pair to Palmer.

"DUCKY THIS BABY IS COMING NOW!" Abby screamed.

"Jethro!" Ducky insisted.

Finally, without a word, he left to go wait with the others.

* * *

It was another hour filled with screams that they waited through before they heard another, higher pitched scream which caused all of them to jump up in excitement.

"MY NIECE!" Sarah screamed at the exact same time Evan proclaimed, "MY NEPHEW!"

Sarah smacked his arm. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" He retorted.

"Touché." Sarah replied before turning to wait for someone to come tell them the news.

Several minutes later Tim came out, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's a girl." He said with a smile.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"You guys can come see her if you're quiet." Tim said, which caused each of them to follow him back to Abby.

Walking into the room felt a bit like walking into a movie scene. Abby lying on the bed with her daughter, only slightly smaller than average resting on her chest. Ducky carefully instructing Palmer on what he should do next, and Palmer, attempting to remember it all.

"Awww." Sarah was the first to speak, though it was in whispered tones. "What's my little niece's name?" She asked as she ran a finger down the baby's soft skin.

"Abs?" Tim said as he turned from his conversation with Gibbs.

"Caitlin." Abby replied. "Caitlin Kelly Mcgee."

_**Author's Note: Awwwwww… I know it's adorable. Okay! I'm almost done with this story. One more chapter! (Possibly two, do you guys want another chapter with baby Caitlin? Or should I move onto the Epilogue?) Thanks so much to my reviewers! I appreciate it so much! Review!**_


	18. Epilogue

_***Four Years Later***_

"Happy Birthday Katiebug!" Tony said as he handed her a present wrapped in pink paper.

"Thanks." She said, avoiding Tony's eyes. Tim playfully scooped her off the ground.

"Who is that silly willy?" he asked a smile spread across his face.

"TONY DINOZZO NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Caitlin screamed impatiently.

"Now, I wonder where she got such a temper." Tim said sarcastically to Abby.

"Hey." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "You'd be cranky too if you were this pregnant."

"I know, I know." He said as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Caitlin was trying her hardest to get on Abby's lap, but was remaining unsuccessful.

"Mommy why are you having another baby?" She asked sounding frustrated.

"Tim, would you entertain her?" Abby asked sounding even more frustrated than Caitlin.

"Caitlin, do you want to go wait in the front yard for Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Ziva?" Tim suggested hopefully. Caitlin loved Gibbs.

"Yes!" She said excitedly and she rushed for the front door, Tim close behind.

Abby sighed. Being pregnant had been hard enough the first time, but now with a four year old running around it was practically impossible. "Tony, I think I'm going to go take a nap." She said through a yawn.

"Okay, you look like you need it." He said as he stood up from his spot on the couch. "I mean…" He stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I mean, that with you guys moving and all… you must be pretty dang tired."

"I know." Abby said quietly. "It seems like this will never end. I'm just happy that all our stuff showed up." Abby said as she motioned to all the boxes littered around their new four bedroom townhouse. "Now… we just have to unpack it."

"Abby, not today. It's Katie's birthday, relax a little." Tony said as he helped her off the couch.

"You know she hates that right?" Abby asked as she gained balance.

"Hates what?" Tony asked, oblivious.

"Being called Katie… She's Caitlin, and she won't go by anything else." Abby explained as she headed for the stairs.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe she's your daughter…" Tony said to himself, but she heard him.

"Why?" Abby asked, about five steps up.

"Well… she likes pink…a lot…" Tony said awkwardly.

"You know… I don't even want to know." She decided and headed up the stairs.

"ALL RIGHT! I'LL BE OUTSIDE!" Tony called as he pulled open the front door to reveal an extremely excited Caitlin.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" She was exclaiming from the front porch. She wasn't allowed to get off the front porch in the front yard without an adult as they lived on an extremely busy street. Luckily their backyard was completely fenced in so she could play out back.

"Hi Caitlin!" Gibbs greeted her with a hug. Then he pulled out a long slender package.

"What is it Uncle Gibbs!" Caitlin asked impatiently.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said as he ran his hand through Caitlin's perfect hair.

Caitlin had officially been declared premature when she was born, but didn't have any organ development problems, so she had been released from the hospital just two days later. Abby and Tim hadn't noticed any real signs that she had been premature until she was about two, and they took her to a daycare center for the first time. She was much smaller than the other two year olds, and much thinner.

Abby and Tim decided she would be just fine, as it hadn't affected her health, but she was very petite. Her light brown hair which resembled her father's, flowed down in perfect ringlets, and her bright green eyes were identical to her mother's.

Early on Caitlin had shown a preference of dresses to pants, so they dressed her in them nearly all the time. This being her birthday she was wearing a nicer dress. The dress had a ivory background that was decorated with a pink and orange rose design. Both the top and the bottom of the dress were trimmed with white lace with black edges. The neck line, was ruffled and curved. Abby honestly had hated the dress Tim had picked out, Caitlin however loved it.

"You look beautiful today Caitlin." Gibbs commented, avoiding the topic of the tiara atop her head, another thing Abby wasn't super thrilled about.

"Uncle Gibbs did you see my tiara?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh is _that_ what that is?" He asked, with mock enthusiasm. "I thought you had a perfect snow fall upon your little head." He said sweetly. It was true the tiara highly resembled snow, and it was meant to. It's light blue gems portraying falling snowflakes each time Caitlin moved.

"Thank you Uncle Gibbs!" Caitlin said in her sweet little voice. Tim was sure she would be a good singer at some point.

"Come on sweetie, it's cold out here." He said as he opened the door.

"But Aunt Ziva's not here yet!" She whined.

"Caitlin get inside that house this instant." Tim demanded, causing Caitlin to rush through the door and slip off her little white heels. "You may watch for her from the window." He said calmly.

"Okay daddy." Caitlin said as she grabbed her small rocking chair from the corner, and positioned it to face out the window.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs asked as he pulled of his jacket.

"I think she might be sleeping." Tim said quietly. "I'll go check."

He made his way up to their new bedroom. "Abby?" He asked as he gently knocked on the door, causing it to open slightly, to reveal Abby, laying on the bed, but not asleep. "Hey Abs." He said quietly.

Abby groaned quietly and Tim sat down next to her. "Are you alright Abs?"

"I…don't know Tim. I feel like I _should _have had the baby by now. But I don't feel like it's coming…" Abby said as she shifted to her other side.

Tim gently rubbed her back. "Gibbs is here… and Ziva's on her…" He was interrupted by the doorbell. "Just kidding, Ziva's here."

"Help me up?" Abby asked quietly. Tim smiled and went around the bed to help her up. Abby though over a week overdue, still looked as beautiful as ever to Tim. Though some people found it odd that Abby had stopped with her regular Makeup application, Tim decided he liked her natural face much more than when it was covered with pigments and dyes.

"I feel so ridiculous." Abby said angrily as she buttoned up her red maternity top over her black leggings.

"You look stunning." Tim said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"No I do not Tim!" She insisted as she pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

"Well you do to me." He said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Tim stop it." She said plainly. "I'm just not in the mood." She said as she swung the door open and stormed out.

Tim sighed. Abby hadn't gotten this far in the pregnancy with Caitlin, and he just wasn't sure what to expect anymore. Some days she was as happy as could be and others she was irritated all day. Today looked like one of those irritated days.

When Tim arrived downstairs he found Abby in the living room with everyone else. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her waist. "I'm sorry Abs." He whispered into her ear.

"Go away Tim." Abby said irritably.

Tim deciding not to argue settled for grabbing Caitlin and pulling her squealing into his lap. "DADDY!" Caitlin protested. "I WANNA OPEN PRESENTS NOW!" She was close to screaming.

Abby started to rub her temples, obviously getting a migraine. "Shhh. Caitlin, you need to be quiet for momma." Tim instructed.

Caitlin, a bit quieter this time stuck her bottom lip out and tried again. "Daddy I wanna open presents now!"

"If your mother says it's all right." Tim said, instructing her to ask Abby for permission.

"Momma.." Caitlin said in her sweetest voice. "Can I open my presents now?" She asked, trying to be as adorable as possible.

Abby who hadn't been paying attention didn't respond for a while, then spoke up. "I'm going back up to bed." Abby said as she hoisted herself off the dining room chair.

Tim rushed after her. "Abs are you alright?" He asked quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Tim I'm fine." Abby growled before trekking up the stairs.

"Daddy! Mommy never said…" Caitlin protested.

"It's alright Caitlin honey. You can open them." Tim assured her.

* * *

By nine o'clock that night the last person had finally left. Caitlin had had a wonderful birthday filled with presents, including a new party dress from Ziva, a charm bracelet from Gibbs, and two Barbies from Tony.

"All right Miss Caitlin. Bed… now." Tim instructed.

"Daddy momma needs to braid my hair still!" Caitlin protested.

"Not tonight." He said as he helped her find her new bedroom and a pink silk nightgown.

"BUT MOMMY PROMISED!" Caitlin started to scream.

"Fine." Tim said agitated. "I'll braid your hair." He said as he grabbed a brush from the shelf in the bathroom and tore it through her hair.

"OW DADDY OWWWW!" Caitlin now regretted her request. "STOP DADDY STOP!"

"I'm done Caitlin." He said softly, and Caitlin let out a soft yawn. "Come on baby girl." He said as he cradled her in his arms and carried her to bed.

Moments later he went to check on Abby. "Abs?" He asked quietly as he creaked the door open. Abby quietly groaned as she readjusted her position. "Abs are you all right?" He asked as he crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed.

"Timmy… I don't feel good." Abby whined, shifting her weight yet again.

"Abby are you in labour?" Tim asked hurriedly.

"NO." Abby replied irritated. "I'm just really nauseated…" Abby explained.

"Are you sure Abs? The baby was due a week ago." Tim reminded her.

"Yes Tim I'm sure." Abby replied with a glare. "Now let me go to sleep." She said as she flicked off the light.

Tim flicked it back on. "Abby I think we should call Ducky." Tim said firmly.

"Tim no. I'm not going to call Ducky at this unearthly hour of the night becau…" She started, but stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Timothy Mcgee I hate you when you're right." She said suddenly.

"What?" Tim asked, confused.

"I think you're right." Abby said, sitting up.

"About?" Tim asked, still confused.

"Me being in labour you moron." Abby replied irritably.

Tim suddenly jumped from the bed. "All right, Abby we need to call Ducky and get to the hospital." Tim instructed.

"I know that Tim…" Abby pointed out.

"Right." Tim said, and he rushed for his phone. He dialed Ducky's home first, no answer, so he tried his cell.

"Hello?" Ducky asked, speaking loudly over the background noise.

"Ducky? Abby's in labour, can you come to the hospital?" Tim asked, speaking just as loudly.

"Oh dear…" He said, a bit softer as if there were some sort of obvious problem. "Timothy… I'm not available right now." Ducky said cautiously.

"What?" He exclaimed, starting to panic.

"I'm in New York getting tickets for The Lion King with some friends. But I'll head your way as soon as possible, though I probably won't be there in time as it will be at least four hours." Ducky explained.

"Well Caitlin took almost a whole day!" Tim exclaimed.

"Yes… but she was her first, and was also premature… This birth will likely go much more quickly Timothy. You should get her to the hospital as soon as possible." Ducky instructed.

"Ducky, I'm afraid she might just rip my head off if I tell her you won't be here…" Tim said sounding scared, but he was unable to finish his thought as Abby screamed out in pain. "I've gotta go." He said as he hung up the phone.

"ABBY!" Tim called as he raced into their bedroom to find Abby leaning against the wall for support. "Abby what's wrong?" Tim asked hurriedly.

"Timothy, I'm having this baby _now_." Abby said through the tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh. Abs. we've gotta go to the hospital… Come on." He said as he reached down, picked her up, and cradled her in his arms.

"Tim… It hurts." Abby said quietly as he gently put her into the car.

"Abby." He said softly, unable to think of words to comfort her, he just kissed her forehead.

He swung around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, revving the engine.

Twenty minutes later defying all laws of motion, Tim pulled into the hospital emergency pull through.

"What's the problem?" A hospital attendant asked as Tim hopped out of the car.

"My wife is in labour, and insists she needs to have the baby _right _now." Tim explained as the attendant pulled open the door.

"All right, let's get her examined." The attendant said as he carefully helped her out of the car into a wheelchair.

Tim tried to follow them, but he was stopped by an attendant who told him he needed to go actually park his car. Grumbling the entire way about 'ridiculous rules' that 'shouldn't apply to me', he headed to park the car.

As soon as he found a parking space he rushed to go find Abby. "Abigail Sciuto please…" He asked the nurse in his haste.

"I'm sorry there is no Abigail Sciuto here." The nurse replied.

"Abigail Mcgee! Sorry… old habit."

"Room 100." The nurse reported, before turning back to the nurses' station.

"Abby!" Mcgee called out of breath as he ran into the room.

"Hi Mcgee." Abby greeted cheerfully.

"How are you?" Tim asked, stroking her hair.

"I would be better if Gibbs were here…" Abby said softly.

"Mrs. Mcgee!" A doctor came in, greeting her by name. "I'm doctor Jean Reynolds."

"Ms. Sciuto." Abby corrected instantly.

"Uhm… according to the charts…" The doctor started.

"No I'm not married." Abby insisted.

Tim felt hurt… until he realized something was different. "Did she get an epidural?" Tim asked the doctor.

"Yes why?" The doctor asked curiously.

"Ahhh. She's never really been under… medical drugs before… or any drugs for that matter. With our first daughter Caitlin…." He was explaining, when suddenly a realization hit him. "CAITLIN!" He shouted, as he pulled out his phone.

"Tony… We left Caitlin at the house….We're at the hospital… Can you please go… Thank you so much…"

* * *

"Katie!" Tony called into the dark house. "Uncle Tony's here!"

Suddenly Caitlin ran into the room tears streaming down her face. "Where's daddy!" She asked, obviously not happy to see Tony.

"At the hospital with mommy…" Tony replied. "You need to go back to bed young…" Tony's sentence was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Hi Tony! Abby just had the baby. It's a girl!" Tim said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Tony said enthusiastically.

"How's Caitlin?" Tim asked suddenly sounding worried.

"Oh she's fine. She was a bit scared, but she'll be fine. I was just about to send her back to bed…" Tony explained

"Don't I'll be there soon. I wanna tell her about her sister myself!" Tim said excitedly.

"All right then Mcdaddy." Tony said and with that he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Abby I'm going to go home and get Caitlin…" Tim said quietly trying to keep Abby as relaxed as she was, for as long as possible.

"Tim, can't you stay until the doctor comes back with the baby's test results?" Abby asked sleepily.

"Well… since I'm here with them now, he doesn't have much of a choice." Jean said with a small smile. "I have good news and bad news." She reported.

"Good news first." Both Tim and Abby said at the same time.

"The good news is the baby is fine, and perfectly healthy." Jean said and Abby sighed in relief. "The bad news… is… your daughter… she's not responsive to noise…We believe she's deaf."

Abby inhaled sharply willing the tears not to pour over. She had been ready for anything but that. If her daughter was deaf… she'd never be able to tell her how much she loved her.

"I have to go." Tim said abruptly and he walked out the door.

Abby's gasp quickly changed to sobs.

"I'm so sorry…" Jean said as she quietly closed the door behind her.

Tim didn't come back. Abby was sure he would have, but he didn't, which caused her to cry harder. "Tim…" She whispered quietly. "Come back Tim."

_**Author's Note: THE END! My goodness! This was such a fun story to write, and yes I am writing a sequel… SO STAY TUNED! However for all you readers, because I know there's a lot of you… A review of the whole Fic would be great! I want to improve as much as possible for the sequel! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**_


	19. What Can We Do?

_**Hey readers! I just wanted to let you know, I officially started the sequel! So if you want to keep reading this story check out my profile and go to: What Can We Do? **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
